Freedom
by DarkKishi
Summary: AU, KK, Finished - Koaru is forced to work for a gang. One day she finds her chance to escape with the help of Kenshin. Now she lives with him, but the gang doesn't want to let her go. Can Kaoru finally be free, or is the word free just a word?
1. Wrong House

Freedom  
Chapter 1  
Wrong House  
  
Slowly Kaoru crept through the halls of the apartment building. She looked from door to door trying to find the door that she had just seen the red-haired man pass through earlier. 13a...13b...13c...13d! That's it! Kaoru said in triumph. She then quietly laid down on the floor and peered under the door. No light. She said to herself. Guess he's going to bed. She then listened, but to her satisfaction the only sound was of a shower in the distance. Knowing it was risky she decided to work quickly.   
She opened her purse and took out a short saw. As quietly as she could Kaoru started to cut a hole in the door large enough for her to pass through. It made a lot of noise, but people in the shower rarely heard it. After some time she removed a large rectangle of wood. Once she had crawled through she replaced it. Kaoru breathed a sigh of relief and quickly started to root through the apartment.   
Suddenly Kaoru froze as she heard the click of the bathroom door. I didn't even hear the shower shut off. Kaoru thought. Shit! I need to get out of here. With that thought Kaoru made a mad dash to the door.   
A scream escaped her lips as she fell to the floor, her arms stretched out in front of her and another pair of arms securely wrapped around her waist.   
When she felt the arms begin to remove themselves she once again started to scramble to the door. This time Kaoru shut her eyes tightly as she was flipped onto her back. Two hands held her shoulders down and she could tell that someone had her caught between their knees.  
What do you think your doing? a rough yet kind voice demanded.   
Slowly Kaoru opened her eyes. The only light came from the window, casting a large shadow over the man's face. Still she could make out the kind smile and humorous glint in his eyes. His shaggy red hair was still wet and dripped onto Kaoru's face. As she looked down to see his position on her she noticed that he only wore a yukata. This was one of the luxuries that she was not able to enjoy.  
Do I need to ask you again? He said.  
Kaoru snapped.  
Then tell me what your doing? He reasoned.  
What do you think? Kaoru had no time for his questions. He either needed to let her go or call the police. Either one needed to be done quickly though.  
I think that your trying to rob me. He said as if it was the funniest thing ever.  
Ding-ding! Wow we got us a smart one here! Johnny tell the man what he's won! Kaoru said in her best game show host voice.  
Ignoring her comment he just got up and dragged her over to the kitchen table. Once she was set in a chair he did too. So what's your story?  
My story? Just let me go! Kaoru screamed. Seeing that she was no where, she decided to plea to the man. She said as if she meant it to go with her out burst. Listen I need to get back to the house before it gets too late. Any ways, the sooner you let me go the more time I have to get enough money to meet my boss's desired amount.  
So you work for someone?  
Yes, and if I am back to late and don't have enough money then I'm screwed. Kaoru said with shame.  
Who do you work for? he asked as he walked down the hall. Calling over his shoulder he added, Don't run off either.  
Kaoru huffed at this and immediately started to stand up. Someone! To tell the truth I don't actually know his name. Never met him. I just know the people under him. Once she was at the door she said, It's not like I have a choice, if that's what you think. The last thing she wanted people to think was that she was really that low of a person.  
The thought never even crossed my mind. He said as he laid a hand on her shoulder.  
Kaoru shrieked and turned around to be face to face with the red-haired man. his face was pleasant and understanding. He truly believed her. H-How did you do that?  
Shaking her head harshly, Kaoru shrugged his hand from her shoulder and turned back around to slip through the door. she didn't get far at all before the red haired man grabbed her around her stomach, hoisted her off the floor and carried her kicking and screaming body back over to the chair.   
I thought I told you not to leave. the man said acting as if he really couldn't remember. He then dropped her on the chair. In his hand, he held a long rope.  
What's that for? Kaoru asked even though she already knew.  
What do you think? He said mimicking her earlier comment.  
I think your going to tie me up! Kaoru yelled. she then went into another kicking fit.  
There! Now if I was you, then I'd stop moving. It's one of those knots that the more you move the tighter it gets. He said with a smirk as he stood back to admire his work. He then sat down on the seat next to her.  
So what do you do? I mean this is a really nice place! Kaoru said as she took in the large room.  
Yea it is pretty big. It comes with my job. Deciding on not elaborating on that point the man decided to change the subject. So why haven't you left this gang.  
Listen, I would if I could. Don't get the idea that the only reason that I do this is because I enjoy it! What I do is risky! Kaoru snapped. It made her furious when people assumed the worse.  
Sorry, I guess stealing would be risky. Always running from the police. He said thoughtfully.  
Oh, the police are the least of my worries. There is this man called Hitokiri Battousai! Everyone that knows what he looks like never say. He used to... Kaoru was suddenly cut off by the red-haired man's own words.  
...kill his targets so no one lived to tell about it, but nowadays rumor has it that he has sworn off killing. Now his victims are severely hurt and he ties them up and delivers them to the police. Some go crazy or some even die from later events. His words were as if he was telling a well known child hood story. with a quick shake of his head, he snapped out of his trance.  
Kaoru gapped at him for a few moments. Who the hell are you? No one outside of the gangs know of him.  
The man got to his feet and bowed in front of her. I'm Himura, Kenshin. May I ask your name?  
  
No last name? Kenshin asked.  
Why should I tell you? I don't trust you. Kaoru said simply.  
Then I'll give you time. Kenshin then reached over to the wall and grabbed the phone. Dialing a number Kenshin placed the phone to his ear. Um, yes, this is Himura, Kenshin and I need some assistance.  
Kaoru listened intently to the one sided conversation.  
Someone tried to rob me.  
Yes I found it humorous also.  
Actually sir, he is a she.  
Of coarse. I have her tied up.  
From what I gather, she is working for a gang by force. He looked at her for a brief moment and then turned back.  
Sir I think she needs help.  
Actually I think she should be put under my guard. We both know that if anyone could protect her it would be me. I'm sure that they wouldn't want to just let her get away.  
Thank you sir. With that Kenshin hung up the phone.  
I'm not staying with you. It would just be another prison! Kaoru said as she once again started to twist.  
Oh, but you are. Kenshin said flatly. He then started to untie her. Before he stood back up he looked her in the eyes. Please Miss Kaoru, trust me. All I want to do is give you the opportunity to have a better life. Everyone deserves that.  
Kaoru stared for a moment into his eyes. All she saw was the truth. He really did just want to help her. With a sigh she extended her hand to him. I am Kamiya, Kaoru.  
Kenshin took her hand as a wide smile extended over his face. He then got up and with her hand in his he lead her to a door that connected to the living room.  
Where are we going? Kaoru asked as her curiosity took over.  
You're going to bed. Kenshin opened the door and allowed her to step inside. Good night. With that the door shut close.  
The room was only lit by a small table lamp. The bed was simple with white sheets, pillows, and comforter. It sat in the middle of the back wall with night tables on either side. A window with a seat was on her left showing a beautiful night skyline.   
Instead of going to sleep, Kaoru walked over to the window and sat down. She opened it to let in the cold, harsh, night air. As she took in the scenery tears started to blur her vision. The longer I stay gone then the harder my punishment will be. Kaoru thought as the feeling of security melted away and was replaced again by fear.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kenshin turned off the lights and laid down on the couch pulling a blanket over himself. His mind started to think of the young women in his bedroom. I can tell that she is scared even though she tries to hide it under her anger. Beneath that anger though, is more. There is a young soft hearted woman there. Maybe she just needs someone to make her feel safe again. Kenshin thought to himself. He didn't know why, but a need to help her, to make her happy was slowly developing with in him.   
Slowly his eyes drifted shut.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kaoru quietly opened the door and tiptoed into the large living room. She began to breath easier once she saw Kenshin's body asleep on the couch. Hastily, Kaoru tried to make her way to the door.  
With a jump Kaoru swiveled around on her heels at the sound of Kenshin's voice.  
Took you long enough. He said as he got up from the couch and switched on the light. Where are you going?  
If I don't get back then I'm going to be in so much trouble. I'd be lucky if I died. Kaoru had her hand over her heart as she tried to slow its pace.  
I thought you trusted me? He pointed out as he walked into the kitchen.   
I do! I just... Oh you have no idea! When I was younger I tried to run. I was gone for only two days. When they found me they... Kaoru stopped as her words became drenched with tears. Memories of a cruel life were overpowering the few good ones she had left.  
Kenshin looked to see why she had quit speaking when he saw it. All that could be seen from the dark shadow cast over her face was twinkles from tears catching the light. I'm sorry. Please just believe me in that I will do anything in my power to make sure you are safe.   
I really want to, but by now I've learned to deny my gut feeling, so I think I should just go. Kaoru turned to the door again.  
No! Wait, if I told you more about myself, then I'm sure that you'd trust me, but I'd rather not. I would rather have you seeing me as the man you see me as, instead of what others do. Kenshin said with a sincere tone.  
Well that isn't much to believe in, so have a nice life! Kaoru said. She then began to unlock the door.  
Kenshin said slowly. I will tell you, just come back here...please Miss Kaoru.  
Miss Kaoru? Why such respect? Kaoru asked as she walked over to a stool and sat down.  
Because I think that you are someone that deserves it. Kenshin said as if it was as plain as day.  
He was quiet for awhile trying to stall his explanation. When he saw that she was thinking of leaving again he began to speak. So you don't know what the Battousai looks like?  
No. You said it yourself, no one does...any ways, how _did_ you know? Kaoru asked.  
Well I know him personally. Kenshin said with a meaningful glance.  
You do? Who is he. Curiosity and fear grabbing her senses.  
With a long stall Kenshin said the words he hated most. Battousai is...my past.  
Kaoru's mouth fell open as she gazed into the man's eyes. You are that legendary Battousai? Kaoru let a smile spread on her face, but then it was taken by another thought. Are you going to give me to the police?  
Were you really forced to work for them? Kenshin asked.  
Yes, of coarse. Kaoru said.  
Will you help us to get them into jail? He asked again.  
Yes, yes, yes! Kaoru said while shaking her head.  
Kenshin thought for a while, but then gave Kaoru a wide smile. I wouldn't dare. You'll be free.  
Kaoru whispered the word enjoying how it felt to be spoken. She'd dreamt of saying that word, but also learned to forget it. Tears threatened to flow again. Oh thank you, Battousai!  
Kenshin snapped, but he soon softened his expression and voice once he saw how scared she had become. I am no longer Hitokiri Battousai. I no longer kill so I should no longer carry that title. I am now just Himura, Kenshin.  
I understand Mister Himura. She said with a faint smile.  
Trying to reassure her, Kenshin placed his hand over hers. Miss Kaoru, I like the name Kenshin. Not many call me that. It would honor me if you would. Kenshin smiled as she nodded.   
Thank you...Kenshin.   
The two smiled at each other.  
Kaoru thought again, Finally, I will be free.  
  
AN... Ok here is chapter one of many! Please read and review. I like this story and I think I already know how it will end, but it seems the more I write it the more the ending changes. This one was pretty short, but as the story goes, then the chapters get longer. I rated this R for precaution reasons. Now its the occasional curse word, later some blood, but not much, and then later chapters will have abusive scenes., but again not much. Any ways please review! Good or bad, it's all good.  
~Dark Kishi~


	2. No Need To Worry

Freedom  
Chapter 2  
No Need To Worry  
  
Kaoru opened her eyes, but then snapped them shut as the rooms brightness stung her eyes. A groan escaped her lips when she felt a hand on her shoulder. I am sorry sir. May I please sleep longer? She mumbled thinking she was back with the gang.  
Don't you think it's time you wake up? asked Kenshin's kind voice.  
Kaoru shot up in the bed with a scared look on her face. with a sigh though it released into a soft smile. Oh, it's you, Kenshin. He nodded and Kaoru followed him into the kitchen. She sat down on the same stool as Kenshin rooted through the cabinets. A knock suddenly rang through the apartment.  
Yes? Oh, Sano it's you. Kenshin said as he opened the door.  
So where were you last...? Sano stopped speaking when he saw the young woman sitting at the counter. Man, you should have told me.  
No, no. She is being forced to work for a gang and needs some help. Also she is going to help us get rid of them. So she is staying here for protection. Kenshin said as he walked back into the kitchen.  
My name is Kamiya, Kaoru. She told him.  
Well hi. I'm Sagara, Sanosuke. He said back.  
Kenshin closed the last cabinet door and turned around to look at the two. I seem to be low on food. Why don't we go out for lunch?  
Mmm, food! Kaoru said as she rubbed her stomach. She quickly jumped down from the stool and ran for the door.  
Kenshin, maybe while were out we should get little Missy some clothes. Sano said as he glanced at Kaoru's out fit.   
She wore a short green camouflage skirt and a blue shirt that was so big that it hung off one shoulder. All had holes and rips in them. Her shoes were torn sneakers that the soles were just barely hanging on to. Even her socks were mismatched. One stripped, long toe sock in blue, green, and red. The other the same except it was brown, orange, and burgundy.  
Kaoru began to squirm under their gaze. Do you two mind?  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
So what do you want to eat? Kenshin asked as he peered at her from over the menu.  
I can have anything? Kaoru asked in a cheerful voice.  
Of coarse! It's a restaurant you know. Sano said.   
Oh you just have to be a saint! Kaoru squealed at Kenshin.  
What do you mean? Kenshin's great, but the more time you spend with him the more you find that he isn't a saint. Sano chimed in.  
Of coarse you are, Kenshin. First you don't call the police. Then you tell me that you want to help me. Third, you give me a bed! I haven't slept on a bed ever since I was a real little girl. And now your giving me food! Kaoru was so happy. This was luxury.  
And then new clothes. Sano reminded her.  
Kenshin was glad she was happy, but he truly felt that all the praise was un-called for. Miss Kaoru, you needn't call me a saint or anything of that sort. Listen, you deserve to be free. Everyone should have someplace nice to sleep and food is a necessity. Lastly, your clothes are dirty and nothing more that scraps of material. So clothes are also a necessity. Nothing more nothing less.   
Thank you any ways. Kaoru said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
After ordering the food, it didn't take long before it was set down in front of them. Kaoru only hesitated for a moment before plowing full force into the food.  
The meal was a silent one. As the three were leaving, Kenshin noticed that Kaoru was walking much slower. He looked over to see Kaoru fiddling with her purse and looking all around her. Kenshin stopped suddenly and turned on his heel to stare at Kaoru who barely stopped herself from from running strait into his chest.  
Kaoru looked up into Kenshin's soft violet eyes. What's wrong? She said trying to sound innocent.   
Kenshin's only reply was to grab her hand that was in her purse by her wrist.  
Dangling from Kaoru's hand was a roll.  
Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you. Kenshin said as he noticed her expression. He then held out his other hand. Now give me your purse.  
Kaoru hesitated, but soon obliged once she saw the soft look in his eyes. Once he had the purse he quickly emptied it out onto a nearby table. Both Kenshin and Sanosuke wore surprised facial expressions when they saw that the purse was full of food. The only other things inside of the purse was a small dagger and saw. Kenshin put the two metal objects back into the purse, but didn't give it back to Kaoru. Instead he grabbed her hand and walked out of the restaurant and to his car. Kenshin allowed Kaoru into the back seat of his black on black leather car and shut the door. Before he got in he opened the trunk and set the purse inside next to sword.  
Hey, I need those! Kaoru said as Kenshin sat down in the driver's seat.  
Kenshin put the key in the ignition and turned it allowing the engine to roar to life. No you don't. Sano and I will protect you. Kenshin looked at Kaoru through the rear view mirror as a look of understanding passed over her face. Also, please don't take food off of other tables.  
Sano turned around in his seat and looked at Kaoru. Yea that's just nasty!  
Kenshin skillfully pulled out into traffic and then quickly returned his gaze to the back seat. No, I can understand why you did it, Miss Kaoru. I don't want you to take food because you no longer need to. Kenshin paused as he allowed his eyes to show how much he meant the next words. I will never allow you to go hungry again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
So we'll meet at 10 tonight? Sano said as he was getting out of the car.  
Yea. I'll see you then. when the door closed Kenshin sped off.  
Kaoru still sat in the back seat finally allowing her curiosity get the best of her. So your going out tonight?  
Yes. Sano found out that there had been a good amount of robberies in the one apartment building. I have just enough time to change clothes. So I'm going to have to leave you for awhile. Okay? Kenshin noticed that a look of fear passed over her features. Don't worry. No one knows where I live.  
Okay. Yea, I'll be fine. She said satisfied with his answer.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kenshin had dressed quickly and at about nine he was out the door. Kaoru rooted through the many bags of clothes and finally found her new yukata. I was right. A yukata is a luxury. She said with a smile as she held the cloth up against her. Kaoru then rushed into the bathroom closing the door behind her. After stepping out of her clothes she sank into the hot bath water.   
Ahh. This is wonderful. Kaoru mused to herself as she remembered how hard it was to wash herself at the gang house. She had to bring a lot of money to be rewarded with alone time so she could wash.  
Kaoru slowly pulled the washcloth from her face as she heard a loud noise. Her lungs began to tighten and her eyes became wide. What was that? She thought. Her mind was creating a worse case scenario. She heard the noise again and allowed her body to release the air that she was holding. It was only a car horn. I must've left my window open. Throwing the cloth away Kaoru gingerly got out of the tub. She reached for her yukata, but with a sharp scream, she lost her footing and fell down to the ground. As she reached for her ankle tears rolled down her cheeks accompanying her shrieks of pain. Kaoru tried to stand up, but with a hard thud she fell again this time banging her hip. Again she began to cry from the pain. Kenshin won't be back for a while, so I'm stuck!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Are you okay Kenshin? Sano asked as he stepped back into the car.   
Hmm? Oh yes. I just have a bad feeling. Kenshin said absent minded.  
Well knowing you, we should follow your feeling. Sano replied with a sigh.   
Kenshin nodded and zoomed off towards his apartment.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kaoru now tightly tied in her yukata took a deep breath and scrambled to her feet. I've got to do something. No way am I just going to lay here like a baby! With another deep breath, Kaoru let go of the sink and with her weak ankle she took a large step forward. This didn't work to well however. As Kaoru's ankle collapsed under the weight, she tried desperately to grab onto anything to help her from falling, but sadly the only thing that she made contact with was her head and the sink. Kaoru's body fell awkwardly to the cold bathroom floor below her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kenshin unlocked the door and threw it open allowing it to bang on the wall. Miss Kaoru? As Kenshin got closer to his apartment he could feel the atmosphere becoming thick with trouble and so he had no doubt that Kaoru wasn't okay. Miss Kaoru, where are you? Kenshin yelled again, his tone panicked.  
After checking the bedroom he saw that the door to the bathroom was still closed and rays of light were streaming through the cracks around the door. Kenshin ran to it and also threw open this door. With a gasp Kenshin was horrified to see Kaoru sprawled out on the floor with a pool of blood increasing in size around her head. Kenshin quickly scooped Kaoru up into his arms and ran out of the apartment. On his way he passed Sanosuke who had just stepped out of the elevator. Come on, Sano! She needs a doctor!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kenshin sat on the back seat of his car, holding Kaoru tightly in his arms as Sano drove through the streets of Tokyo. Why is it that when Sano should drive fast, he doesn't, but at other times it seems as if he never uses the breaks. Kenshin fumed to himself as he looked down at Kaoru's face. The street lights and neon signs danced over her body painting colorful designs as they flew down the streets of Tokyo.   
With the jerk of the car, Kenshin knew the they were there.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sano sat in the waiting room with his legs stretched out in front of him. His hands were laced together over his stomach and he kept his head bowed as he tried desperately to ignore Kenshin's annoying pacing.  
Kenshin breathed in deep frustrated breaths as he paced the floor. Thoughts flooded his head, all sickenly mixing with each other. Kenshin began to scream multiple thoughts at himself. How could I have let this happen?, How long was she lying there?, I promised her that I would protect her!, Why do I care so much though? That thought stopped Kenshin in is tracks. Why do I?  
Why do you, what? Sano perked up at Kenshin's question.  
Hey you guys, she's awake now if you want to come in. Megumi said as she extended her arm through the opened door.  
Kenshin was at the door to where Kaoru was before he even knew it. What is happening to me? he asked himself  
Once Sano and Megumi had caught up Kenshin slowly opened the door.  
Kaoru spun around quickly when she heard the door open. Her eyes were huge and filled with shock. In her hands though were the object of her distress, a metal tool that seemed to be broken.  
Hey! You broke that! What were you thinking? Megumi said as she yanked it out of her hands.  
I...I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! Kaoru pleaded. She looked over at Kenshin and Sano for help as Megumi just rambled on.  
Um...thank you Miss Megumi. We'll just be leaving now. Kenshin said as he picked Kaoru up and walked out of the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
On their way home, Kaoru breathed in a deep sigh. She hated being hurt, but not anymore than the amount that she hated being poked by doctors. She hadn't been to a doctor since before she was taken by the gang. Kaoru looked down at her ankle and scrunched her nose at the fact that she couldn't move it. As she stared out at the buildings passing by she lifted her hand to her head.  
Don't touch it. The voice was soft and caring, but it still pierced the silence. Kenshin turned his gaze to the road when he saw her with draw her hand.  
Kaoru breathed a deep sigh. Are you going to say something, Little Missy, or are you just having trouble breathing? Sano teased.  
There was a pause as she decided on what to do. What's up with that doctor?  
Sano said as he turned around.  
Kaoru only nodded, hoping nobody got mad.  
Kenshin kept his eyes on the road as he spoke. Miss Megumi is a very talented doctor and if she did something that you didn't like then it was probably only for your benefit.  
Kaoru let out a quiet, almost inaudible huff, but said nothing more. She disagreed with him, but knew that he would never say something ill of another, so she agreed to disagree with him on this matter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sano opened the door for Kenshin and stepped aside.   
Kenshin gently carried Kaoru into the room and set her down on the couch.  
It was almost humorous to watch Kaoru bicker with Kenshin, insistent that she was able to walk, or hobble on her own. Kenshin had said nothing, he only picked her up and carried her in.  
Well I'm tired so I think I'll be going. Sano said. He patted Kaoru on the head before he left with a smirk at how angry it made her. Get healed, Little Missy.  
Kenshin locked the door behind him and then turned around to Kaoru. So why don't I help you get to bed? Kenshin asked even though both knew it was more of a statement.  
Um, Kenshin? I...um...I...er. Kaoru didn't know why, but she was scared to ask.  
Kenshin walked over to the couch and sat down next to her. What is it?  
Kaoru stared into his deep violet eyes. Again she saw such a rare emotion in them. The eyes held a true emotion of concern. It amazed her, but this man actually cared about what she wanted to say. It was a honest, forgiving, and simple emotion, but one that Kaoru had forgotten about over the years. Her prison' had no such thing. Everything was hopeless and cold there. It was striking how much different it was around this strange man.  
When Kenshin waved his hand in front of Kaoru's eyes her mind snapped out of its trance. She was almost embarrassed at being caught. Kenshin, I'm...hungry.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A.N.  
Kawaii Kokkei Tsuita no Neko, Nicky: Thanks for the reviews. Hope you two like this chapter.  
MikoGoddess: I am so proud to have my story be the third one you've read.   
Bootles967: It was great to talk to you. Glad you like the story.  
I sure Hope this story lives up to all expectations! Also, I am working on a newwebsite so feel free to check it out. It's on my profile. Another note. Please review and feel free to E-mail or if you see me online then instant message me. There are no bad reviews, only un-written ones!  
Dark Kishi  
We Walk In Shadows  
One Step At A Time  
Until That Time  
We Can Cross The Line.  



	3. Pain

Freedom  
Chapter 3  
Pain  
  
Ready Kenshin? Sano said as Kenshin held the door open for him.  
  
In a minute I will be. Kenshin quickly ran to the bedroom.  
  
Sano sat down on the chair next to the couch where Kaoru sat. How are you feeling?  
  
Kaoru snapped with an angry expression.  
  
Worthless? You're like me and Kenshin, can't stand being hurt or unable to do something. Sano observed.  
  
Yea I guess so. Kaoru looked at his bandaged hands. So I guess you two are going out again to play cop?  
  
Yes and you're coming too. Sano and Kaoru both turned to the source of the voice to see Kenshin holding a blanket and pillow.  
  
What? Why? Kaoru's eyes widened in shock as she watched Kenshin walk over to Sano and hand the blanket and pillow before coming to stand in front of her.  
  
Kenshin began as he bent over and scooped her up into his arms. I told you not to stand on your feet and I know very well that even if I told you not to while I was gone, that the minute I walked out the door that you'd be up. Now wouldn't you?  
  
They were already out in the hallway and Kaoru was shocked by how much he knew her. No, of coarse not! Kaoru lied.  
  
Kenshin punched the button down for the elevator. Oh, whatever you say, but your still coming. I promised that I would take care of you, but I can't if I'm not around.  
  
Fine, but what are these for? Sano interjected, holding the blanket and pillow up.  
  
For Miss Kaoru to sleep on while we're taking care of those men. No one said more. There was not much to say, Kenshin's mind was made up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kaoru reached across the front seats and pushed on the radio. she pushed the scan button until a clear station came through. She didn't really care what music was being played, only that it was louder than the sounds out side.  
  
Kenshin and Sano were outside fighting with some people. How in the world did Kenshin expect her to sleep when all that was going on. It was odd, but Kaoru's emotions were split. Half of her wanted to hide, scared that she could be seen. The other half though wanted to be out there with Kenshin and Sano, beating those men into a pulp.  
  
A loud knocking on the window scared Kaoru out of her own skin. She looked up to see Kenshin at the door. She unlocked and opened the door. Get in the front! The tone and look he used told her not to argue.  
  
Kaoru scurried into the front seat as she heard the car's trunk open. She then drew in a sharp breath when the back doors opened.  
  
Get in there and shut up! Sano yelled as he pushed some people into the back seat. Kaoru could tell that they were the gang guys.  
  
The driver's side door then opened and Kenshin got in. He propped his sword on the floor board next to him. He then looked over at Kaoru and grabbed her hand. Don't say any names.  
  
Kaoru looked at him and nodded. The passenger side door then opened and Sano also got in. He put his hand out signaling for her to move over as Kenshin pulled on her hand.   
  
The drive felt like an eternity and it was driving Kaoru crazy. She sat between Kenshin and Sano and gripped her hands together tightly.  
  
When Kenshin parked at the Police office, Sano got out and opened the door to the back seat. The men started to slide out.   
  
Suddenly a hand came around Kaoru's neck and pulled her into the back seat. Kenshin grabbed hold of her legs as she tried to scream.  
  
Kenshin fully turned around in his chair and let go of Kaoru. He pulled his sword up and pointed it at the man. Let her go! Kenshin grounded out.  
  
The man grabbed a stick from behind him that he had some how hidden and put it at her side. Did you know that this girl that you are protecting has some real sensitive points? If I just ram this into her side then she could be in some real pain.  
  
If you hurt her then I'll put you in so much pain that you'll wish you were dead! Kenshin's eyes closed into slits and flashed amber. He was truly scary looking now.  
  
So much that you don't know about this little wench. The man that was holding Kaoru though must have been ignorant, because with an evil laugh he rammed Kaoru in the side. Over and over again she could feel the stick being jabbed into her side. Kaoru screamed out in pain as the stick made contact with her. Tears violently ripped away from her to spill down her cheeks.   
  
She then felt her body being pulled out of the car. She realized that Kenshin was pulling the man from the car, but she was being pulled also because the man's grip on her neck had not loosened yet. When he finally let go of Kaoru's neck , her body fell to the cement ground. she could see through squinted eyes that Kenshin was trying his hardest not to kill the man, but she could only focus on him for a few seconds as her own convulsing took over her. She propped her self up on her hands and knees as her stomach reacted violently towards the man's jabbing.   
  
Once it had stopped, her body fell backwards. Kaoru's head rolled to the side and she could see Kenshin holding the fallen man by the front of his shirt. She could also tell that the captured man's blood was all over the both of them. The only bit of Kenshin's own blood that flowed was from the side of his mouth.  
  
A gasp was faintly heard as Kenshin focused on the man that dared to hurt Kaoru. Kenshin's eyes darted to the side and he saw Kaoru lying on her back, clutching her side as she stared at him. He could tell that tears were flowing down her face, dropping on the ground. She's in real pain! He thought. Kenshin then returned his gaze back to the man in his hands and disgust rose in his mind. With one swift movement Kenshin whipped his hand free of the captured man's shirt, sending him to the ground. Sano, get him away from me. Now!  
Sano ran toward the car and picked up the man, throwing him over his shoulder. He quickly looked at Kenshin before running off.  
  
Kenshin started to walk over to Kaoru and his sword clanked to the ground as he neared her.   
  
Kaoru's eyes were mere slits, but they still followed his movements.  
  
Kenshin kneeled down beside her and with his hand he cupped her cheek. She was feverish, which gave her face a pinkish tint, but when he felt her neck with his other hand he could tell that she needed some help. Her skin was pale and clammy. Not a good sign. Kenshin put his hands under her and began to pick her up, but froze when her body bent making her scream in pain.   
  
Her teary eyes met his and at that moment Kenshin felt like killing himself. I'm so sorry, Miss Kaoru. He whispered to her as he again picked her up. She screamed again, but he didn't stop until he was at the passenger side door. There he waited for Sano to come back. Could you open the door and lay the seat down?  
  
Sano looked at him for a second, but did what was asked of him. He even set her makeshift bed up. Once this was done Kenshin carefully maneuvered her into the the car, wincing eveytime she gasped or yelped. Before he closed the door he carefully covered her up. Trying to comfort her as best he could.   
  
Sano got in the back seat while Kenshin seated himself at the drivers seat. Kenshin took no time in getting on the road. Kaoru was in pain, again and only that occupied his thoughts.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A.N.-  
I'm so sorry that this chapter was so short, but I decided to post it any ways so you guys could have something. Life at my house has been pretty rough so getting this up was quite a task, but the next chapter will be up in no time, just as soon as I get the time. Please Review!  
  
  
For the Reviewers (Man do I love you guys!)-  
  
Dove of Night- I hope this was soon enough. ^_^  
  
onnie- Hope the wait wasn't to bad.  
  
Koniko-chan- I'm so glad your enjoying this story.  
  
vindemon64- I think it's wonderful that you like the plot. Just hope it holds enough twists for you.  
  
Angle- Sure is nice to know that even for someone who isn't a huge out of time fan that this is a likeable story.  
  
charismatic angel- I'm glad I got those points across. I want Kenshin to take care of Kaoru. And Kaoru had a horrible life so anyway to get that point across is great.  
  
Nicky- Glad you like the story. I know some people think that relationships don't develope that fast, but for example my mom and dad met and have never been away from each other and that was thirty some years ago. (aww... they so sappy. ^_^)  
  
Kawaii Kokkei Tsuita no Neko- Wow what a complement. Actually I wouldn't mind heaaring what you went on saying about me for an hour. HaHa! ^_^ Just kidding!  
  
In My Head.  
  
In my head is going to be a part where I just rant. I usually talk to my parents, but they are going through their own traumas and my friends well....one is just plain crazy so the way we relate is by goofing off (like randomly wearing a tiara to the Saturday night movies just to see what happens. By the way not a good idea, because this guy started to follow us and almost hit me because I glared at him when he wouldn't go away. good thing Stuart was there' *Muses to self*) And my other friend just has a lot of trouble understanding me. So I stand by myself, which is okay with me because I'm a loner until things get to be too much. So if y'all don't mind this is going to be my little therapy section. Please feel free to skip. ^_^  
  
Dark Kishi,  
  
There are no bad reviews, only un-written ones!  
  
We Walk In Shadows  
One Step At A Time  
Until That Time  
We Can Cross The Line.  
  
  



	4. The Truth

Freedom  
Chapter 4  
The Truth  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
Disclaimer~ I'm just going to say it now so I don't ever have to say it again, because I'm forgetful. I don't own Rurouni Kenshin!  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
How is she? Kenshin asked as he barged through the door. He quickly walked into the room and grabbed Kaoru's hand. Are you okay?  
  
Kaoru looked up at him. Yes, so just calm down! She didn't like all this attention.  
  
Actually Kenshin you have a lot of right to worry. She has many things wrong with her to indicate abuse. Megumi said. She tried to put her hand on Kaoru's shoulder, but Kaoru only shrugged it off.  
  
I figured that, but what exactly? Kenshin asked.  
  
Megumi nodded her head and began to talk, but was cut off by Kaoru. Excuse me, but what was done to me is not an after dinner topic!  
  
Miss Kaoru I need to know. Miss Megumi should we just go into another room? Kenshin said as he headed for the door.  
  
I'm sorry Kenshin, but if she doesn't want it to be discussed then I can't. Megumi apologized.  
  
What! Miss Kaoru, you've got to allow me to know! Kenshin walked back over to Kaoru, but this time she turned away from him. Come on Miss Kaoru, I want to help you.  
  
Kaoru snapped her gaze back at him, anger was burning inside of them. I'm not your charity case! Just leave me alone! Kaoru jumped down from the table, but the sudden movement caused her to crumple to the floor. Kaoru screamed out in frustration more then she did in pain. Someone was trying to take care of her, but she just couldn't let go.  
  
Kenshin gently lifted Kaoru back up on the table and then Megumi left the two alone. She had picked up on Kenshin's look and decided it best not to argue.  
  
Once she had left, Kenshin turned his attraction to Kaoru. What did they do to you?  
  
Just leave me alone! What about that don't you understand? Kaoru didn't even bother looking at him.  
  
I...I just thought that I could help. His voice was soft, sad, and unsteady.  
  
Kaoru looked up and in his eyes she saw a sadness, but then there was that care for her again. I'm sorry Kenshin. I am grateful for what you are doing for me.  
  
Kenshin walked over and stood in front of her. I could do so much more if you would just trust me.  
  
Kaoru looked up at him, her sapphire eyes wide. I do trust you! Her eyes then returned to the ground. It's the memories that I don't trust. Any ways, once I turned ten I taught myself to practically forget my tortures.  
  
It's okay. He then walked even closer to her. Could I at least have Megumi tell me?  
  
With a soft nod from Kaoru, Kenshin called Megumi back in. Megumi quickly caught on and walked over to the wall. She flipped on the light and a x-ray of Kaoru's torso revealed itself. These are Kaoru's ribs. As you can see they are fine except for these three. She used the tip of her pen and pointed to the three. They were misshapen and in different directions.  
  
Kenshin's eyes went wide at the sight, but Kaoru only let out a heavy sigh and turned her head. She knew it was bad. She could feel it when she would touch her side, so why did she need to see it.  
  
Well why did she throw up when the man jabbed her in the side? Kenshin asked.  
  
Because they are not fully healed so he disturbed the process so she'll be going through some pain again. Another thing is that I can tell that she had been starved many times. In the end her stomach had shrunk to a shockingly small size for her body. One problem besides the lack of nourishment is that instead of easing back into a habit of eating regularly she has eaten to much and too fast. Megumi noticed that Kaoru had a distant, almost dazed look on her face. What is she doing? Thought Megumi.  
  
So she can't eat as much food. Kenshin questioned.  
  
Megumi shook her head and returned it to Kenshin. No just make sure she eats slowly and not to much If she is not really hungry then she shouldn't eat. Kenshin gave her a nod and she saw the look in his eyes. There was a deep concern.  
  
Sensing that there was nothing more, Kenshin returned his attention back to Kaoru. Come on Miss Kaoru lets get you to bed.  
  
Kaoru made no reply. She only stared strait ahead. Her eyes were blank.  
  
Miss Kaoru? Are you okay? He asked.  
  
Still nothing, but silence.  
  
Megumi! What's wrong with her? Kenshin almost screamed.  
  
I don't know. It's like she's in a trance. Megumi said, truly confused by Kaoru's actions.   
  
Kenshin turned closer to Kaoru and gently laid his hand on her cheek. Miss Kaoru? Can you hear me?  
  
Feeling something warm against her face, Kaoru snapped out of her dream. When her eyes focused again she realized that Kenshin was starring at her and that it was his hand on her cheek. I'm sorry, did you say something?  
  
Kenshin looked at Megumi for a moment before returning his gaze. Are you okay?  
  
Yea! Sorry I guess I was daydreaming. Kaoru gave him a large smile. Can we go now?  
  
Yes you may. Megumi said as she opened the door. Still no walking though. You're probably some huge klutz. Also, come back in a week.  
  
Before Kaoru could say anything, Kenshin had her in his arms and was carrying her out the door.  
  
In no time at all they were at his car where Sano stood ready to ask questions. How is she?  
  
He said as he carefully placed her on the back seats. He held his breath as she winced in pain. He asked Kaoru.  
  
She nodded in confirmation.  
  
Kenshin closed the door before stepping into the car. Sano soon followed suit.  
  
So what happened to her? Sano asked Kenshin.  
  
I'll only tell what Miss Kaoru wants me too. Kenshin said catching Kaoru's gaze in the mirror.  
  
Kaoru asked in shock.  
  
Of coarse. He replied.  
  
So will you tell me then? Sano turned around to look a Kaoru.  
  
Maybe someday, but not now. All I can say is that I've got problems. Kaoru gave him a smirk and then started to lay, wincing sometimes, as the effects of the night began to rain on her.  
  
Goodnight, Miss Kaoru. Kenshin said.  
  
Goodnight to you too, and Sano. She responded.  
  
Sano mumbled, feeling a little left out at his lack of knowledge.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Kaoru woke up the next morning she was somewhat surprised to find herself in Kenshin's bed. Upon hearing her stomach grumble, Kaoru decide to go to the kitchen. Kaoru looked at a clock in the room. It was only nine in the morning. Storing that information in her head, Kaoru walked into the hall.  
  
How are you feeling? Kenshin said from behind her.  
  
Kaoru spun on her heel to face Kenshin. He was in his yukata again and in his hand was a towel that he was drying his hair with.  
  
Fine I guess. Just hungry. She responded with a smirk.  
  
Just as realization dawned on him, Kenshin's eyes widened. You're not supposed to be walking! He then quickly picked her up and carried her to the living room, leaving the carelessly dropped towel in the hall.  
  
Kenshin then laid her on the couch and gave her the blanket that he'd been using. Stay here and I'll fix you something to eat.  
  
Kaoru nodded reluctantly. She then began to think about how life had changed. She knew she was lucky. Someone is actually giving me a chance. Kaoru said in her head. As another thought appeared, Kaoru began to feel tears line her eyes. Kenshin's giving me a chance at being free. There was no hope of stopping her tears from flowing now. She panicked once she heard Kenshin's foot steps coming closer.  
  
Kenshin raised and eyebrow once he heard Kaoru sniffle. Sitting the tray on the coffee table, Kenshin looked over at Kaoru, catching her expression. Quickly he sat down next to Kaoru and grabbed her shoulders turning her to face him. Why are you crying?  
  
Kaoru feverently wiped at her tears even though they wouldn't stop. Just forget it.  
  
I can't just' forget it. Kenshin replied.  
  
Kaoru stared at him for a moment before she lunged into his arms. Oh Kenshin!  
  
After the initial shock, Kenshin wrapped his arms around her and held her head to his chest. It's okay Miss Kaoru. I know things are scary right now.  
  
Gently she pulled away from him. They were so cruel to me.  
  
Do you want to talk about it? He asked gently.  
  
It's so hard. All the memories I have left are bad. Kaoru admitted.  
  
Well maybe it would help if you did. Kenshin advised.  
  
Where should I start? Kaoru asked him, the tears finally calming down.  
  
Why not at the begining. Kenshin took her hand in his and held it tightly. I've got all day if that's what it'll take.  
  
Ok. I guess I'll start when my parents died. Kaoru stated. Her face then changed as she thought to the day so long ago.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
My mother died twelve years ago when I was five. Kaoru began.  
  
So your only seventeen? Kenshin asked. When she nodded Kenshin asked her to continue.  
  
She died from a disease, but I never figured out what it was. Even though we weren't poor exactly, the hospital bills were heavy, or so I was told when I got older. Since we couldn't afford them, my father asked the man that owns me now for some money. Kaoru stopped and looked at Kenshin. I'm sure if he had another choice he would have taken it. From what I can remember my dad wasn't a ganster type.  
  
I believe you're right. Kenshin assured her.  
  
Anyways, it ended up that he couldn't pay them back. They gave him more time and he tried, but just couldn't find the money. Finally he decided to take me and run. Kaoru stopped, this was one point in the story that was hard. They found us. I had to whatch them kill my father. Kaoru's voice was broken.  
  
I'm so sorry. Kenshin told her.  
  
Well they took me back to their boss. I was payment for my father's debt. I was taught how to steel and when I turned ten it was time to steel enough money to pay them back. Kaoru paused for a moment to organize her thoughts. I was good, so instead of allowig me to leave, I was kept to make more money. Everyone thought I was killed like my father so I no longer exsist. I never had to go to school, even tough I wanted to. Kaoru was amazed at how interested Kenshin was at her tale. I guess now you want to know what they did to me.  
  
It does concern me. Kenshin admitted.  
  
When I was younger, whenever I would do the normal child rebelion stuff I was hit with different objects. I constantly saw people being shot or tortured. People always spoke crudly around me. Calling me crud names. So I began to teach myself how to ignore everything. By the time that I was twelve I had taught myself to go into a trace of shorts where I feel nothing. It's like I leave my body.  
  
Is that what happened at Miss Megumi's? Kenshin asked.  
  
Yes, but not as severe as usual. It was good that I had figured out how to do it when I did though, because when I turned twelve I found the corage to escape. They found me though and beat me. I couldn't move for three days. From that day on though, they began to... Kaoru took a deep breath. They began to make sexual advances towards me. Kaoru looked up to see Kenshin's eyes grow angry. One night I came back really late and for punishment I was sent to my bosses worse killers. I refused to allow him to take advantage of me so he started to hit me. He took a training sword and hit me in the ribs, and most of the scars and bruises on my body are from him.  
  
Oh, Miss Kaoru. How could anyone be so cruel to you. Kenshin took her in his arms and held her to him as she began to cry again. Kenshin was shocked though when she began to laugh. What is funny, Miss Kaoru.  
  
Well I can remember being warned some nights that I needed to be careful because the Battousai' was going to catch anyone that worked for my boss. I was scared that he would get so upset by me that he would break his promise to never kill.  
  
You thought that I would kill you? Kenshin asked.  
  
When she saw the confused look on his face she continued. I thought the Battousai' was going to, not Himura, Kenshin.  
  
Thank you Miss Kaoru. Kenshin said. He was glad that she saw them as two different people. He smiled when Kaoru began to laugh again. Now what is funny.  
  
Just the fact that I live in such luxuries now. I mean I have more than one out fit. I get a nice bed, even though just being off the floor is nice. Someone takes care of me. I have some one to tell my fears too. Also, I get to take a bath and I don't have to worry about my privacy.  
  
Oh, by the way, I need to buy you a new yukata. Yours won't clean. Kenshin said as he began to rise.  
  
No, that's okay. I don't need one. Kaoru tried.  
  
But you liked yours, right? When she nodded he went on. Then you need one.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kenshin made breakfast for Kaoru and while she ate he changed out of his yukata. He now wore a pair of dark colored jeans and a navy blue sweater over a white t-shirt. I can't believe that Kaoru had to go through all of that. Kenshin said to himself. No wonder she's scittish around people.  
  
Kaoru called sweetly from the living room interupting his thoughts.   
  
Yes Miss Kaoru? Kesnhin called back.  
  
Can I get up now? Kaoru asked.  
  
No. Just hold on. Kenshin quickly left the room and entered the living room.  
  
Kaoru sat turned around on the couch staring at him. She wore one of Kenshin's oversized t-shirts and a pair of jeans.  
  
Now what's wrong? Kenshin asked, his hands on his hips.  
  
I'm uncomfortable. Kaoru pouted.  
  
Well what do you want to do? Kenshin asked.  
  
Get up and take a shower. Kaoru said with a large smile.  
  
Kenshin thought a moment before speaking. How about a bath and I carry you there.  
  
Kaoru pouted for a moment, but soon agreed.   
  
Kenshin then walked over and picked Kaoru up in his arms and carried her to the bath room. He set her on the lip of the bath tub and turned it on. Now try not to stand while you change. Once your done then call me, but don't get out of the tub.  
  
Kaoru practiculy yelled.  
  
Miss Kaoru, I only mean so that you won't stand. Look I'll leave my yukata right next to the tub, so you can't put it on before I come in. Okay? Once she nodded Kenshin quickly ran into his room, got his yukata, and brought it back to her.  
  
Thank you. Kaoru said once he opened the door.  
  
Your welcome Miss Kaoru. Kenshin then left her alone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Once the tub was full Kaoru slipped into the tub, sinking below the warm water. Kaoru was so relaxed that she quickly fell asleep. When she finally awoke she could hear Kenshin calling to see if she was okay. Yes Kenshin just give me a few more minutes.  
  
That's fine Miss Kaoru. He replied.  
  
Kaoru did just that. After a few more minutes she pulled herself up on the lip of the tub and pulled the drain open. She then toweled herself off, which was sort of hard to do in a sitting position. Finally she pulled on Kenshin's yukata. It was a little big for her, but it felt wonderful. It was soft from being used for so long. With a large breath she breathed in Kenshin's scent, which was strong on the yukata. After shorting through all the different thoughts that came from his yukata she called out to him. Kenshin...I'm done!  
  
In no time at all he was in the room with her. She looked wonderful. Her eyes were bright and she wore a large smile. Her hair was down to her waist. Something about her wearing his yukata also made him very happy.   
  
He walked over and gently picked her up. Would you like to change or stay in the yukata?   
  
If you don't mind...this feels really nice. Kaoru admitted shyly.  
  
No, no. That is just fine. Kenshin said and then walked into the living room and placed her on the couch.  
  
Kaoru said.  
  
No Problem.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A.N. ~  
  
I sure hope that the length of this cha[ter will make up for the last one. I relize that it was short, but like I said last week was rough so at least I got it up.  
  
To the Reviewers~  
  
Angle1~ To answer you question, nope. In this gang at least, there is no one else that has been roped' into working for them. Everyone else that lives at the gang house are there bacause they won't to be. So, as you can see, she is very lucky to be away.  
  
Kawaii Kokkei Tsuita no Neko~Here is more, happy? I just love how enthusiastic you are! ^_^  
  
Kawaii-sama~ Wow! So many compliments. Since your on the tip of you seat then I hope you don't fall off. Ha Ha *Cough*.   
  
ad (animeloca@yahoo.com)~ Thank You.  
  
Koniko-chan~ I wanted to beat that character too. Haha!  
  
  
In My Head~  
  
Wow. Okay so know I have to get two projects done. My school is threatening to kick me out because I can't afford it, and to top it off... my aunt has six months left to live. Oh, were will it end! Haha. No other way to look at it then to laugh. Mybe that's why I write storys with people having such rough lives. Hmmm. Also, I just got the Inu Yasha comic volume 14, but I can't read it yet. See If I read it then it will be so hard to finish this story so i won't. I've got an idea for an Inu Yasha story so I really can't read it. Ugh, I'm so easily tempted! Haha.  
  
Dark Kishi,  
  
There are no bad reviews, only unwritten ones!  
  
We Walk In Shadows  
One Step At A Time  
Until That Time  
We Can Cross The Line.  
  
  



	5. Disturbance

Freedom   
Chapter 5  
Disturbance  
  
At around midnight that night Kaoru was fast asleep on the couch still dressed in Kenshin's yukata. Kenshin got up from his chair and walked over to her. Taking the blanket he gently pulled it away and began to pick her up when there was a knock on the door. Kenshin reluctantly walked to the door and looked out a little hole. What's going on Sano? Kenshin asked as he opened the door. He wasn't expecting him, but Kenshin also had a feeling that something was wrong.  
  
I'm sorry Kenshin. I was just in the neighbor hood and wasn't paying attention. Sano said sadly.  
  
What are you talking about? Kenshin asked.  
  
He's talking about us! Just then four men appeared behind Sanosuke.  
  
Kenshin took a step back remembering that Kaoru was asleep in the room. What do you want with me?  
  
We know that your friend Sano works with the Battousai. You're him, right? Another man asked.  
  
If I am then what does it matter? Kenshin said defiantly.  
  
Then we need to kill you. He answered. Suddenly they all lunged at Kenshin and Sano.   
  
The fight raged on for several minutes until Kenshin realized that he was fighting two of the men while Sano only had one, which meant that the fourth one was missing. Where is he? Kenshin instinctually flashed a glance over to Kaoru to see the fourth man walking towards her. She was scooting further into the corner of the couch as he got closer. Having no other choice, Kenshin abandoned the two men and in one flying leap he cleared the couch, landing between the other man and Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru called in a voice laced with fear as she grabbed onto the back of his shirt.  
  
Miss Kaoru, run to the bathroom. Kenshin requested.  
  
Kaoru tried.  
  
Please, Miss Kaoru! Kenshin pleaded.  
  
Kaoru didn't answer, she just climbed over the arm of the couch and stepped on the ground towards the bathroom. Immediately though when her foot hit the ground it rebelled and she fell to the ground. She tried to get up, but it hurt to much.  
  
Kenshin heard her yelp out in pain and instantly turned around to scoop her up in his arms.  
  
Hey hand that girl over! She belongs to my boss! The man shouted to Kenshin.  
  
Not anymore! Kenshin responded as he turned towards the bathroom.  
  
They'll never stop until they get her back. He yelled again.  
  
Kenshin didn't even bother to turn around. Then they'll be after her for a long time. Kenshin said emphasizing the word long. Once in the bathroom he set her on the floor and walked out closing the door behind him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kaoru could hear the fight that was taking place in the living room. Fear was slowly beginning to consume her. Fear for Kenshin, fear for Sanosuke, and then fear for her self. Finally no sound could be heard.  
  
I'll take these jerks to the police. Came Sano's voice.  
  
Need any help? Kenshin asked.  
  
No. Any ways, you've got Little Missy. Sano replied. Then Kaoru heard the door shut.  
  
Miss Kaoru? Are you okay? Kenshin asked once he opened the bathroom door. He knelt in front of her to make sure she wasn't hurt.  
  
Just a little shaken up. Kaoru lied. She was not okay at all. She was terrified. Kaoru welcomed Kenshin's arms as he scooped her up and carried her into the bedroom and sat her down on the bed.  
  
Kenshin walked over to the closet and pulled out a plain t-shirt and some really old nurse pants that Megumi had given him. Remembering the time he walked back to the bathroom.   
_  
Kenshin had to go to the hospital because he had hurt himself pretty well and had to stay there for awhile. He had complained about the little robe, so Megumi gave him some nurse scrubs. He just kept the pants.   
_  
After changing he walked into the living room and sat down.  
  
Kaoru called in an unsure voice.  
  
Yes Miss Kaoru? Is everything okay? Kenshin asked as he came into the room.  
  
Kaoru sat in the middle of the bed with her legs folded up beside her and her hands laced together in her lap. Her head was bowed, allowing her bangs to cover her eyes.   
  
Don't be scared Miss Kaoru. Kenshin tried to reassure her.  
  
That's just it Kenshin. I am scared. Kaoru looked up with a shocked look that she had just admitted it.  
  
Kenshin quickly walked over to the bed and sat down. What of?  
  
What that guy said was true. They won't stop until they find me. It happened when I was with my father and again when I was twelve. Kaoru said, her head once again bowed.  
  
Well, what I said was also true. Kenshin said.  
  
Thank you. Kaoru said. Kenshin made a move to get up, but Kaoru grabbed his hand. Please don't go.  
  
Kenshin asked, shocked by her words.  
  
I know you said that I'd be safe, but I'm still scared. Kaoru admitted. I trust you Kenshin. I know I'm safe with you.  
  
How can I refuse that? Kenshin thought. Okay, Miss Kaoru. Kenshin then sat at the head of the bed and leaned his back up against the wall. This all right?  
  
Yes. Thank you. Kaoru said with a large smile. She then slipped under the blankets. With a loud sigh Kaoru looked up at Kenshin. Are you going to leave once I fall asleep?   
  
I thought you'd want that. Kenshin said.  
  
I'd actually rather you stay here all night, unless it's to uncomfortable. Kaoru was becoming really close to Kenshin. She didn't want to, but something about him was just so welcoming.  
  
Then I'll be here when you wake up. Kenshin said with a reassuring smile. He watched as Kaoru turned onto her side and snuggled into the pillow. With a sigh Kenshin allowed himself to relax once he heard her breathing calm, signaling that she had fallen asleep. I have to get rid of that gang! If anyone deserves a life with out worries, then its her. Kenshin concluded to himself. After a few more thoughts Kenshin to drifted off to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Kaoru awoke the next morning she felt something against her back and across her side. Kaoru turned her head and strained her eyes to see Kenshin sleeping next to her.   
  
Kenshin was also sleeping on his side. One arm was draped across her and the other was folded under his head. From what Kaoru could see with out moving to much, Kenshin had his forehead rested against her back. He's so handsome. The thought should have shocked her, but it didn't. She knew that she was attracted to him, but that was it.   
  
Reluctantly, Kaoru looked at the clock. It's two o'clock in the after noon! She shrieked.  
  
Kenshin mumbled as he slowly opened his eyes. He instantly shot up and backed away. I am sorry Miss Kaoru.  
  
It was fine. Kaoru said with a pleasant smile. What's oro' mean?  
  
It's just something I say. I guess like Oh my'. People make jokes about it. Kenshin explained.  
  
I think it's a cute phrase. Kaoru then began to stand. She yelped as Kenshin grabbed her wrist and yanked her backwards.  
  
Kenshin was kneeling on the bed and as he had planned, Kaoru fell right into his awaiting arms. Miss Megumi told you not to walk, Remember?  
  
Kaoru only nodded. She was seeing if Kenshin had forgotten about that, but he hadn't. It's really late in the day. I've never slept that late before.  
  
Kenshin asked. He set her on the couch and walked into the kitchen.  
  
Yea. I usually have to wake up at dawn. It really stunk because on the nights I had to work I only got like two or three hours of sleep. Kaoru explained.  
  
Kenshin rooted through the kitchen trying to find something to make. Well, I usually wake up around six, but last night was probably the best sleep I've ever gotten.   
  
Really? That's great, I guess. Kaoru said.  
  
I thought so. Kenshin walked in and presented her with a tray of food.   
  
Kaoru took the food happily. Thank you.  
  
Kenshin sat in the chair and ate his food while watching Kaoru eat hers, making sure she ate slowly and not to much, when a knock came at the door. Kenshin got up and walked to the door as the knocking got louder. Sano what's wrong?  
  
I called you earlier, but no one answered! Where were you? I thought you weren't going to leave little Missy alone? Sano yelled as he barged into the room.  
  
Kenshin looked over at Kaoru. They both shared a look of surprise, but Kenshin soon answered. I've been here the whole time. I guess we didn't hear the phone.  
  
How could neither of you hear the phone? Sano asked, taking Kenshin's seat.  
  
Kenshin sat down on the couch next to Kaoru and took the tray away from her, setting it on the table next to him. Miss Kaoru and I were asleep.  
  
Yeah. We just woke up maybe thirty minutes ago. Kaoru said.  
  
Sano thought for a moment before speaking. Listen, Kaoru... Sano must've wanted to have a serious conversation. I need to know where the gang that you used to work for is.  
  
She asked.  
  
I got news that tonight would be a great time to get them all, even the head in just one sweep. Sano said.  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru asked simultaneously.  
  
Yea, they're celebrating something, so they'll all be there. Sano announced.  
  
Sano I know that we can take down a lot of people, but that's just to many. Kenshin said.  
  
Well, your not going. Sano clarified.  
  
What? Why? Kenshin was dumbfounded by this.  
  
Because our boss wants you to stay anonymous. Everyone knows that I'm connected with the battousai, so he said that you had to stay. Sano explained. You still get a percentage of the reward money and so does Little Missy.   
  
I do? Kaoru asked. Sano just nodded.  
  
So you're going alone? Kenshin asked.  
  
No the police are too. Sano told him.  
  
That made Kenshin feel some what better.  
  
Kaoru told Sano where it was and anything else she could that might help him out. Sano left quickly after that. He said he wanted to get a nap before.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kenshin paced around the room impatiently.  
  
Kaoru turned around on the couch and looked at him. Are you worried? She asked him.  
  
A little. Kenshin admitted.  
  
Why don't you sit down. You can watch what you want. Kaoru said offering him the remote.  
  
Kenshin walked around the couch and sat down next to Kaoru. He took the remote and began to flip through the channels.   
  
Maybe we shouldn't watch TV. Kaoru said noticing how everything on TV only distressed him more.  
  
I'm sorry. It's just that I've done this for so long that I'm not sure how he'll do on his own. Kenshin said  
  
No need to apologize. I understand, but I'm sure that Sanosuke will be fine. Kaoru reassured him.  
  
Kenshin leaned back onto the couch and tried to relax.  
  
Kaoru reached over and grabbed his hand. With her thumb Kaoru began to rub the back of his hand, trying to calm him. She smiled to her self when Kenshin closed his eyes and let out a sigh. It's the least that I can do. You stayed with me all night, I really appreciated it.  
  
I didn't mind. I slept wonderfully. Any ways, I told you already, I'll do whatever it is to keep you safe. Kenshin said as he opened one of his eyes and laid his hand over hers, which was still holding his other one.  
  
Kaoru smiled and was about to speak when the phone rang. Go ahead I'll tell you later. Kaoru said.  
  
Kenshin got up and answered the phone.   
  
Himura, I just got word from Sagara. The man said.  
  
Oh you did sir? How is he. Kenshin asked his boss in a polite tone.  
  
That girl of yours was a large help with the information she was able to give, according to Sagara. He replied. Any ways, the group is all taken care of. Everyone even the head of the group has been arrested.  
  
Really? That's just wonderful. Kenshin said.  
  
Yes it is. Mr. Toyogawa said and then continued. Now, about the young women. Since you no longer need to protect her then I have decided that she will move out. I have someone looking for an apartment for her and I will call you tomorrow with the details. She should be able to move in either tomorrow after noon or the next day. He finished.  
  
Oh...thank you sir. Kenshin said sadly. He held the phone to his ear well after the line disconnected.  
  
Kenshin? Who was that? Kaoru said shacking Kenshin loose from his thoughts.  
  
Sadly Kenshin walked around the couch and again sat on the couch, this time a little farther away from Kaoru. That was Mr. Toyogawa.  
  
Kaoru, picking up on his mood, slid closer to him. Is everything okay?  
  
Yes Miss Kaoru. He was just saying that the mission went well and that Sano was fine. For some reason Kenshin didn't want to tell her that she was going to move, or for that matter, that everyone she feared was now in jail.  
  
Oh that's good. Kaoru said with a sigh. She then yawned and looked at the clock. It's getting late.  
  
Yes it is. We should probably get some rest. Kenshin got up and took Kaoru in his arms to the bedroom.   
  
Hey, tomorrow I go to Megumi, right? Kaoru asked.  
  
Kenshin said. This for some reason added to his despair. He no longer had an excuse to carry Kaoru around.  
  
Will you stay with me again tonight? Kaoru asked as he laid her in his bed.  
  
If that is what you wish, Miss Kaoru. Kenshin sat, down his back once again up against the wall as Kaoru fell asleep. Kenshin didn't go to sleep that night though. He just watched her sleep, to far lost in his sad, depressing thoughts to notice the night pass by.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sir it worked. Susumu said as he walked into his boss' office. They arrested all the men believing that they were us.  
  
Wonderful. That should get the Battousai and the rest of them off of our backs. He said.  
  
Yes sir. It should also allow us to find the Kamiya girl, now that she thinks she is safe. Susumu said never forgetting about Kaoru.  
  
When you do find her make sure she remembers that it isn't good to play games. He said, knowing that Susumu will do just that.  
  
Don't worry sir. I have been planning it for awhile now. Susumu said with a large smile.  
  
Do whatever you wish...just don't kill her. He said.  
  
With that Susumu left the room still holding the sinister look on his lean face.   
  
Susumu was a tall man with dark hair and beady eyes. He had broad shoulders and kept his body well toned. Susumu usually wore black, but his strength was mostly in his cold appearance and gun. His personality was sneaky and manipulative. He planned to let Kaoru know just how evil he could be.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A.N.~  
I'm just sitting here typing and listening to my Goo Goo Dolls cds. Man do I love them! Please, please keep reviewing, I'm in real need of them.  
  
For The Reviewers~  
Izi~ Yea I think that it is cute how Kenshin and Sano are in this story two. Also, I thought for a while, and I guess it is a little dark for Kaoru.  
  
Angle1~ I hate it when people don't update for moonths either. Sadly though, I'm guilty of that with other stories, but I promise this won't happen in this story.  
  
Kaoru Himura7~Yea, I sure wouldn't mind living with someone like Kenshin. Aww a girl can always dream. ^_^  
  
Kawaii Kokkei Tsuita no Neko~ You gives such great compliments. I relly appreciate it. Oh and doesn't the romantic tension just drive you crazy.  
  
Koniko-chan~ Don't worry, I'm a huge sucker for romance! Haha. As for Yahiko...hmm...maybe or maybe not! Ok, no I'm kidding yea he's in the story, but much later. I thought about leaving him out, but decigeg that I needed his comic relief.  
  
In My Head~  
What's in my head lately? Um...well lately I've been sick so these reviews are really the driving force in my finishing this story.  
  
Dark Kishi,  
  
There are no bad reviews, only unwritten ones!  
  
We Walk In Shadows  
One Step At A Time  
Until That Time  
We Can Cross The Line.  
  
  



	6. Good Bye

Freedom  
Chapter 6  
Good Bye  
  
Kaoru awoke the next morning with a long yawn. She looked at the other side of the bed, but Kenshin was gone. Quickly she sat up and looked around for any sign of trouble. Oh. Good morning Kenshin. Kaoru said relieved to find him sitting on the window seat starring out at the city.  
  
Good morning, Miss Kaoru. Kenshin said as he turned to barely look at her. You should probably get dressed so we can go to Miss Megumi soon.  
  
Kaoru looked down at the foot of the bed to see that Kenshin had already pulled out some clothes for her. Thank you.  
  
Kenshin nodded and left the room closing the door behind him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kaoru quietly walked into the living room, hoping that Kenshin didn't see her on her feet.  
  
Miss Kaoru, you shouldn't be on your feet until Miss Megumi says that it is okay. Please sit down. Kenshin said in a sullen voice from the kitchen.  
  
Kaoru immediately sat down. She was shocked. Kenshin hadn't run over shrieking about her being on her feet. He only softly asked her to sit down. What is wrong with him? Kaoru asked herself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well you seem to be fine. Megumi said as she checked over Kaoru.   
  
Can I walk? Kaoru asked, eager to hear the answer.  
  
Megumi put her hand to her mouth and then lifted Kaoru's ankle in the air. I guess so. Megumi then looked over at Kenshin as Kaoru clapped and wiggled on the table, happy to have her freedom. Megumi noticed that he didn't speak and had a very sad look on his face.   
  
Well thank you Miss Megumi. If that is all I think we best leave. Kenshin said in his normal polite voice except with a depressing hint in it.   
  
Kaoru looked over at Megumi and shrugged. He's been like this ever since last night. Kaoru whispered as she walked pass Megumi.  
  
Megumi thought that maybe she could help Kenshin. Kenshin could you stay behind for a couple of minutes? I need to discuss something with you.  
  
Yes, Miss Megumi. Kenshin said quietly.  
  
I'll wait in the car. Kaoru turned and left.  
  
Megumi waited before turning to Kenshin who was looking out the window. What's wrong Kenshin?  
  
Wrong? Of coarse nothing is wrong. Kenshin said trying to sound happy.  
  
Megumi glared at him as if to say We both know that's a lie.  
  
Miss Megumi, it is not that big of a deal. Kenshin said.  
  
Then why is it upsetting you so? She challenged.  
  
Will you let me go if I tell you? Kenshin caved. He couldn't fight the emotions that he hid alone.  
  
Maybe. Depends on the seriousness of the problem. Megumi stated truthfully.  
  
With a sigh, Kenshin began to tell her. Kaoru has been the prisoner of a relentless and abusive gang. I kept her so that she would be safe. Now they are all in jail and she no longer has to worry.  
  
That's good. It would be hard to live in fear. Megumi stated  
  
Yes it would. My boss is in the process of buying her an apartment of her own, though, so either today or tomorrow she will be moving out. Kenshin continued.  
  
What is bad about that? Megumi said, not quite catching on.  
  
Miss Megumi, I don't know if I can live there without her around. Kenshin said. I think I have fallen in love with Miss Kaoru. She is so bright and cheerful, but stands her ground when necessary. I find everything about her wonderful. The only thing that isn't perfect is that she is only seventeen and I am twenty eight, but she doesn't act like an age difference would bother her. Kenshin paused for a moment, almost surprised at how strong his feelings for Kaoru were. Miss Kaoru is just so wonderful. If anyone doesn't deserve to be mistreated then it is Miss Kaoru. She is so pure that I get the feeling many times that I am not good enough for her. Kenshin finished with a sigh and a blush.  
  
Megumi stared at him for a couple of moments before speaking. It's obvious what you need to do... tell her that you love her and can't be without her.  
  
Thank you Miss Megumi. I will ponder the thought. Kenshin got up and began to exit the room when Megumi called after him.  
  
Don't spend your last day with her depressed. Her tine was a knowing one.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kaoru sat at the kitchen table eating her lunch as Kenshin talked on the phone.  
  
With a thank you, Kenshin put down the phone and sat down in a chair. Miss Kaoru, the gang that held you captive has been caught.  
  
Are you serious? Kaoru said shocked.  
  
Yes. Even the head is now in jail. My boss has bought you an apartment for your good work and says you may move in today because you no longer need my protection. Kenshin finished.  
  
Kaoru said a little upset to be leaving, but deciding it best not to tell Kenshin. Kaoru got to her feet. I'll get my stuff and we can go.   
  
Kenshin nodded, allowing his depressed mood to consume him further.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kenshin slowly walked down the hall as Kaoru looked for her door. Kenshin? Are you coming?   
  
Yes Miss Kaoru. Kenshin looked up and walked to the door where Kaoru stood. Kenshin opened the door and allowed Kaoru to go in first.   
  
So this is my home? Kaoru asked, noting that the layout was like Kenshin's.  
  
Yes Miss Kaoru, it is. Kenshin said as he walked in. Unless you don't like it at all.  
  
Well, um, it is intimidating. I've never lived alone. Kaoru said as she came to stand next to Kenshin again.  
  
Kenshin took her hand in his and looked her straight in the eyes. Miss Kaoru, fear is one thing that can control you, but it is also something that you can control. If you fear living alone then that is no reason at all, but if you would just rather be with someone because you like to have someone around to confide in, then that is another thing. Kenshin spoke softly. He knew that there was a fear in her. He also knew that with that fear he had the power to make sure she came back to him, but Kenshin didn't want to do that to her. Kenshin knew that he loved her enough to let her go. He knew he loved her enough to allow her to experience life, with or with out him around.  
  
Then I guess I should at least try it. I mean I've lived through much worse then just living alone. Kaoru said with an obviously forced laugh.   
  
Kenshin let out a sigh, this was not what he wanted to hear, except half of him had already excepted it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
What is my problem? Kenshin yelled out loud. He drove down the streets to his apartment. Kenshin thought. I'm going home to my lonely, no one waiting for me with a smile on their face or anything, nothing to look forward to, apartment. Kenshin let out another sigh trying to calm himself. All she is doing is moving out. It's not like I'll ever see her again. But as Kenshin thought about that another thought entered his mind making him upset again.   
  
Since she no longer needs you, I am going to have her move out. Is what his boss had said.  
  
Since she no longer needs me, then why would she want to be with me? Kenshin said. He then looked up at the review mirror and memories began to fill his head. I remember asking her not to steal. I remember telling her that I would repeat none of what had happened to her. I even remember watching her sleep in the back seat and holding her when she hurt herself in the bathroom. Kenshin then jerked and sharply turned a corner. He pulled into a parking space and slammed his head into the steering wheel. She's not dead! Why can't I stand to be with out her for just a little while. Kenshin raised his head as the answer hit him. Because when she's around, it is the only time I feel like I have any true meaning. Kenshin smiled at that thought and returned to the streets.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kaoru was looking around her new home when she walked into the bedroom. Oh my... Kaoru gasped as she saw a large stack of money in the middle of her bed. Just as she reached out to pick it up the phone rang and she reluctantly ran off to find the phone.   
  
Kamiya, Kaoru? A rough man's voice asked. This is Himura's boss, Mr. Toyogawa, did you find the money?  
  
Y-yes I did. Kaoru responded.  
  
That is for your help with the gang. He clarified.  
  
Kaoru said.  
  
Next time it will be a check if you choose to help me. I just gave it to you like that because I thought you would need groceries. He explained.  
  
What do you need my help for? Kaoru asked.  
  
I won't need it often, but since you are known as being with a gang I believe that you could help us get some inside information. Each mission I will ask you to complete, you will have the choice of accepting or declining. the more you work the more money you get. understand? Mr. Toyogawa explained.  
  
Kaoru replied.  
  
Good. Have a nice night. with that the line went dead.  
  
Kaoru hung the phone up and walked back into the bedroom. she picked up the money and walked out of the apartment. I'm hungry. She thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
I wonder if she will desert us? Sano thought as he sat across from Kenshin eating his dinner. I don't know Kenshin, it just doesn't sound like something that she would do.  
  
That's what I think, but then there's that little voice taunting me, saying that we didn't really know her. Kenshin said.  
  
Sano thought for a moment before speaking. Do you really have strong feelings for her?  
  
Kenshin stalled.  
  
Come on Kenshin, tell me the truth! Sano leaned across the table and stared him in the eyes.  
  
Um... yes. Yes I do. Kenshin finally admitted. But do you know how old she is?  
  
Sano admitted.  
  
Seventeen. Only seventeen and I'm twenty-eight. It just isn't right. Kenshin knew that age didn't really matter, but what if she wanted someone her age?  
  
Well then, I guess, love knows no age. Sano said as if he was some awesome philosopher.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A.N.~ I had this wonderful paragraph about how long it took me to right this chapter, but it's gone now. I hate it when you delete something and it won't undo the delete! Any ways, this took me so long so I hope you like it. Like always review!   
  
Dark Kishi: Everyone say hello to my friends Laura and Amy!  
  
Amy: Hi ya'll what's up. *says in southern accent* (remember we are southern.)  
  
Dark Kishi: Laura speak!  
  
Laura: Huh....? You say something?  
  
Dark Kishi: Sorry amy's to busy annoying us!   
  
Amy: *Starts singing* I know a song that gets on everyone's nerves.'  
  
Laura and amy: *fighting Over purse.*  
  
All of us: *Singing Don't worry be happy.' All the sudden Laura and Amy began to fight again , but this time its something off of Jerry Springer.*  
  
Dark Kishi: Please somebody save me!  
  
Amy: You took my man.  
  
Larua: Well he's better of with me!  
  
Dark Kishi: At least no one will take my anime loves from me. *I say in a timid voice. Begins to ramble off all my loves from anime.*  
  
Amy: He ain't never been good enough for you that's why he broke up with you and know he's with me.  
  
Laura: Ooh honey. *Shaking finger* You drink like a camel  
  
Dark Kishi: Minna-san, I think they forgot the point of this skit.  
  
Laura: Oh yeah what was the point again. *Says scratching back of head.*  
  
Amy: *Falls off of chair laughing.*  
  
Dark Kishi: we were supposed to convince them to leave reviews.  
  
laura: Why was that important again?  
  
Dark Kishi: Because it makes me feel like someone in this world loves me!  
  
All of us: So, in sort, this could have been easier with out this, but please review.  
  
For The Reviewers~  
  
Inuyasha#1~ Well I'm glad you like the story. Also, Inuyasha is another favorite.  
  
Azura Dea~ Well I hope you found a way to wait for more. Ha ha Anyways, I'm glad you think this story is interesting.  
  
Kawaii Kokkei Tsuita no Neko~ Your gonna have to wait for the kiss, but romance is building. Any ways I know when certain things will happen, but sadly a kiss...not until well after chapter ten.  
  
Koniko-chan~ Yea I'm sorry if it seamed to easy, but hey when you're looking for something good you'll take any cahnce, ne?  
  
Animeloca~Thanks for taking the time to review.  
  
Elisa ang~ Hmm a million times before? I would have lost count after maybe... two? But I'm glad you like the story so much.  
  
Kaoru Himura7~ Yea lets get a whole group to kill those thugs!  
  
AnkaraStark~ well heres chapter...how'd you like it.  
  
Ana~ Thanks for the huge compliment. What an honor to be told how great my story is.  
  
In My Head~  
  
Pretty much nothing is in there. I'm to hyper to think strait. This is how I get when my friends are around. Oh yeah school starts monday the 18th!  
  
Dark Kishi,  
  
There are no bad reviews, only unwritten ones!  
  
We Walk In Shadows  
One Step At A Time  
Until That Day  
We Can Cross The Line.  
  
  



	7. Kaoru's Eighteen?

Freedom  
Chapter 7  
Kaoru's eighteen?   
  
  
Kaoru laid in her new bed with the covers twisted around her legs. What was that? Kaoru asked herself for the fifth time that night. She just couldn't relax. Even if the men that haunted her were in jail now she was still scared. When she did relax memories of what she went through danced through her head. If not that then new ideas of how she might be caught and tortured came. Either way sleep was just a battle that she didn't care to fight.   
  
This wouldn't happen if Kenshin was here. Kaoru thought. So now I'm reliant on someone else. I'm so weak! Irritated Kaoru threw herself out of bed and walked over to the window. Midway there she realized that she didn't have a window seat like Kenshin did. Maybe I should ask him if I could come back? Kaoru left the room dressed in the yukata that she had forgotten to give back to Kenshin, or didn't want to give back to him, and her raven hair tied in a lose braid. She walked over to the couch, sat down, and turned on the TV.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
It wasn't like Kenshin was having much luck sleeping either though.   
Kenshin flipped on his side one last time before grunting and jumping to a shitting position, furiously throwing the covers to the floor in all directions. This is ridiculous! I'm exhausted, but I feel like I've forgotten something.   
  
Kenshin slowly crawled out of bed and walked into the bathroom. Switching on the light, Kenshin looked at himself in the mirror. He wore the t-shirt and hospital pants again.   
  
Kenshin scrutinized himself like he used to do before Kaoru came in to his life. Actually, she broke in. He said.  
  
This was what Kenshin had been doing that night she broke in. He had just gotten out of the shower and pulled on his yukata, which was now missing, and began to stare in the mirror.   
  
That was so long ago. He thought as he began the old ritual.  
  
Staring at himself in the mirror he noticed all the differences between himself and Battousai.   
  
One was his eyes. They used to be amber and narrowed, an evil look that could scare the bravest of men. Now they were a violet color and wide, open to the world, a sadness though that only disappeared when Kaoru was around. His eyes seemed to always convey a conflict that was surging with in his soul.  
  
Another difference was his hair. Still the same red color only worn differently. While he was the Hitokiri Battousai he wore it long and in a high ponytail, but now that he was just Himura Kenshin, he wore it shorter. He fingered the tresses that ended where his neck and back met. Bangs still shadowed his face, but not for the same reason. He used to wear the bangs because it was a way to look like a mystery and a better way to hide yourself, now it seemed like he just couldn't get rid of them, symbolizing that he would always live as a shadow.  
  
Then there was his personality. He actually allowed it to show. Before he only acted as a cold on feeling void that left its soul somewhere else.  
  
But one thing hasn't changed. Kenshin whispered as he allowed his hand to drift over his x shaped scar. This was the scar that linked his to personalities. This was what made sure he never forgot how far he had come from that heartless fool he once was. This was the one thing that would never go away. It was his curse, but it was also his blessing.   
  
No, Kaoru was my true blessing. Kenshin whispered. The scar is only a curse and a gift of a memory.  
  
Kenshin stared at him self for a few moments longer before walking out of his apartment, slipping on some shoes and grabbing his keys before he left. He had already tried sleeping on the couch and found that also useless, so he decided to drive around until morning then he would call Kaoru and make sure she was okay.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kamiya Kaoru? the boy asked as Kaoru opened the door.  
  
Yes. May I help you? She asked.  
  
This for you. He asked and then rushed off.  
  
Kaoru looked at the packages before entering the apartment. She then sat down at the kitchen counter and opened one of them up. the first thing she saw was a letter addressed to her.  
_  
Miss Kamiya,  
I hope you won't mind, but since you will be working for me and have already done so much, I thought it would be kind to help you find out more about yourself. I've tracked down a family member who has provided all this for you. It was found in your house after your father was found dead and you missing. Also there are other interesting things inside.  
_  
Kaoru was shocked. Her life was in these boxes, but she was to scared to she what her life was. Just then the phone rang and Kaoru was a little relieved to answer it.   
  
Miss Kaoru? Kenshin asked.  
  
Kenshin! Oh I'm glad it's you. Kaoru announced  
  
What's wrong. Kenshin was concerned by her voice.  
  
I just got two boxes form Mr. Toyogawa. It contains things from my pass, but I'm scared to look inside. Could you come over? Kaoru figured that it might be easier if someone was around.  
  
Sure! I'll be right there. Kenshin said happily and hung up the phone.  
  
Kaoru hung up the phone and walked into her bedroom with a large smile on her face. Guess I should change out of his yukata, that way I can keep it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Have you found her yet? A man said as he stood in the shadows of an alley way.  
  
No, but we do know that a cousin of hers was contacted. Another man said as he walked further into the alley.  
  
I thought all the Kamiya's were taken care of. Susumu said menacingly.  
  
Y-yes, but it seems that one has been overlooked. he answered.  
  
Then you need to make sure this cousin is never heard from again. I don't want our little one finding out more information then she probably already has. Susumu told him. Both knew this meant to kill the Kamiya's cousin.  
  
Yes sir. It will be done. He said as he turned and left.  
  
Susumu faded back into the shadows once again allowing his mind to wrap around the world that he had developed to torture the Kamiya girl.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kenshin walked down the hall to Kaoru's door, but this time a little bit happier. He was amazed at how just the thought of her made him bounce with joy.  
  
Reaching out to knock on the door, Kenshin stopped in midair. I'm nervous. Kenshin said as he hardly contained a laugh. I'm actually nervous. I've never been nervous. I've always been so sure of my actions, but now, I...I just don't know what to expect, I don't know how I should act, and I don't know how she will act. Kenshin took a deep breath and steadied himself. Go ahead, just knock.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Who is it? Kaoru asked as she walked to the door. She knew it was Kenshin, but she'd always wanted to say it.  
  
It's Kenshin, Miss Kaoru. He responded from the other side of the door.  
  
Hi Kenshin. Come on. They're over here. Kaoru said as she threw open the door, grabbed his hand, and tugged him over to the kitchen counter. I haven't moved them yet.  
  
Have you opened them? he asked.  
  
No. I'm scared. What if I find something out that hurts? Kaoru admitted.  
  
Then I will be right here to make it stop. Kenshin grabbed one of the boxes and walked over to the couch, followed closely by Kaoru. Kenshin sat down with the box on the floor and opened it. Lying on the top was a golden locket in the shape of a heart with flowers etched into the delicate metal. Kenshin looked up at Kaoru and with his eyes asked permission to pick it up. When she nodded he gave her a reassuring smile and picked it up. Kaoru sat down beside him and leaned in as he released the lid and allowed it to open.  
  
That's my mom and dad. Kaoru said as she leaned in closer. and that's me she said as she pointed to the little baby in the woman's arms.   
  
Kenshin handed it to her as he looked back into the box.  
  
Kenshin look. Kaoru placed her hand on his back.  
  
What is it Miss Kaoru? Kenshin asked as he looked up.  
  
Kaoru placed her thumb on the lip of the lid opposite of the picture and flicked it open. Kaoru gasped as she saw a small folded up piece of paper. Slowly Kaoru took it from its spot and unfolded it. She then handed it to Kenshin. Please read it.  
  
Are you sure? He asked. When she nodded, he began to read.  
_  
Dear Kaoru,  
If you're reading this then I have not succeeded at what I had wished and have left you alone. I can only imagine what your life has been like, but I hope the information I can give you will help you become stronger.  
_  
Kenshin flipped it over and continued to read.  
_  
Inside of our photo album is a letter explaining what really happened and why we had to leave you. Please know that your mother and I always loved you and always will.  
Love  
Daddy.  
_  
Kenshin handed it back to Kaoru and she quickly refolded it and placed it back in the locket. After closing it she placed it on the table. So is the album in there?  
  
Kenshin noticed that she wasn't showing much emotion and wanted to ask her about it, but he decided not to and looked into the box pulling out a slender black binder.   
  
I guess it's small because we didn't have much time to fill it. Kaoru said in a matter of fact tone. Kaoru took the binder from Kenshin's hands and laid it on her lap. With a deep breath she slowly opened it revealing a larger version of the picture in the locket. I wonder... Kaoru murmured as she removed the picture from the paper and set it on the table. She then noticed that there was a smaller piece of paper. Slowly she removed that to reveal a large rectangle had been cut out of the middle of the pages. She saw that inside was a letter written on smaller pages. Kenshin...will you please read these? Kaoru asked as she handed them to him.  
  
Suddenly a thought hit him. Why was he reading these? Can you read Miss Kaoru?   
  
Kaoru asked shocked.  
  
I'm so sorry Miss Kaoru. I didn't mean to insult you. Really I didn't Kenshin stopped when Kaoru put her hand on his mouth.  
  
It's okay Kenshin. I...I can only read certain words. I never went to school and no one really cared so I didn't learn that much. Last time I went to school was when I was eight. Kaoru admitted.  
  
Oh...don't worry Miss Kaoru. If you want to learn then I'll teach you later. Kenshin smiled when he saw her nod. Ok so why don't I go ahead and read this.  
_  
Dear Kaoru,  
I guess you found this. I wrote this so you could learn what really happened.   
  
It started when I was only twenty, before I married your mother. My brother's son, got this wonderful idea that he could make a lot of money if he went against this one gang. I don't know the details, but the gang got so upset that they decided to take revenge on the whole family. Hence there is a death warrant for anyone with the Kamiya name.   
  
I then met your mother. I tried to tell her to leave me, I told her that as soon as we married that she would be in danger, but she didn't care. Soon we did marry and then later you were born.   
  
One night before your mother died I heard a noise out side and went to investigate. Outside I found a note saying that my family had been marked. I immediately ran inside only to find your mother lying on the ground. The doctors said she was poisoned.   
  
I tried to ignore the threats after she died, but it got to be to much and I began to worry about your safety. So now I write this for you before we make our escape. If you have this then I have a good feeling that your life has not worked out the way I wanted it to at all. I just hope that your life is a happy one.  
Once again, We love you,  
  
Mom and Dad.  
_  
Kenshin set the pages back into the album and looked at Kaoru. Are you okay?  
  
Huh? Uh...yeah, I'm fine. Shouldn't I be? Kaoru asked.  
  
Kenshin turned to face her better and grabbed her hands. It's okay if you're not okay. Miss Kaoru if you're upset then I'll understand.   
  
Kenshin...I don't know what to feel anymore. Kaoru admitted. She felt numb and heartless. when Kenshin took her hands she felt her heart warm up, but not enough to tell her how to feel.  
  
Why don't we look through the other box? Kenshin asked as he got up and grabbed the other box. He walked back to the couch and set the box next to the other one. He removed the lid and took out the first thing. It was a newspaper.  
  
Look Kenshin! Kaoru said as she pointed to the headline in large print.   
  
The Kamiya Curse. Kenshin read aloud. Kaoru it talks about finding your father in the hotel room.  
  
Kaoru asked shocked.  
  
Yea it says here that they aren't sure why, but another Kamiya was found dead in a hotel room shot multi...oh my. Miss Kaoru, I'm so sorry. I'm being so inconsiderate. Kenshin announced once he felt Kaoru's aura change to an unsettling one.  
  
No Kenshin. Please tell me what it says. I need to know the truth. I've lived a lie my whole life. Now it's time I know. Kaoru looked to the floor in front of her with a very solemn look on her face.  
  
Kenshin sighed before he began to read more information for Kaoru. He was shot multiple times. According to the man at the front desk of the hotel said that Mr. Kamiya checked in along with a little girl. The little girl turns out to be his daughter Kamiya Kaoru, but she has not been seen since the murder. Kenshin stopped and looked over to Kaoru to make sure that she was okay They now that it's in connection with the string of deaths that took the lives of a total of twelve Kamiya's. Now the total is up to thirteen maybe fourteen if Kaoru is not found. The young girl Kaoru would end the line of Kamiya's.  
  
Wow. I'm the only one left. Kaoru got up and walked over to a window in the living room. I knew my parents were gone, but I don't even have uncles, aunts, grandparents, or cousins. Kaoru said as she watched the cars whizz by on the streets below. Kaoru couldn't help, but think of even in this large world she was alone, no one around.  
  
Kenshin got up and came to stand behind Kaoru. What about your mother's family?  
  
I don't know her last name. Any ways I remember her saying that she was an orphan. Kaoru didn't bother to look at him as she spoke. I'm alone in a world that cares nothing for the weak.  
  
You can't mean that. Kenshin said as he laid a hand on her shoulder. People care for you.  
  
Who Kenshin? Kaoru's sadness began to whirl around. Finally feelings for her parents death and the lack of a life that she had begun to show them selves. Tell me Kenshin! Who cares about a little girl with no family. Who cares about a woman that is so messed up in the head that she can't even deal with things with out losing herself. Kaoru turned from the window to face Kenshin and began to yell. Who would care about me. I can't read, I can't write, and...I'm lucky enough to know how to add and subtract! Kenshin I am an uneducated psycho freak that has no hope!  
  
Kenshin took a step back. He was shocked that Kaoru was screaming at him. He couldn't stand that she was thinking like this.   
  
I have no identity. Everyone thinks I'm dead. Why wouldn't they, I've been missing for years. Go ahead Kenshin, tell me. Tell me who in this world would care about a fucking freak of a person like me! Kaoru kept on screaming at him.   
  
I do! Kenshin screamed back as he grabbed her below the shoulders and pulled her to his chest. I care about you Miss Kaoru. Kenshin dropped his voice's volume to normal and pulled her into a tight embrace, he even allowed his eyes to water, but not to flow down his face. Come here. He said as he stepped back and pulled Kaoru over to the couch.   
  
Kaoru was too shocked to argue with him. Her anger began to dissipate as Kenshin sat on the couch and pilled her to sit on his lap. Soon tears trickled down her face as she was cradled to Kenshin's body. Why Kenshin?  
  
Why not? Miss Kaoru, we all care about you. Sanosuke, Mr. Toyogawa and myself. Kenshin allowed her to cry for as long as she felt necessary. When he felt that she was calmed, he placed his index finger and thumb on Kaoru's chin and gently lifted it so she looked him in the eyes. Do you believe now that people care about you?  
  
Kaoru's voice was soft as she thought over what he was saying.   
  
Kenshin leaned closer and kissed her on the cheek. When he pulled back he gave her a smile. Do you want to continue.  
  
Y...yes please. Kaoru said as she scooted off of Kenshin's lap to sit beside him, but still really close. She reached into the box again and pulled out a piece of paper. It's a birth certificate.   
  
Kenshin asked a he leaned over her.  
  
Hey I can't see. Kaoru said as she tried to push him away, letting a giggle escape.  
  
Sorry. Just thought I'd lighten the mood. He gave her a smile and sat up.   
  
Kenshin... This is mine. Kaoru looked closer at the paper. And look at this! It says that my birthday is...tomorrow!  
  
Are you serious? Kenshin took the paper from her hands. You're going to be eighteen.   
  
Just then the phone rang. Kenshin, could you get that? She asked him. I want to look at this.  
  
Yea sure. He said as he got up and walked over to the phone.   
  
Yes may I please speak with Ms. Kamiya? the voice asked.  
  
Kenshin immediately recognized the voice. Mr. Toyogawa! I'm sorry sir that I didn't recognize sooner.  
  
Himura, this is what I like about you. He responded with a loud chuckle.  
  
And what is that sir. Kenshin said as Kaoru came to stand next to him.  
  
Your loyalty and respect. He said. Now, Himura, what are you doing with the Ms. Kamiya, or should I even ask? He said implying something that both knew.  
  
Kenshin blushed and turned away from Kaoru while allowing his bangs to cover his eyes. Sir with all do respect, I think that why I am her at Miss Kaoru's home has nothing to do with why you called.  
  
You're right, so may I please speak with her? He asked his employe.  
Kenshin looked over at Kaoru and she nodded her approvement. She then took it out of his hand and placed her hand over the speaker. What did he ask you? Kaoru asked Kenshin.  
  
Nothing. Now don't keep him waiting, Miss Kaoru. Kenshin smiled as he placed a hand on the back of his head and laughed.  
  
Kaoru rolled her eyes and turned around. She then put the phone to her ear. What do you want?  
  
Ms. Kamiya...I don't know how to tell you exactly. Mr. Toyogawa stalled.  
  
What is it. Kaoru asked wishing that he would jump to the point.  
  
The information that I gave you was given to me by a cousin of yours. He began.  
  
My cousin? Kaoru shrieked as she tuned to Kenshin who stood behind her. Kenshin, I do have family!  
  
Kenshin was about to say something when his boss spoke and Kaoru turned away again. Let me finish Ms. Kamiya. That cousin though was found...dead this morning. She was shot last night.  
  
Kaoru's mouth dropped and slowly she could feel tears fall from her eyes. She whispered.  
  
Kenshin watched her back as her arm dropped to allow the receiver to drop to the floor. He then gasped as he saw her start to descend to the ground. Miss Kaoru! Kenshin lunged forward and grabbed her shoulders. Kenshin sat down on the floor and pulled Kaoru on to his lap.   
  
She twisted around and as Kenshin wrapped his arms around her she buried her head in his chest. Oh why me?  
  
Kenshin reached for the phone and put it to his ear. Sir, thank you for your call.  
  
Is she okay? He asked.  
  
How would you feel right now? Kenshin asked. When he got no response Kenshin spoke again. Good bye sir. Kenshin slowly got up and took Kaoru with him, hung up the receiver and scooped Kaoru up into his arms. He then walked down a hall and into her bedroom and placed her on the bed. Then he pulled the cover over her body and walked away.  
  
She's dead. Kaoru whispered in a barely audible voice.  
  
What did you say Miss Kaoru? Kenshin said as he turned back around.  
  
Kaoru didn't move as she stared out the window. I thought for a moment that maybe I had family, but no. She's dead. I was so close, only to become so far.  
  
Kenshin walked over to the bed and kneeled down on he floor in front of her. I told you that you're not alone. Kenshin placed his hand on her cheek and smiled when she placed her hand over his. I'm going to leave and come back tomorrow so we can celebrate.  
  
Celebrate what? Kaoru mumbled.  
  
Your birthday. Kenshin got up and leaned over to kiss her cheek. I'll bring Sanosuke.  
  
Kaoru just nodded as Kenshin left. Kaoru was alone and noises that were just noises began to haunt her and make her believe that they were more. They've killed my cousin. They want to end the line of Kamiya's which means I'm next. Kaoru allowed those words and everything that she discovered that day to flood her mind. She had no time to sleep. there was just to much to work out. They can still hurt me even in jail.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A.N.~  
Ok another chapter. My first week of school is over, but it was so crazy! Friday after noon my friend passed out and I was the only one in there for a little while. They took her to the hospital and everything. I've never been so scared, because she started to shake also. Luckily I was calm and able to take care of her until they got there. I cried and everything afterwards though. So, If I sound somewhat spacey, then you know why.  
  
For The Reviewer's~  
  
Angle1~ Is Kenshin sweet or what? I like your idea too, but you'll just have to wait and see!  
  
AnkaraStark~ Ok here it is. Hope this satisfies your hunger! lol! (If that sounded mean then it was said wrong. Believe me I'd never say anything rude to my reviewers! ~_~)  
  
Kaoru Himura7~ I loved how Kenshin carried Kaoru also. You don't know how upset I was to end it, but I guess the story would have been a little dull if she didn't walk sooner or later. Any ways, I have this little pic in my head of you stepping into my story and lecturing Kenshin! Haha ^_~  
  
Kawaii Kokkei Tsuita no Neko~ Oh please don't explode! Didn't someone say that anything worth anything is worth waiting for? Lol.  
  
Azura Dea~ Did you go crazy? Or did I take to long? If you did go crazy its okay, because I already am! Lol ^_^  
  
SamuraiX Koneko~ If your review sounds obsessive, then I love those kind of reviews! Haha. Wow Nobuhiro Watsuki? what a honor!  
  
Koniko-chan~ Yea Don't you just want to walk up to Kenshin and give him a big hug and kiss? Haha!  
  
In My Head~  
Like I said, my head is mush! Any ways, Thank goodness my friend is okay! Also, Inu Yasha starts showing again on Cartoon Network with new episodes this week. go to www.cartoonnetwork.com for more info.! I'm so happy! Lol ^_^   
  
Dark Kishi,  
  
There are no bad reviews, only unwritten ones!  
  
We Walk In Shadows  
One Step At A Time  
Until That Day  
We Can Cross The Line.  
  
  



	8. A Birthday

Freedom   
Chapter 8  
A Birthday  
  
Stop banging! I said I'm coming! Kaoru snapped as she walked to the door. Someone just wouldn't stop! What the hell do you want! She screamed as she threw open the door.   
  
Dang, you look like you would know what is in hell. You look bad! Sano said forgetting to think before he spoke.  
  
Kaoru shrilled.   
  
Happy birthday, Miss Kaoru! Kenshin said as he stepped in between the two. He handed her a bouquet of flowers.  
  
Oh thank you Kenshin. They're beautiful! Kaoru exclaimed, which was no lie. They were beautiful. So many colors working against and with each other to be noticed. The smells all twisting and turning to create a common bond. They already sat in a cobalt blue vase that accented the flowers wonderfully. Kaoru walked over to the couch and put them down on the coffee table.   
  
Do you want to go get something to eat? Kenshin asked.  
  
Oh that would be great! Why don't I go take a quick shower before we go. Kaoru said.  
  
That would be a good idea. Sano mumbled.  
  
Kaoru asked as she turned around in front of the hall entrance. You know I have half the mind to...no wait I have the full mind to kill you! Kaoru said as she began to walk towards him.  
  
Sano said with a sly smirk. Just try it.  
  
Miss Kaoru, Sano, could you please reframe for death. It is a birthday. Kenshin chipped in trying to stop what was to come.  
  
Yes Kenshin. I'll be out in a few minutes. Kaoru said. She then quickly ran into her room and then to the shower.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
It only took Kaoru forty-five minutes to shower and dress, but she couldn't bring herself to leave the room. This was her first birthday in a long time.  
  
Kaoru looked at her self in the mirror. This was one of the outfits that Kenshin had bought her. It was a long denim skirt that looked as if a pair of jeans had been cut. She also wore a vintage style t-shirt that was red and in gold read Rub my tummy for good luck.' Sano had insisted on the t-shirt.   
  
Kaoru laughed at the memory and began to pull her hair into a high ponytail tied with a large red ribbon. She used to wear ribbons in her hair before she was taken. The ribbons was also taken along with everything else. She couldn't help, but to wonder if she hadn't been taken and her parents were still alive would she of been the same person that she is now.  
  
With a sigh Kaoru left the room and walked into the living room where Kenshin sat quietly and Sano paced the room impatiently.  
  
Ah, Little Missy! Sano said as he saw her enter. Well, well you're wearing the shirt. Sano skittered closer and began to rub her stomach.  
  
Hey stop that! Kaoru smacked his hand away and jumped behind Kenshin who had just gotten up from his seat.  
  
Just wanted some good luck. Sano grumbled as he jammed his hands in his pant pockets, but he allowed a smirk on his face. He wore a leather jacket with a simple white t-shirt and blue jeans. His hair though still stuck strait up and for some odd reason he always wore that red what-cha-ma-call-it around his head.  
  
Shall we go? Kenshin asked as he stepped away from the two and towards the door.  
  
Kaoru said as she marveled at the sight of him. He sure looks good. Kaoru thought.  
  
Kenshin wore a light blue button up shirt that he left the top three un done and a pair of flat fronted black pants. The sleeves were rolled up so they were now 3/4 in. long. He gave her a smile and held the door open for her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Breakfast was nice and simple with Kenshin's occasional comments on how Kaoru should make sure not to eat to much or to fast. Kaoru would only smile and tell Kenshin thank you for reminding her. Then she would continue to eat.  
  
Afterwards they all sat in the car trying to decide where to go.  
  
Where would you like to go, Miss Kaoru? Kenshin asked her.  
  
Kaoru whispered and began to think. Is there a park around here with a pond and ducks?  
  
Yea. You want to go to a park when you can do anything? Sano said a little shocked by this.  
  
Yes please. Kaoru whispered.  
  
I think it's a wonderful idea. Kenshin said and then pulled onto the streets.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The three walked down the path that weaved throughout the park. The birds chirped their songs while the flowers stretched their blossomed heads to the sun.  
  
Kaoru walked between Sano and Kenshin, but her mind didn't notice it. She couldn't stop the memory of her last birthday.  
  
Hey Little Missy, you okay? Sano asked as he noticed how quiet she was.  
  
Kenshin noticed this also and decided that maybe she needed to be alone. Kenshin reached behind Kaoru and grabbed Sano's sleeve, yanking him back.  
  
Hey What are you doing? Sano demanded.  
  
I think we should let her be. Kenshin said as he watched Kaoru's form become smaller as she kept walking. Kenshin knew that she was remembering something as she never noticed that they were gone.  
  
You think she's okay? Sano's concern grew as she never answered him.  
  
We won't know until she says she is. Kenshin then turned to face him. We have to understand that even though she's free, her memories haven't let go. She's been abused physically, but more threatening is that she's been abused mentally.  
  
Well if anyone can help her and understand her turmoil, then you can. Right? Sano said with a slap on Kenshin's back.  
  
I hope so. Kenshin whispered. I really hope I can help you, Miss Kaoru. He told himself and then began to walk, but slower.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Happy birthday Kaoru! Kaoru turned away from the pond to see her mother and father standing there, their hands linked in each others. She then looked to the bank of the pond to see herself when she was a little girl.  
  
Look Mommy, it's a mommy duck and its babies! A little Kaoru sang happily.  
  
That's wonderful, hunny. Kaoru's mother then walked towards the little girl and took her hand. Now come on. We don't want to be late for your party, right?  
  
This is the best birthday ever! The little Kaoru exclaimed as she ran after her mother occasionally looking back to grin at her father.  
  
It was the best birthday. Kaoru whispered to her self as she found her self back in her present life standing in front of the pond. Oh, why did they have to leave me! Kaoru exclaimed as she dropped to the ground sobbing and fisting the grass in he hands.  
  
Miss Kaoru! Kenshin exclaimed as he watched Kaoru drop to her hands and knees. Using speed that many had never seen, Kenshin ran over to her. He also dropped to his knees before her. He grabbed onto her shoulders and pulled her to look up at him. Miss Kaoru? He asked, taking his hands from her shoulders, he cupped her face. Why are you crying? Shouldn't your birthday be fun?   
  
It's nothing. Just memories. Kaoru whispered. She then gently pulled away from him and sat down, allowing her legs to stretch before her.  
  
At the same time Kenshin moved to sit next to her with his legs also stretched before him. Some memories are worse than others I guess. Was it a bad one?  
  
No. Actually it was a good one, but because it was good, it was sad. Kaoru admitted.  
  
You okay now? Sano said as he came to sit on her other side, mimicking the others.  
  
Kaoru looked at her hands for a moment and then looked over at Sano. Where are your parents, if you don't mind?  
  
Sano thought for a few moments before speaking. I don't really know. I haven't seen them since I was fifteen.  
  
Do you remember them? She asked again.  
  
Yea, but I try not to. I was kicked out of the house. Difference of opinions. So I don't think about them and they don't think of me. It's all very simple you see. Sano told her.  
  
Oh, I'd say sorry, but some how I think it's not something you want. He nodded and she turned to Kenshin. What about you?  
  
Me? Well my parents died when I was real young, so all I know of them is what I've been told. That's only that they were real kind people even on their death beds.  
  
Kaoru looked at her hands again. Would I be any different if my parents were alive?  
  
Kenshin asked her.  
  
If my parents were still around and I hadn't been taken would I of turned out as the person I am now? Kaoru asked him.  
  
He turned towards the sky and spoke slowly. Well on a personal level, I like who you are, so if this was how you were supposed to be or not doesn't matter to me. He then turned and watched her mouth gape at his words. What about you? Are you happy with who you are now?  
  
Kaoru thought for a moment and then looked him in the eyes with a smile. Yes. Yes I think I am.  
  
Kenshin got to his feet and then pulled Kaoru to hers. Lets go eat.  
  
It's really that late? Sano asked.  
  
Let's eat at my place. I'll cook. Kaoru offered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kaoru carefully laid the plates of food before the two men before taking her seat. So, how is it? She asked hastily.  
  
Immediately Sano spit the food back on his plate with a disgusted look on his face. What is this? It's horrible.  
  
I think it's fine. Thank you, Miss Kaoru. Kenshin said politely.  
  
I'm glad you like it, Kens... Kaoru was then cut off by Sanosuke.  
  
You'd have to have a steel stomach to eat this crap! Sano exclaimed.  
  
Exactly what are you trying to say? Kaoru asked in a menacing tone as she took to her feet and leaned over the table.  
  
Miss Kaoru please calm down. I'm sure Sano doesn't mean what he is saying. Kenshin said, trying his best to calm everyone. He sighed in relief when Kaoru sat down.  
  
Well I'm still not eating it. Sano said as he leaned back in his chair, his hands behind his head. Before Kaoru could say anything Sano had flipped over and was lying on the ground, his feet in the air. Oh, my head. He moaned.  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru began to laugh hysterically at the sight before them. That's what you get! Kaoru giggled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well I need to go meet someone so I think it's time I leave. Sano said as he stretched his arms out.  
  
Are you sure? Kaoru asked as she followed him to the door with Kenshin lagging behind.  
  
Yea, business you know. Sano said with his hand behind his head.  
  
Miss Kaoru, I believe it's more of a girl than business. Kenshin gave her a smile before ducking away from Sano.  
  
Sanosuke began to shake his head feverently. That's not true.  
  
Whatever Sano. You do what you need to. Kaoru smiled at him and closed the door. She then turned around to come face to face with Kenshin. Do you have to go too? Kaoru whispered with her head down allowing her bangs to cover her eyes.   
  
No. I can stay...unless you wish to be alone. Kenshin stumbled to get the words out.  
  
Kaoru shrieked. I mean...please stay. Kaoru took his hand and led him to the couch. What do you want to do?  
  
It doesn't matter. I'm happy with anything. Kenshin took a seat on the couch as Kaoru shuffled around. Miss Kaoru?  
  
Yes, Kenshin? What is it? Kaoru stopped what she was doing to look at him.  
  
Am I...Do you think... Kenshin stumbled with the words he was trying to say. With a deep breath he decided to just say what was on his mind. Do you think I'm the person that I'm supposed to be?  
  
What do you mean? Kaoru asked as she took a seat next to him.  
  
He got to his feet and began to walk around the room, allowing Kaoru's gaze to follow him where ever he went. Who was I supposed to be? Am I supposed to be Himura Kenshin, the non-killing crime fighter who goes unnoticed by the world? Or am I supposed to be the Hitokiri Battousai, cold hearted killer, who is so close to the edge of insanity that a feather could knock me over; who has become lost to the world because everyone is to scared to see him. Kenshin paused for a moment before speaking again. Or am I supposed to be someone else entirely? Kenshin stared at his hands. Slowly he saw a hand reach over to him and pull him to kneel on the floor. Kenshin never looked up, but he knew that it was Kaoru holding his hands and kneeling in front of him.  
  
Kaoru was a little scared by his ranting. There was such ferocity in his words. She knew then that he had been thinking about this subject for a long time. Kenshin I haven't known you for that long, but I can tell you this, I know for a fact that I hope you are never supposed to be the Battousai again. I don't want you to be cold, and I think you don't want that either, right?  
  
Your right. So who am I supposed to be? Kenshin asked, still not looking up.  
  
Well right now your just Himura Kenshin. You think your unnoticed, but your not. Kaoru took one of her hands form his and placed it on his cheek.  
  
Kenshin uncontiosly leaned into her hand. For some reason it was soothing. What do you mean? He asked in a faint voice.  
  
Kenshin, I mean, I notice you. Kaoru smiled when he looked at her with shock in his eyes. Now I don't know who you were supposed to be, but like you told me, I like who you are so who you were supposed to be doesn't matter to me. Kaoru smiled again as she allowed him to think over that. Now let's get off the floor.  
  
Thank you. Kenshin whispered as he also got to his feet.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Miss Kaoru the movie is... Kenshin drifted off as he looked over and saw Kaoru asleep with her head on the arm rest. Quickly he decided to put her in bed and leave. Carefully he got to his feet and scooped Kaoru up into his arms. He froze when she wiggled a little.  
  
Slowly her eyes crept open. She whispered still in her sleep.   
  
Shh, go back to sleep Miss Kaoru and I'll see you in the morning. Kenshin whispered to her as he walked down the hall and into her room.  
  
Your leaving? She asked.  
  
Kenshin laid her in the bed and pulled the covers out from under her and tucked her in. Yes. You're tired, so I'm going home.  
  
Will you come tomorrow? She asked. She really wanted to ask him not to leave at all, but she felt a little embarrassed about that.  
  
Yes of coarse. I'll call you tomorrow to see when to come. Kenshin replied.  
  
Thank you. Kaoru whispered with a smile on her face as sleep once again took over.  
  
Kenshin sighed and left the room. He found her key and locked the door behind him and slid it under the door back into her apartment. I wish I could stay with her. Kenshin thought to himself as he walked down the long hallway.   
  
With out any warning a feeling hit him so hard that it almost knocked him over. Dark depressing colors swirled around in his mind followed by a sharp scream. Kenshin clamped his hands over his ears trying to drown out the female's scream, but found that it only got louder. The scream was in his head as if warning him of something. Kenshin ran down the hall and the stairs as quickly as he could. Once he got to his car he began to insert the key in the door when another scream coursed through his mind. This time it was his name being screamed, as if pleading to him. This was followed by an image of a beautiful woman with long raven hair and sapphire eyes that gleamed with tears. A hand that wore a black leather glove was trying to cover her mouth, but she kept wiggling. finally with one last scream of his name it went silent and the image faded away.   
  
Miss Kaoru. Kenshin whispered as he realized who the woman was. Snapping out of his trance Kenshin hurried to get in his car and gunned it down the streets to his home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
A.N.~  
I need ya'll s help though. I'm thinking of having a song or lullaby occur in this song. I can't tell you exactly what parts I would like it for, but if I can find the perfect song then we'll see. Okay I'm looking for a kinda sad one. You know one that displays Kaoru's yearning to be free or rescued. something sad and slow, with lots or meaning...or anything you guys think might fit Kaoru's turmoil! Also I would appreciate it if they were in Japanese and english. Please choose one of the three ways to offer your help- in your review, in a e-mail, or in an instant message! Thank ya'll so much!   
  
Also...please, please, please review! I've been so tired lately so more reviews would really help! Let's get this story lot of reviews. Another reason is that my friend Amy (remember her form a couple of chapters ago?) Well, I had her read the story up to chapter seven, and she doesn't like it!She didn't mean to and even apologized, but I think I'm wounded, so I don't know!  
  
For the Reviewers~  
  
Angle1~ Well the gang members in jail are, well, I'm not sure. I think it's be easier to think that they are gang members, or just hired help. hmmm. I'm not sure! My friend that passed was fine, but on monday or tuesday she was in the car with another friend when his brakes failed and he crashed into another car, but they are okay. Just bruised from the seat belts, but thank god they were wearing them! Any ways she passed out from dehydration and high blood pressure. They think her medicine was messing her up, But She is fine now and I'm so happy!  
  
Elisa ang~ Okay here they are. Once again I'm glad you love this story!  
  
Azura Dea~ Don't ya just love the padded room? I know I do! Haha! Whos that? *Looks behind her quickly.* Ahh! The doctors have found me! I got to hurry! ^_^  
  
Thunder Sister~ Evil? Wow! Haha kiss that all you posers! *screams at everyone else that claims they're evil* I'm EVIL lalalalala! Me evil so there!  
  
Kawaii Kokkei Tsuita no Neko~ That is exactly what I strive for! I want Kenshin and Kaoru to be the perfect match!   
  
Koniko-chan~ I could tell you what Susumu has panned for Kaoru, but then why would I write the story! Thank you again for your concern for my friend!  
  
In My Head~  
Second week of school is over! I'm so happy. Tonight I went to see Pirates of the Caribbean for the second time! I love that movie! Johnny Depp is my hero! My friend and I went to get a drink and the cashier was so cute! We began to tease and flirt with him! It was so much fun. When he said our orders again we teased him saying he was so smart and then I said he must've gone to college because he was so smart! Ugh it was fun! I should do that more often!  
  
Dark Kishi,  
  
There are no bad reviews, only unwritten ones!  
  
We Walk In Shadows  
One Step At A Time  
Until That Day  
We Can Cross The Line.  
  
  



	9. Premonitions Come True

Freedom  
Chapter 9  
Premonitions Come True  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
Please be for warned that the language in this chapter is one of the reasons that this story is rated R. ^_^  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kenshin? What are you doing calling at this time. Sano asked.  
  
Sano! I think we were wrong. Kenshin stopped to calm him self. As I was walking to my car I heard a woman screaming. It was in my head and at first the scream was out of shock or fear, but then the voice was screaming my name and it was as if she was screaming for me to help her. Then I saw an image of Kaoru and someone was trying to hold their hand over her mouth. Kenshin paused and spoke again. I'm probably just overreacting, right?  
  
I don't know Kenshin. I mean your usually right when you have these feelings and I'm led to believe that this one is really true because I've never heard of you having them this intense. Sano said.  
  
I thought I was going to die from all the emotions that were being inflicted on me at once. Kenshin admitted.  
  
Right, but I have to say that I was there when we caught the when. It was easy, all of them were there. They struggled, but after sometime we rounded them all up and now there in jail. Sano explained to him.  
  
I believe you. Maybe I'm just to uptight. I think I'm just going to take a shower and see what happens tomorrow. Kenshin decided.  
  
Good idea. Call me if anything happens. With that Sano hung up the phone.  
  
Kenshin let out another sigh, he'd done a lot of that lately, and walked towards the shower. Another thought hit him. What if it was just too easy. Kenshin said emphasizing the word too. I need to stop thinking like that. Kenshin reprimanded himself and walked into the bathroom.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kenshin stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around himself. He still hadn't found his yukata so this was good for now. The shower hadn't calmed his nerves either. He just couldn't get rid of the thought that something wasn't right. Maybe it was because he was to close to Kaoru. Settling on that thought Kenshin walked into his room and pulled out the same pair of nurse pants. Running the towel through his hair as he walked back into the bathroom, he hung it up. He then walked into the living room and laid down on the couch. He tried again to get some rest, but in the end just like the night before, morning would come and he would still be awake.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kaoru turned over in her bed and grunted in anger. Will I ever sleep? She asked herself. She had awoken an hour ago and just couldn't sleep. What was that? Kaoru asked aloud as she sat up strait. She then released her breath as she recognized the sound. Only a siren. Kaoru laid back down on her pillow and put her hand over her heart. Calm down Kaoru. You're just getting upset over nothing. She told herself. That sounds like someone is trying to get in. Kaoru thought as she heard a scratching noise. No just ignore it. She said as she turned over. Then a knocking sound began. Should I...no. she decided to lay there and try and ignore it, but it just kept getting louder. She got up and walked out of her room.   
  
On her way to the door, Kaoru readjusted Kenshin's yukata. It was still a little large, but it comforted her. She could still faintly smell Kenshin on it. She stood at the door listening to the annoying banging. Hey, what's that. She whispered. On the floor laid her key. Shrugging it off, Kaoru picked it up and put it on a table. Returning her attention to the racket Kaoru looked through the peep hole. Kaoru whispered as she backed away from the door. On impulse she turned around and ran for the phone in her room, accidentally slamming the door behind her.  
  
Kaoru picked up the phone, and with shaky fingers she dialed the number on a piece of paper.  
  
Hello? Sano it's really late call... Kenshin said, but was cut off by a frantic voice.  
  
Kenshin! I need help. I'm so scared! Kaoru pleaded into the receiver.  
  
Calm down, Miss Kaoru! Kenshin tried.  
  
No Kenshin! Kaoru screamed. She clamped her hand over her mouth as she heard what sounded like someone trying to force the door in. They're coming. Kaoru whispered into the phone.   
  
Miss Kaoru, what are you talking about? Kenshin asked getting worried.  
  
They got out of jail and now their trying to get into the apartment. Kaoru tried her hardest not to scream.  
  
Listen to me carefully. Kenshin told her in a commanding voice. Keep quiet and hide somewhere. Anywhere and don't move! Hang up the phone and I'll call Sano to get the police.  
  
Kenshin please hurry. I'm so scared. Kaoru whispered.  
  
Well if it isn't the Kamiya girl! Susumu said as he threw open the door.  
  
Get away from me! Kaoru yelled back to the man. Kenshin he's... Kaoru tried to tell him something, but Susumu jumped her and was trying to pull her off the bed. Let go of me! Kaoru let out an ear shattering scream.  
  
Miss Kaoru! Kenshin yelled in to the phone. It was happening. Just like in his thoughts earlier. He was right.  
  
Kaoru screamed out for him. She tried to get out of his grasp, but it wasn't easy. His hand came up to hold her mouth, but she bit it making him let go and scream. While he was screaming Kaoru made a run for the door.   
  
Don't you dare run from me! He warned her. He got to his feet just as she reached the door.   
  
Kaoru refused to stop. She had to get away.   
  
Susumu stopped and looked around. He walked into the hall and saw a table with chairs. Don't let her get away. He told his two men who stood at the door.  
  
Kaoru stopped in front of the two men and started to walk backwards.   
Susumu took one of the chairs and slammed it up against the wall. He took one of the legs. Not a good idea to run Kamiya.  
  
Get away from me. I don't want to go back. You're just going to kill me. Kaoru yelled. she walked around the couch, watching him as she did so. She was hoping that he'd follow her and then she could make a break for the bedroom. Her hope grew when he began walking towards one end of the couch. Taking a deep breath she bolted for the bedroom.   
  
Susumu knew this was what she would do, so right as she began to run, he did too. With one large swing he hit Kaoru as hard as he could with the leg, right across her back.  
  
Kaoru screamed as she fell to the ground. Pain coursed through her, sending every part of her to go numb. Please leave me alone. She begged. It was over. She couldn't move. Her only hope now was Kenshin.   
  
Now you know, Kamiya, that we need you. You haven't paid off your debt. Susumu said as he stood over her.  
  
Kaoru tried one last time to move. Slowly and with very shaky movements, Kaoru pulled herself on to her hands and knees. I'll never go willingly, you no good low-life bastard! Kaoru yelled.  
  
Susumu snapped and picked her up to slam her back against the wall. Don't call me that.  
  
Kaoru could feel the blood dripping down her back and the pain form his movements were excruciating. Why not? Your just a fucking ass hole who feeds off of other peoples pain. I pity you and all the bastards like you.  
  
Shut up bitch! He yelled. He yanked her away from the wall to throw her with all his strength into the living room.  
  
Kaoru landed with a loud crack onto the coffee table. Kaoru laid there for a few moments before she struggled to get up. Kaoru rolled over on to her hands and knees and allowed her head to drop. Kaoru stared at the floor and in no time at all, she watched as drops of red plopped to the floor. She then unconsciously reached up to touch her head. when she pulled it away, she found her hand covered in blood. Losing her balance Kaoru placed her hand back on the floor leaving a hand print in blood on the carpet.  
  
Damn. Get her and lets get out of here. Susumu yelled as sirens began to sound through the streets.  
  
Kaoru felt her body being lifted into someone's arms. She tried her hardest not to lose conciseness, but once she got to the door Kaoru's head flopped back and everything got dark.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kenshin raced down the streets that were still colorfully lit at three in the morning. He had called Sano earlier and he promised to call the police and come as quickly as possible.  
  
I knew I should've listened to my thoughts. Kenshin yelled through gritted teeth as he pressed a little harder on the peddle. God Damn it! If anything happens to her, I'll go crazy! Kenshin gave a odd chuckle at this thought. I am crazy. Don't forget that you were the Battousai at one time. Kenshin began to fight his own thoughts.  
  
But I'm not the Battousai.  
  
You were once though.  
  
Not now and that's what matters.   
  
That may be, but your still crazy.  
  
Miss Kaoru doesn't think so. She likes who I am.  
  
And you thought that she was the one with mental trauma.  
  
Yea. Look at me, I'm arguing with myself.  
  
Kenshin shook himself from his thoughts once he found himself at her apartment. The streets were lined with police cars. Kenshin hastily parked his car and jumped out.   
  
Excuse me sir, but this is a crime scene. Police man said, blocking Kenshin's way.  
  
Please you got to let me get up there. I'm the one that Miss Kaoru called. Kenshin pleaded.  
  
Oh! Is your name Himura Kenshin? He asked.  
  
Yes. Now can I go? Kenshin was very anxious to get up stairs.  
  
Yes the chief and Mr. Sagara are waiting for you. He replied.  
  
Kenshin thanked the man and ran into the building.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
This doesn't look to good, does it? Sano asked the chief  
  
Before he could answer Sano, Kenshin ran into the room. Kenshin was still dressed in his nurse pants, but he had quickly thrown on some shoes and a t-shirt. Where is she? He yelled in a demanding voice.  
  
Kenshin, um... Sano was trying to think of the appropriate words. Kaoru was taken. They got here just in time to see the car she was in and tried to follow them, but...  
  
But what! God damn it Sano, just tell me. Kenshin was getting angrier by the minute.  
  
We lost them and don't know who got her. Sano admitted.   
  
What do you mean? I know that it was Susumu! Meaning you didn't get the whole gang! Kenshin yelled.  
  
But we already have someone who says he's Susumu, and he admitted. The chief stepped forward.  
  
Then their playing some type of game on us! Kenshin took a look around the room.  
  
Maybe I should take you home. Sano offered.   
  
Is Miss Kaoru hurt. Kenshin asked trying to hold some of his control, which showed when he used the word Miss.  
  
We think so. Over there on the wall beside the bedroom is a long strip of blood that isn't complete. A chair was broken over there and the leg looks like it was used to make that mark. In front of the couch is a hand print in blood and drops near it, like who ever it was, was on their hands and knees. The coffee table is also broken as if someone fell onto it. Signs of a struggle are evident through out the apartment, even the bedroom. The chief explained the crime scene.  
  
Kenshin listened to the explanation and then turned to leave.   
  
Kenshin where are you going? Sano asked.  
  
We still need your report on what happened tonight. The chief called.  
  
I'm going to go get Miss Kaoru. Kenshin gritted out.  
  
Kenshin! You can't! Sano said running forward.  
  
And why the hell not? Kenshin yelled. He had lost his cool. How dare someone tell him he couldn't save Kaoru.  
  
Because boss told us to wait also. Sano whispered.  
  
Kenshin couldn't believe his ears.  
  
We have to wait until we have a plan. Sano said.  
  
My only plan is to get Miss Kaoru. Kenshin brushed past Sano and walked down the hall and out to his car.  
  
Once he was at his car, Kenshin opened the trunk and fished out his sword. He then walked to the driver's seat only to find Sanosuke was blocking his way.  
  
I can't let you do this. Sano said in a sad voice.  
  
Kenshin unsheathed his blade and pointed it at Sanosuke. Get out of my way Sano.  
  
Sano got the message, but didn't move. Go ahead, but I won't move. It's not smart to do this Kenshin.  
  
Don't tell me what's smart or not! Kenshin dropped the sword from Sano and looked him in the eyes. I need to save her.  
  
I know Kenshin, but you need to wait. Sano then looked over at the chief and nodded. The police are going to hold you in a cell to make sure you won't go anywhere, just until we have a plan.  
  
Before Sano could even finish Kenshin felt someone grab him from behind. Another man grabbed his sword and sheath while the other man pulled his hands behind his back and placed the cuffs on his wrists. The sword was given to Sano and Kenshin was placed in the back of a police car. Kenshin never said a word. All he could think of right now was how to get Miss Kaoru out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kaoru slowly opened her eyes, but immediately regretted doing so once she realized where she was. No one had saved her during her slumber. Kaoru laid on her stomach, her bed being the floor. No pillow or blanket either. Kaoru lifted her hand to her head and found it untreated for. This was part of the punishment here. No one treated her wounds. She wasn't worth that much.  
  
Kaoru began to get to her feet, but fell in the process, making her head spin.   
  
Not a good idea Kamiya Susumu said in his all knowing voice.  
  
Kaoru spat.  
  
Susumu asked. He was looking for an exact answer. He walked over and squatted right in front of her. What did you say?  
  
Yes, sir. Your right. Kaoru gritted.  
  
That's better. Go clean yourself Kamiya. Susumu said as he stood again and walked out of the room.   
  
Kaoru watched until he was gone and then she got to her feet. Taking every pain with gritted teeth, Kaoru walked over to the window and looked out. It was early in the morning, so few would be up. Kaoru began to lift the window, careful not to make to much noise. Once it was high enough, she slipped out the window. It was a little cold, especially if all you had on was a bloody yukata. Kaoru looked all around her and then dashed down the street, running as fast as her sore body could go. She never once looked back. I've got to get out of here. She told her self.  
  
A bullet was shot and Kaoru knew that they had found that she was gone. This meant that Kaoru had to run faster. Then she heard an engine rev up and knew that she was in big trouble. Out of the corner of her eyes, Kaoru saw a bush and quickly made a run for it. Kaoru lunged under it, scratching her knees and arms.  
  
Come out little Kamiya. Susumu said in a menacing voice.  
  
Kaoru shuddered at the memory of when she was younger. She had made the mistake of asking him why he called her Kamiya. He simply put his hand to her cheek and told her, It is my way of reminding you of your place. At the time she didn't understand how her last name could do that, but now she did. It was to tell her that she was alone and that she was one of the cursed.  
  
I told you to came out and you didn't listen! Susumu snatched her hand and pulled out a stumbling Kaoru. He held her wrist tightly and pulled her up to him self.  
  
Kaoru stood face to face with Susumu, but showed no sign of weakness. Scratches bled on her face along with the reopened wounds. She saw his other hand come close to her face and she shut her eyes and tried to pull away.   
  
Susumu held her chin with his fingers and brushed his thumb against her cheek bone. He smiled when she twitched from the sting. It's not a good idea to hide in bushes. Susumu said as he showed her the blood on his thumb. With out any warning he jerked Kaoru to the car. It's not smart to run, Kamiya, not smart at all. He opened the door and pushed her in. You act as if you're worth something. He said as if it was some kind of joke.  
  
Because I am. She thought. Kaoru drew further into the yukata as Susumu slid in beside her. Somebody thinks I'm worth it. She told herself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A.N.~ Okay here is chapter 8. My goal was to make this chapter really intense. Did I succeed? Any ways, Once again, my friends comment on how she didn't like this story stung, so the more reviews the better I'll feel about myself. Feel free to tell me what you hate about my story, what you love, or if you have any questions! Please please please though let's get a LOT of reviews for this thing.(Not that I don;t appreciate what I already have, because I do!) That way first of all I can feel real good about myself and also I can show my friend how wrong she was for not liking this story! ^_^  
  
For the Reviewers~  
  
Crystal Renee~ First off, thank you for reviewing. I'm so sorry I left off where I did, but I have to say that I update on a regular basis so have no fear!  
  
Angle1~ I think the vision of Kaoru was explained in this chapter, but if not please feel free to ask. Also thanks with the help!  
  
Dragonmasterduelist~ Wow what a name! Hehehe^_^ Woohoo, my story is the bomb! I'm so happy. Thank you!  
  
Inuyasha~ I take it from your name that your an Inuyasha fan. I'm so happy you like the story!  
  
Kenshin-gotenks~ I'm so glad you like this story! Haha! I've got you attached! Just try and get away! No never mind please don't try and leave me! I need you!  
  
Brenna~ Thank you for reviewing. Reviews make the heart grow fonder! ^_^  
  
Elisa ang~ If what you say sounds like a kindergarten teacher, then I love kindergarten teachers! Any ways, does anyone know why their called that? Kinder...Garden? Is anyone else confused?  
  
Kawaii Kokkei Tsuita no Neko~ Well your right that was a wonderful compliment. I loved it so much. All I can say is awww. ^_^ I love Battousai and Kenshin so I guess that's why its a mix.  
  
Wolfgirl~ See, see, see? I updated aren;t you proud?   
  
Azura Dea~ Padded room? No, but how about a prison cell? Yep he is under lock down. How sad. :-(  
  
Thunder Sister~ Wow, I think for the first time I'm scared by a reviewer. Hehehe *begins to laugh nervously* Save me.  
  
In My Head~ I'm so happy because my other friend made me a mix CD of Inuyasha songs. I'm also happy because Rurouni Kenshin manga is coming out soon in english! I'm playing soccer to, but this year sux! I'm the oldest on my team and there is only like seven girls on the team, but our coach gets mad because we play to rough! Also she keeps canceling practices if it rains. we get to play in the rain, but not practice! What's up with that? And her main focus is that we need to win! Well what ever happened to just having fun playing the game? That's what we did last year and I loved it and we did well. Ugh!  
  
Dark Kishi,  
PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE THEM ALL!!!!  
There are no bad reviews, only unwritten ones!  
  
We Walk In Shadows  
One Step At A Time  
Until That Day  
We Can Cross The Line.  
  
  



	10. Breaking Me

Freedom  
Chapter 10  
Breaking Me  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Translation at bottom~  
  
arasoi wa mada tsuzukun darou  
dono michi ima ga taisetsu na no sa  
gamushara ni natte miotoshite kita mono  
tatoeba dare ka no yasashii hohoemi mo  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kenshin sat on his cot, his head in his hands and his elbows resting on his knees. I have to help her. He said once again. Kenshin could barely think though with the image of Kaoru hurt and struggling.  
  
How are you? Sano said through the cell bars.  
  
Kenshin looked up and allowed his eyes to show. His eyes had gotten narrow and the violet now had specs of amber that were slowly taking over. He watched for a moment as Sano took a step back. How do you think I'm doing. He grounded out.  
  
Kenshin, I know that you care for little missy, but... Sano tried to reason with him, but was stopped when Kenshin got to his feet and lunged at the bars.  
  
Care? You have no idea. Kenshin hissed. He was gripping the bars so tightly that his knuckles were turning white. Kenshin lowered his gaze to the ground and allowed the specs of amber to fade. I haven't slept in days. My home now feels lifeless. I find myself daydreaming about her. She deserves to have a life. Every time she got hurt, I panicked. I never panic. When she was staying with me, at night I would get so scared that something if I heard a sound then I would check on her. When she moved out and I'd start to worry, I'd drive around until day came. Kenshin finished and turned around to walk back to his cot.  
  
Sano was almost shocked at the words he heard. He knew Kenshin cared for Kaoru, but never really figured on how much. My hands are tied, Kenshin.  
  
Why can't someone go after her though. Kenshin asked.  
  
I already told you. Sano lowered his eyes and shuffled around nervously.  
  
No. You told me a lie. I want the truth, Sanosuke. Kenshin's voice was a monotone. He had the feeling that there was a larger reason that kept him from saving Miss Kaoru.  
  
Damn Kenshin! Why can't you just leave it alone! Sano yelled his hands in fists. When Kenshin looked him in the eyes though, Sano knew the answer. Sano sighed and looked back to the ground. They think it's not worth it. They believe that more people's lives could be lost and they think that one person isn't worth it.   
  
Kenshin just sat on his bed quietly. He listened to Sano sigh in defeat and walk off, His feet clicking in rhythm. Kenshin wanted to scream, but couldn't. He was stunned. Day slowly descended into night, but Kenshin took no note of it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kaoru awoke to the sound of a door slam.  
  
We got him boss. Kaoru could hear someone yell.  
  
Slowly Kaoru got to her feet and slinked over to the door. It was late night or early morning, so the house was just now catching the light of day. Placing her ear to the door Kaoru listened. She couldn't hear much and curiosity was a large force that Kaoru just couldn't resist. With all those fighting against her, Kaoru caved and opened the door to slip into the main room.   
  
You shouldn't put your nose in where it doesn't belong. Do you know why? Susumu asked the man.   
  
Another man stuttered.  
  
As Kaoru slipped behind the couch she saw that Susumu was standing over a kneeling man with his henchmen standing behind him.   
  
Because my friends behind you have this thing about cutting off overly nosey noses. Susumu ended with a laugh. Now. I need to know just what you were doing.  
  
I...uh...I was sent to get information. The man stammered.  
  
You mean to steal. Susumu leaned in.  
  
If that's how you think of it. The other man was trying to cover his faults.  
  
Susumu leaned back and looked at his men before returning his gaze. That is how I look at it, but don't worry, you want be looking much any more.  
  
Kaoru peered over the couch and watched as Susumu lifted the gun to the mans head and pulled the trigger. Kaoru released a scream and immediately clamped her hand over her mouth. Tears streamed down her face.   
  
What do you think your doing! Susumu yelled as he grabbed her hair, sending pain to the still untreated wound on her head.  
  
Stop! I'm sorry. Kaoru screamed out. She was then thrown by Susumu. She slid across the wood floor on her side, slamming into one of the walls. Kaoru passed out at that moment.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
I thought you were taught a long time ago to stay away when we are taking care of business? Susumu said once Kaoru began to stir.  
  
Kaoru looked up at the man who stood above her. She twisted around until she could stand directly in front of him. I'm no longer yours to torture.  
  
Susumu grabbed her chin in his fingers. You can dream all you want, but from what I've heard from the government, they don't think your worth it.  
  
Kaoru slumped back to the floor as Susumu left. She couldn't believe it, but Susumu didn't lie about those things. That was part of how the gang stayed on the streets. They had people that worked in the police station so they got all types of information. It's over. She whispered.   
All here hope began to fad. This was it. If they really did care about her then wouldn't they have come by now? Was this her life? Tears began to coarse down her cheeks she didn't want to end up like this. She wanted to be free. She wanted to be with Kenshin! With every minute though, another piece of Kaoru's spirit broke form the once healing one. Kaoru was slowly reverting into her former self. The one who had nothing left to give.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Susumu walked back into his own room and sat down at his desk. His mind was flooded with Kaoru. Why did she act so quiet? Had her spirit been broken already. How come it was so easy? Was it because she was really happy? He asked himself. Susumu then got up from his desk and began to walk the room. He yelled. I had so many things planned for her, but now its all ruined. I'll be able to send her out on the streets sooner than I thought.  
  
He picked up the phone and dialed a number. This is Susumu. Listen, I need a favor. I want to find out everything you can about where Kamiya was staying. I know that she has fallen for someone and I want to know who they are. The man on the other side said yes with no hesitation and then hung up the phone.  
  
It was late night and tomorrow night he had a mission to take care of, so he decided to go to bed early that night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kaoru woke up to someone shaking her.   
  
Get up! A man told her.  
  
Kaoru nodded before she got to her feet. She was unsteady, but she tried to walk to the door. Does Susumu need me?  
  
Yes. He is in his room waiting for you. He said.  
  
Kaoru nodded and then walked to the other side of the gang house. Once there she knocked on the door and waited until she heard her queue to come in. Did you need me Susumu? She asked once she entered.  
  
Come here. Susumu said from his bed.  
  
Kaoru was reluctant and shook her head no.  
  
Susumu took his gun out and pointed it at her. Don't disobey me.  
Kaoru allowed her head to drop before she walked over to his bed and sat down. Yes Susumu. Kaoru sat at the foot of his bed while Susumu sat with his back against the wall.  
  
Who were you staying with? He asked.  
  
Kaoru was shocked.  
  
I know that you feel connected with someone that you met while you were gone. Who was he? Susumu asked.  
  
I won't tell you anything. Kaoru said.  
  
Kamiya, don't push your luck. Susumu grounded.  
  
I know why you call me that! Kaoru attacked.  
  
You do? Well then you have figured something out. Susumu taunted.  
  
Kaoru looked down at her hands. I know a lot of things. I'm very smart.  
  
Susumu began to laugh. Yea I'm sure you are. He then held up his hand and began to count on his fingers. Let's see, you have very limited math skills. You can't read. You haven't seen a movie since you were a little girl. Face it, compared to society, Kamiya, you are the most uneducated child in the world. How ever do you think you could make it with out me?  
  
Shut up! Just let me go! I'm not a slave. Kaoru was really upset.  
  
Are you speaking badly to me? Apologize now. He ordered.  
  
She screamed.  
  
You little wench. Susumu yelled as he lunged at Kaoru. You are really pushing yourself Kamiya! Susumu said as he pinned her to the bed.  
  
Kaoru squinted her eyes shut and shut her mouth into a grimace. She refused to say anything though.  
  
Susumu rolled off of Kaoru and grabbed his gun. Get out. His voice was low.  
  
Kaoru's eyes widened and she immediately jumped off the bed. She kept looking behind her as she scurried to the door. She saw that he was about to fire the gun. With a yelp she ducked out of the door right as the gun was shot.   
  
Learn your manners Kamiya. He yelled.  
  
Kaoru slid to the floor and began to cry. the bullets had just barely missed her head. She reached her hand to her head and pulled away with the tips covered in blood. So maybe it didn't quite miss her head. Oh my!  
  
~*~*~*~*~   
  
Kenshin walked down the long hall lined with cells. With one guard on one side and another on the other. He had just finished his dinner and had three hours before lights out. Today made a week. It's not like he hadn't tried to get away. It just wasn't possible to think of away to escape while he struggled to hold onto his sanity.  
  
Kenshin entered his barred room and walked over to the window. You could say it was a good thing that he wasn't truly looking at the scenery. There wasn't much of a view, unless you like dirt and large electrified fences.   
  
He was really watching his memories. One memory was of Kaoru kneeling before him, trying to comfort him. Another memory that was viewed often in his mind was the memory of catching Kaoru breaking in his apartment, or the first time they went out to eat. Her smiles and bright eyes called to him, but he couldn't get there.  
  
Kenshin pulled his hand into a tight fist and once his frustration met its point he threw it into the thick concrete wall. When he pulled it away he watched the blood streak down his hand, wrist, and arm. The blood slowly flowed down the valley between his knuckles and then each breaking off into smaller streams. Some slid down to the bottom his arm sooner then others, but all ended up dripping off his elbow.   
  
The pain was large and he was hoping that it would stop the guilt he felt for losing Kaoru, but it didn't. The image of Kaoru screaming for him to help her had haunted him night after night, day after day and hour after hour. Luckily there was a hope.  
  
Sano came to visit him earlier that day and told him that he might have some good news for him in the morning.   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kaoru stood on the front porch trying to prepare herself for the night. Tonight was her first night back on the streets. She would be watched, but only from afar. Kaoru looked herself over and sighed. All she wore was the yukata. Blood crusted to the back, making it stiff, but she couldn't let go of it. It was all she had left of her time with Kenshin.  
  
Slowly though, Kaoru was coming to terms with her life. Each day she got closer to giving up, to believing that she would always be a slave, never having a family.  
  
Kaoru began to walk away from the house and to the city. The pavement was cold making Kaoru's feet freeze. She needed to get some type of clothing.   
  
After thirty minutes of walking Kaoru stumbled into a flea market. She could see from the corner of her eyes that many people were staring at her, but she only lifted her head and walked further into the store. She picked up the first shirt she saw and pants. She needed to be out of their quickly. She found a pair of sneakers and finally a bag. Stuffing them all in the bag, she began to walk out of the store. Once Kaoru got to the door a hand grabbed her shoulder.  
  
What do you think your doing? A man asked.  
  
I'm sorry sir. Please don't hurt me. Kaoru begged tears running down her face.  
  
From behind the man came a woman. Give me the bag. She asked.  
  
Kaoru quickly gave it up. I'm so sorry, I just needed some clothes, but had no money. This is all I have.  
  
I believe you. Here take it and get out of here. She said as she handed it back.  
  
Ma'am, She's a thief. The man who was obviously a worker said.  
  
It's only a few items. Look at her. All she has is a yukata, and that has what looks like blood all over it. She's either telling the truth, or is really desperate. Either way I don't care. The woman retorted, smiled and then walked off. The man followed soon after.  
  
Kaoru stood there with the bag for a few moments before running off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
She walked out of the alley and onto the sidewalk, the town still busy. Kaoru was now dressed in the shirt that was a little large, long pants that were too tight to bend her knees in so she cut them and the shoes. They hurt like hell. her feet were to large for them so she had to jam her feet in making her toes curl in odd positions. She still wore the yukata though. She wore it like a coat. I just can't let it go.  
  
Up ahead she saw a large group perfect for picking. Kaoru walked briskly into the crowd. With every step, she inched closer to a woman. Her purse was small so she only kept it on her forearm. Once Kaoru was close enough, she snatched the purse and pulled it from the woman, all in one fluid motion. Kaoru then bolted off. The woman's screams echoed through the streets closely followed by a harmony of men telling her to stop. Kaoru ran faster and faster, her feet clicking against the ground along with a few others. She knew she was being followed. Finally she saw a alley with a dumpster. Kaoru turned the corner and jumped into the dumpster. It smelled horrible , but she felt she was safe.  
  
Moments later Kaoru began to shake. The men who chased her didn't fall for her trick and their voices were getting closer. Kaoru screamed when the dumpster opened. Three men pulled her out. She immediately gave them the purse and began to wiggle out of their grasp. When she was finally free she ran for the street.   
  
Kaoru looked over her shoulder to see if they were following when she ran into something.  
  
A man said from above as he grabbed her arms to steady her.   
Kaoru slowly looked at his face. Oh no. She whispered. He was a police man.  
  
Hey, I think that's the missing girl. His partner said.  
  
Yea. She looks it. He scrutinized her face. Is your name Kamiya, Kaoru?  
  
Kaoru shrieked.  
  
Come with us. Everyone's been looking for you. He said as he began to pull her to the car.  
  
What do you mean? Kaoru was hesitant to get in.  
  
Even your friends Himura and Sagara are worried. The other man said.  
  
Kaoru was so happy that she immediately ran to the car.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Translation~ Shinjitsu no uta (Song of Truth) Inuyasha  
  
arasoi wa mada tsuzukun darou  
dono michi ima ga taisetsu na no sa  
gamushara ni natte miotoshite kita mono  
tatoeba dare ka no yasashii hohoemi mo  
  
This dispute will probably go on  
about that which is most precious  
i've become a rebel, i've overlooked things  
even the gentle smiles of strangers  
  
A.N. ~   
Okay, yay its chapter ten. Did you like it? Once again PLEASE REVIEW. I've been so tired lately that your reviews are the only reason that this story gets out on time!  
  
For the Reviewers~  
  
Baka-Ryu~ I was so happy to see that you reviewed! I love the criticism also. I totally agree with you on having Kaoru tracking. That would have been god. If I ever have time (isn't very likely) I will be sure to go back and work on that. If there is anything else you see please tell me. Your opinion is very important to me! ^_^  
  
BillabongBob~ That's a great idea, but I'm afraid that if I have Kenshin escape that way then the story would be much shorter. I just don't know how that would work, you know? But thank you so much any ways for the great idea.  
  
Gayasinhappy~ Thank you for reviewing. I'm so happy you like the story.  
  
aglaia~ Thank you also for reviewing. Reviews are my life. Teehee.  
  
Inuyasha~ Oh wow I made you cry. *looks for tissue* Believe I don't cry much either...except for the Inuyasha episode called back to where we met. I'm still crying! *Still looking for tissue* ^_~  
  
^^~ Nice name! Hehe. I updated...and i thought it was soon, so I guess I did as you said!  
  
thunder sister~ Hehe. I'm so glad your happy now! It makes me smile!   
  
Kenshin-gotenks~ Perfect? that's awesome. I think my heart is melting.  
  
Angle1~ Okay I went back and read the chapter. Remember in the short chapter where Kenshin and Sano take Kaoru in the car while they take care of business'. Or do you remember when it said that Kenshin put Kaoru's saw in the trunk with his sword. Well, that's were Kenshin keeps his sword. It says in the last chapter that he walked to his car and got the sword out of the trunk. He doesn't carry it with him unless he knows that he wouldn't have time to get it later. Does that make since? If not I'll explain it more.  
  
Crystal Renee~ I'm so sorry that i left you hanging. Yes I do know when the RK manga is coming out. There is a sneak preview of it in the november issue of Shonen Jump magazine that goes on sale October 7, 2003. It is supposedly scheduled to be leased thought in January! Just a little wait, but My b-day is then so its perfect timing for me! Thank you also for your sympathy with the soccer thing. In my head for this chapter i rant some more about soccer though.  
  
Kawaii Kokkei Tsuita no neko~ Yes i think its cute when she says that some one thinks she's worth it to. Believe me I love the RK characters to much o let any of them die! ^_^  
  
In My Head~  
I get my high school ring on monday! Yay! The sad thing though is that Johnny Cash and John Ritter died! Ugh, it's not fair! Also, I dropped my dead aunt's high school ring down the drain by accident so we have to get that. The other thing that happened is that my school switched soccer leagues and they just found out that I'm to old to play so I've been kicked off the team. I can be an assistant coach, but that means I lose a year of playing! All this happened in just one day! Are they trying to kill me?  
  
Dark Kishi,  
PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE THEM ALL!!!!  
There are no bad reviews, only unwritten ones!  
  
We Walk In Shadows  
One Step At A Time  
Until That Day  
We Can Cross The Line.  
  
  



	11. A New Friend

Freedom  
Chapter 11  
A new Friend  
  
  
Bokura wa onaji sekai wo  
oyogi-tsudzukete'ru  
tagai no negai e todoku hi  
made  
minna onaji fuan kakaete  
sasaeaeru yo  
tachidomaru shunkan ni  
mitsumete'ru  
kono basho ni iru  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kenshin laid on his cot trying to figure out a plan. He had forgotten about sleep a long time ago. He knew that the answer to his insomnia was Kaoru.  
  
What were you thinking? Kenshin began to belittle himself. You thought you could actually save her. He was also beginning to hate himself. I may have had the strength to help her but not the wits. I'm so sorry Miss Kaoru. Kenshin took the pillow and slammed it over his face. Why won't this nightmare stop! He screamed.  
  
Mr. Himura! Please get up. You're ordered to come to the visitation room. A guard told him.  
  
Kenshin got up and walked over to the gate. The man opened it and allowed him to walk out. He wasn't a true prisoner so he didn't need to wear the shackles and clothing. He still wore what he did when Kaoru was taken. Slowly he walked down the hall. He was in no hurry to see anyone. Kenshin no longer had the energy to talk. Depression had hit him hard.   
  
The guard stepped in front of Kenshin and opened the door. Please go in.  
  
Kenshin did as asked, but he kept his gaze to the ground.  
A voice yelled in happiness.  
  
Kenshin recognized the happy, sweet voice immediately. He snapped his gaze up just quick enough to catch Kaoru in his arms. Miss Kaoru. Kenshin held her tightly in his arms.   
  
Ouch. Could you possibly avoid the wound on my back? Kaoru asked in a still happy voice.  
  
Kenshin immediately pulled away. Oh I'm so sorry Miss Kaoru. He said as he dropped his gaze allowing his bangs to cover his eyes.  
  
I'm so glad to see you! Kaoru said tears falling down her cheeks. She noticed Kenshin had tears in his eyes, but thought it best not to say anything.   
  
Excuse me, but the chief says that you're free to leave. Another guard said.  
  
Kenshin asked.  
  
Yes. Somehow your boss heard the news and said it was okay for you to go. He explained.  
  
Mr. Toyogawa will never cease to amaze me. Kenshin muttered under his breathe.  
  
What about me? Kaoru questioned.  
  
I guess so. He never said anything, but why would you be kept here. Just come back tomorrow for a report. He told her.  
  
Thank you. Where is my car? Kenshin asked as he took Kaoru's hand.  
  
Oh it's out back. Follow me. He said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kenshin opened the door for Kaoru to get in. He was shocked to see her wince in pain. Are you okay Miss Kaoru?  
  
It's just the mark on my back. She told him.  
  
Kenshin walked to the other side and stepped into the car. He then put the key in the ignition and turned it on. I'm taking you to Miss Megumi then. Kenshin told her as he pulled out of the lot.  
  
Please Kenshin, no. I'm to tired. I just want to sleep. Kaoru begged.  
Reluctantly he gave in. Fine. Where do you want to go? He asked her.  
  
Kaoru didn't want to go back to her apartment. She knew exactly where she wanted to go. Um...Kenshin, could I possibly...  
  
Kenshin began to speak at the same time. You could stay with me.  
Kaoru laughed at that and began to laugh louder when Kenshin did too.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kenshin opened the door and allowed Kaoru to walk in. Kenshin followed after her into the living room. You're going to Miss Megumi tomorrow.  
  
Yes Kenshin. Kaoru whispered.  
  
His gaze quickly snapped to Kaoru. Are you okay.  
  
Kaoru was feeling so beaten.   
  
Kenshin slowly sat down next to Kaoru on the couch. Well I'm not.  
  
Kaoru's eyes snapped open.  
  
I tried to save you, but they locked me up. Kenshin let out a sigh. I'm sorry Miss Kaoru. I promised that I'd protect you.  
  
Kenshin, how were you to know? We were all tricked. Kaoru reasoned.  
  
But I did know! Kenshin jumped to his feet.  
  
Kenshin you're not making any sense. Kaoru said, allowing her gaze to follow him.  
  
I guess it's like a premonition. I saw you being caught. I even heard you screaming. Kenshin's hands began to ball up. He finally stormed over to the door, grabbing his keys on the way. Come on Miss Kaoru.  
  
Slowly Kaoru got to her feet. She was a little confused at his harsh voice. Where are we going?  
  
Just come on...Miss Kaoru. Kenshin told her, while trying to hold on to some politeness.  
  
No! Not until you tell me! Kaoru yelled and crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
I'm sorry Miss Kaoru. Kenshin apologized. I want to take you to Sanosuke's. Maybe he can keep you safe. On our way we'll get your clothes.  
  
Are you mad? Kaoru shrieked.  
  
Miss Kaoru? Kenshin was now becoming confused.  
  
You've got to be out of your mind if you think I'd be safer with Sano! Kaoru had no intention on leaving him.  
  
But Miss Kaoru... Kenshin began.  
  
No, but Miss Kaoru'! It's final! Kaoru then plopped down in a chair, her arms still crossed.  
  
Kenshin finally got the point. Well can we at least go get your clothes?  
  
I'd rather take a bath. She told him.  
  
Okay. I'll go get your clothes and you take your bath. Kenshin suggested.  
  
Kaoru said with a wide smile.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kaoru slowly stepped out of the bath and smiled when she didn't fall. She then wrapped the towel around her and crept into the bedroom. After drying herself off she put the yukata back on. Satisfied with her appearance, Kaoru sat down on the window seat to wait for Kenshin.  
  
She watched as night descended into day. Men and women walked the streets, frantic to get to where they needed to go. Kaoru began to worry. Shouldn't he be home by now? Kaoru whispered as she looked at the clock. It was six in the morning. Her panic began to rise. Kaoru began to walk around the room until she collapsed an hour later. Her body was shacking from the intensity of her tears.  
  
Kaoru heard the door open and a new type of fear began to run through her. Now she thought that they had hurt Kenshin so they could come after her.  
  
I'm back Miss Kaoru! Kenshin's voice came from the living room.   
  
Immediately Kaoru got to her feat and ran out of the bedroom. She yelled as she plowed into his arms.  
  
Kenshin was so shocked that he dropped everything in his hands. Miss Kaoru?  
  
Kaoru gradually pulled away from him. Why'd you take so long?  
  
Oh, I got some groceries. Kenshin told her with a smile as he picked up the bags.  
  
I thought you'd be back sooner. Kaoru said, but still in her place.  
  
I'm sorry Miss Kaoru. I won't do it again. It's that I;ve deen away for so long that some new food might be good. Kenshin told her.  
  
Sorry? You just don't get it Kenshin! Kaoru yelled.  
  
Kenshin looked up from the bags to see her run off into the bedroom. He shook his head and ran off after her. Miss Kaoru?  
  
Kaoru heard the door open, but didn't move. She sat on the edge of the bed with her head in her hands. I thought they'd hurt you.   
  
Kenshin walked over to the bed and sat down. I'm sorry. I didn't know that you would become so worried. Kenshin got up and walked out of the room. When he returned he had a suitcase. I got your clothes.  
  
Kaoru whipped her eyes and gave him a weak smile. Thank you.  
  
Kenshin smiled back before leaving. He put up the groceries and sat down on the couch. A smile crossed his face as the memory of when Kaoru first came crossed his mind. He pulled the blanket over his head in an attempt to block out the sun.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kaoru pulled on the silk night gown. It was a light sky blue color that ended at her knees. She then laid down in the bed for awhile, listening to the cabinets banging close. She allowed her eyes to close and soon sleep took her.  
  
The sleep only lasted for a few moments though. Kaoru shot up, her breath ragged. Sirens were sounding through out the streets. Kaoru gave a shake of her head and got out of bed, grabbing the yukata and putting it on. Silently Kaoru crept out of the room and into the living room. She tiptoed behind the couch, but stopped when she felt a hand on her wrist.  
  
Are you leaving Miss Kaoru? Kenshin asked her.  
  
Kaoru turned to meet his gaze. Actually I was going to sit in the chair.  
  
Aren't you sleepy? Kenshin asked her while releasing her hand.   
Yes, but... Kaoru began.  
  
...but you heard the sirens. Right? Kenshin said. She nodded and he smiled. Hey is that mine? He said as he fingered the sleeve of the yukata.  
  
Kaoru whispered.  
  
Looks like we could both use new ones. He told her.  
  
You're not mad? She asked in a shocked tone.  
  
Of coarse not. It just looks a little gross. Kenshin told her. He wiggled and settled onto the corner of the couch. Why don't you lay down. After you take a nap then we'll go to Megumi's. Kenshin told her.  
  
No. I'm not going! Kaoru yelled.  
  
Kenshin grabbed her wrist and led her around the couch to sit next to him. Why do you hate it so much?  
  
I never went to the doctor. I wasn't allowed. She admitted.  
  
It's good for you, Miss Kaoru. She'll heal all your wounds. Kenshin told her.  
  
If you say so. Kaoru whispered as she laid her head on a pillow at the other end of the couch.  
  
Goodnight Miss Kaoru. Kenshin whispered as he covered her up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kaoru had seen Megumi with the usual complaints. They had fought, but in the end Megumi had made sure that Kaoru would heal nicely. The rest of the day was spent at the police station. Now it was ten at night. I'm a little hungry. Kaoru said as they walked out onto the street.  
  
I think there's a little restaurant that stays open late, just down the street. Lets walk there. Kenshin suggested.  
  
Kaoru exclaimed. She quickly grabbed Kenshin's hand and began to drag him up the street.  
  
Miss Kaoru... I think the restaurant is this way. Kenshin said pointing in the other direction.  
  
Kaoru blushed a little, but quickly turned around and walked in the other direction pulling Kenshin along with her. Up ahead Kaoru spotted a large group of people. They would've been the exact people she would've picked to attack.   
  
Yes Miss Kaoru? Kenshin responded.  
  
Do you see that boy in the crowd. Kaoru asked him.  
  
Kenshin looked in front of him, but saw no boy. All I see is adults.  
  
Look again. He's dressed in tattered clothes and is slowly slinking closer to the woman in red. Kaoru told him.  
  
Kenshin once again looked at the crowd. He still saw nothing like what Kaoru said. Kenshin sighed and tried to look for the woman in red. There. I see him. Kenshin said. The boy that Kaoru spoke of was next to the woman, but was only seen occasionally because he was shielded by the other people.  
  
That boy is another slave, but for another gang. I've seen him before. I've even seen him reprimanded by his boss. He's getting ready to steal. He's not as good as I, but he's learning. Kaoru told him. Do you think we could...  
  
Yes Miss Kaoru. I have a feeling that he wishes to be free also. Kenshin acknowledged.  
  
Kaoru gave him a tight squeeze of the hand before running off. Kenshin started to walk faster, but made sure not to disturb Kaoru. He watched as Kaoru ran quickly to the group but slowed down. What she did, though, amazed him.  
  
The boy slipped his hand inside the purse and quickly pulled out a wallet and stuffed it in his shirt, or at least he thought he did. Kaoru instead, grabbed the the wallet from the boy and replaced it with something else before he noticed, then she placed the wallet back in the purse. Once this was all down she waited till they were parallel with an alley, before ramming the boy deep inside.  
  
Kenshin took this as his queue to show him self.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hey what do you think your doing! the boy asked.  
  
Listen, I know you work for some gang. If you want to get away from them, then I can help you. Kaoru told him.  
  
Why should I trust you? I just saw you last night being followed by a bunch of men. He told her.  
  
Yes, but now she's back with me. Kenshin said in a quiet tone as he stepped out of a shadow. He came up to stand next to Kaoru and placed a hand on her shoulder.   
  
Oh Kenshin. Look I found him. Kaoru smiled in her triumph.  
  
I see you did Miss Kaoru. Kenshin looked to the boy and extended his hand. I'm Himura Kenshin.  
  
The boy took his hand and released it with a weak shake. And I'm leaving.  
  
Kaoru told him, but he kept going. Kenshin why are you letting him go? You wouldn't let me go.   
  
Maybe he just doesn't deserve the help. He's just a kid and it takes a man to except help. Kenshin said in an all knowing voice.  
  
Kaoru just stared at him in shock. She stumbled to say.  
  
I'm not a kid! The boy yelled as he swung around on his heel. Fine! If You feel that you have to help me then whatever.  
  
Kenshin smiled to himself. The boy acted just as he had suspected. Come with us to dinner and we'll discuss it then. the boy nodded and Kenshin took Kaoru's hand to lead her to the restaurant. Come Miss Kaoru, I'm still hungry.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Translation~  
  
Change the World- Inuyasha- Opening Theme  
Bokura wa onaji sekai wo  
oyogi-tsudzukete'ru  
tagai no negai e todoku hi  
made  
minna onaji fuan kakaete  
sasaeaeru yo  
tachidomaru shunkan ni  
mitsumete'ru  
kono basho ni iru  
  
We keep swimming the same world  
until the day we reach our dreams.  
All of us bear the same worries  
When you stop and look. I'll be right here  
gazing at you.  
  
A.N.~  
Hmmm... who could the boy be? Okay I've got a pretty good idea that you all know who it is, but I'm not saying anything so there! Thanks again for all the reviews! Please keep going though!   
  
To the Reviewer's~  
  
Kenshin-gotenks~ I love getting people hooked. It makes me feel so special!  
  
heartbreaker2007~ Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you like the story.  
  
HiEi FoR sALe~ Woohoo! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
wishnik~ Wow I'm so glad he is out now. I'd hate to upset you more. Lol.  
  
Inuyasha~ Well I hate it that I made you cry, but then I'm also glad! ^_^  
  
Kawaii Kokkei Tsuita no Neko~ Hmmm? A kiss? I feel so evil knowing that I hold the answer in my hands. *dangles answer over your head* Ha ha. A kiss would be nice wouldn't it? Also you'll probably see more versus of the inuyasha songs beginning thee chapters because what they say seems to fit so well.  
  
Tsugoi Kakarlena~ Yipee I updated! Yay!  
  
Crystal Renee~ I've been seeing that your story is far in the cahpters and I'd love to read it! I'm sure once I start though that I won't stop reding it until I've finished so I need to find some time, but I will read it! Also, Go January people! My B-day is January 21st! It's so funny because since my birthday is at the ending for a Capicorn then I have the traits of both a Capicorn and an Aquarius. Hmm maybe thats why I like the anime characters with a kind side and aa darker one or at lest sadder side. Hehe! Yeah I'm begging people though for the Inuyasha DVD (the japanese subtitled ones.) Inuyasha manga 15 and the Rurouni Kenshin! This is the first year I've got it all planned out! Anyways... Thanks for reviewing! It's awesome!  
  
In my Head~  
Another week is gone! Yay! I am so sick of school already! And to top it off Inuyasha is off cartoon network again! Dangit! Why do they hate me so! Rurouni Kenshin is only on once a week and now no Inuyasha! Whyyyy! I'm helping the soccer team though as their defense coach! since I began to help coach we have won one game and tied the other one so now we are 1-1-1!  
  



	12. Meeting Yahiko

Freedom   
Chapter 12  
Meeting Yahiko  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Apology and excuse for the late review is posted below in the In my Head' section!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Saigo ni, warau tame bokura no ima wo kicchiri aruitekou  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
So what is your name? Kaoru asked the boy who sat before her. Kenshin sat at one end with Kaoru and the boy on either side.  
  
I'm Myoujin, Yahiko. Who are you? He asked back.  
  
I'm Kamiya, Kaoru. Kaoru told him with a laugh.  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru both watched as Yahiko dug throughout his shirt. What's this? He said as he pulled out some folded papers.  
  
Let me see. Kenshin said with his hand held out. He noticed how Kaoru began to look around the room humming some tune. He slowly unfolded the papers. Miss Kaoru! Miss Megumi gave these for you to read! Kenshin exclaimed.  
  
Oh yeah. I thought I grabbed something else. Kaoru lied as she took the papers from him. Any ways, It's not like I can use it. She told him. Oh and Yahiko, I took the wallet you stole , replaced it with the papers, and gave it back to the woman, before anyone knew the better. Kaoru told him with a wide smile while trying to change the subject.  
  
You did what, Ugly? Yahiko said his voice rising.  
  
Kaoru echoed allowing her smile to fade. You called me ugly?  
  
I'm sure he didn't mean it Miss Kaoru. You should... Kenshin tried to calm her, but she wouldn't listen.  
  
I'm not ugly you...KID! Kaoru yelled.  
  
Kenshin watched the two argue. He started to get dizzy as he turned his gaze back and forth between the two. What have I gotten into. He sighed to himself as he allowed his head to fall to the table before him.  
  
Kaoru screamed and lunged towards him. Kenshin are you okay? She asked scared that he had fallen because he was sick or hurt.  
  
Kenshin quickly rose his head to smile at her. Yes Miss Kaoru. I'm fine.  
  
Kaoru looked at him and then began to hit him with the papers from earlier. You scared me!  
  
I'm sorry Miss Kaoru. Kenshin told her as he tried to shield himself from her blow.  
  
Are you guys ready to order? The waitress asked.  
  
Kenshin looked to Yahiko and then Kaoru. They both wore an unsure look. I think we need sometime. Kenshin watched as she left before turning to the two. What do you guys want. Yahiko just order anything you'd like. Kenshin smiled even more when he saw Yahiko grin before reading everything on the menu. He then turned to Kaoru who didn't look to happy. Miss Kaoru? Do you need help?   
  
Kaoru looked up at Kenshin and nodded. Yes. Could you read the menu for me? She said in a sheepish voice.  
  
Yes of coarse. Kenshin said as he leaned closer to her.  
  
If I didn't know any better, then I would think that Ugly can't read. Yahiko teased.  
  
Kenshin quickly stopped reading and focused on Yahiko. He listened for Kaoru, but he heard nothing. Kenshin then turned his attention to Kaoru.   
  
Both Kenshin and Yahiko stared at her. Tears began to brim her eyes as she stared at the table.  
  
Hey why are you upset? What did I say? Yahiko said in true form. He had no idea why she was so upset.   
  
Kaoru broke off as a tear slid form her eye. As she watched it splatter onto the table, she regained her self. Angrily she wiped the tears away and looked up at Yahiko. I asked Kenshin to read the menu to me because I...can't read! Kaoru told him shortly. She kept staring as Yahiko didn't budge. Also, once again, I'm not ugly...Kid! This started the argument once again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The three were walking out of the restaurant when Kaoru stopped and looked at Yahiko. Hey Yahiko. Don't take any food off of other tables. You don't have to any more.  
  
Kenshin turned around and smiled at the two.  
  
Why would I do something like that? That's gross! Yahiko retorted before brushing pass Kaoru and out the door.  
  
Kaoru just stood there stunned until Kenshin came and placed a hand on Kaoru's shoulder. Come Miss Kaoru.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Once inside the apartment, Kenshin walked over to the phone while Yahiko and Kaoru sat down on the couch. When he was done with the call he hung up the phone and walked into the living room to sit down on the chair. He sat there for awhile unnoticed as Kaoru and Yahiko fought with each other. From what he could piece together, Yahiko had called her fat and then she told him he was weak. He said she was ugly and she told him that he was just a kid.  
  
Kenshin sighed and began to think of the conversation he had just had on the phone.   
  
You sure have made your self a nice little family, Himura. Mr. Toyogawa had told him.  
  
Kenshin looked over to the couch and smiled. Maybe I have done that. Kenshin thought to himself. He watched Kaoru's movements as she fought with Yahiko. Even now she was beautiful. Kenshin forcefully shook his head when he heard his name being called. He focused his eyes to see Kaoru staring at him.  
  
What did he say Kenshin? Kaoru asked again.  
  
Oh. He said that Yahiko will be staying with us. Kenshin said simply.  
Here? There's no room. Ugly here takes up most of the space! Yahiko put in.  
  
Shut up you kid! Kaoru snapped and then turned back to Kenshin. He is half right though. There is only one room.  
  
Yea. We talked about that to. He's looking for another place and he'll call tomorrow. Kenshin told her and then turned to Yahiko. And the day after tomorrow, you start school.  
  
Yahiko mused to himself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kaoru was changing in the bedroom and getting ready for bed while Kenshin made sure that Yahiko was okay. Kenshin sat down in the chair and tried to get comfortable when he noticed that Yahiko was restless. Is something wrong?  
  
Yahiko said all to quickly.   
  
So there is something wrong? Kenshin teased.  
  
Yahiko paused, still deciding on if he should ask or not. Why can't Kaoru read?  
  
She was never taught. Kenshin told him simply. She knows what an eight year old would, but she never learned more and didn't use it too much so she can't really.  
  
Sounds as if her gang was rougher on her then mine was on me. Yahiko said.  
  
Kenshin looked at Yahiko and gave a sigh. That might be. She was taken by the worst gang of them all. They are known for their coldness and brutality. Kenshin then gave Yahiko a smile. Now why don't we save all other questions for tomorrow. You have to get ready for your first day, and some new clothes would be a good thing. Kenshin leaned back against his chair and listened as Yahiko settled down to sleep. Miss Kaoru has had a rough time. He thought to himself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Where is Kamiya? Susumu asked as he walked into the large room. He had gone into the room where she was kept and was shocked not to find her. Somebody had better have a good answer! He yelled at the men.  
  
She's gone sir. One man told him. When Susumu turned his gaze to him, he began to shake. Sir we followed her like you said to and a police man recognized her and took her back to the station. We couldn't do anything.   
  
Susumu slowly walked over to the man and grabbed his throat. You mean you let her go? The man slowly nodded before Susumu threw him to the floor.   
  
What in the hell do you think you were supposed to do when I told you to follow her? He waited for an answer, but no one even dared. How long has she been gone?  
  
S-since last night. Another man said.  
  
She's been gone a whole day and no one told me? Susumu screamed. He watched as three of his men's heads bobbled up and down before he drew his gun. Get out and find her! His voice was low and rumbled through out the room. Men got up and scurried out of the room, while Susumu walked over to a chair and slumped down. I will not let a Kamiya get the better of me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kenshin woke up with a start. He had an unsettling dream about Kaoru. Everything was quiet though. The only light streamed in through the window, casting shadows everywhere. He looked over to see Yahiko sprawled across the couch, the blanket and his arm hung off. Kenshin slowly got up allowing his muscles to stretch. He then walked over to Yahiko and laid the blanket over him again. Next Kenshin walked out of the room and stood in front of the bedroom door. He stood there for some time, his hand on the door knob. Kenshin then took one deep breath and silently slid the door open. He took sometime walking in the room and closing it, so that he could be as quite as possible. When he turned around, he was shocked at what he found. Miss Kaoru?  
  
Kaoru quickly snapped her gaze to the door where Kenshin stood. She sat in the middle of the bed in the silk blue nightgown and she held the yukata tightly around her body.   
  
Are you having trouble sleeping? Kenshin asked as he walked over to the bed.  
  
Kaoru looked up at him and smiled. She gave him a nod before he sat down. She looked away from him before speaking. I hate this.  
  
Hate what? Kenshin asked.  
  
Kaoru looked him in the eyes. Being scared.   
  
Is there anything I can do to ease your fears? Kenshin asked her.  
  
Kaoru reached out and grabbed his hand. Talk with me.  
  
Kenshin gave a little chuckle. That's easy. Just choose a topic.  
  
What's your family like? She asked him.  
  
So you want to talk about me? Kaoru nodded and Kenshin smiled. I don't have any. Kenshin thought for a moment. Well at least I don't know of them.  
  
What do you mean? She asked.  
  
My mom and dad died. They got really sick, that's about all I know of that. And then the rest of my family like uncles, aunts, and grandparents, well, I've never met them. Kenshin told her.  
  
So this whole time I was feeling sorry for myself, like I'm the only one, and there you are. Kaoru looked away from him again. I'm sorry.  
  
Don't be. You just learned while I've known for a very long time. I was able to adjust to it. Kenshin told her.  
  
You're amazing. She whispered. When she saw Kenshin give her a quizzical look she just smiled. Nothing. I'm just mumbling.  
  
Kenshin got up and walked to the head of the bed. Come on. You need to get some sleep. Kenshin said as he pulled the covers back.  
  
Kaoru smiled as she crawled over the bed and slid under the covers. You sound as if there is something very important. Kaoru then shot back up before Kenshin could pull the covers over her. You're not taking me back to Megumi are you?  
  
Kenshin began to chuckle and sat down. No. I'm going to have Sanosuke take Yahiko shopping tomorrow and I thought that you'd like to go. You can then pick up a new yukata. He said.  
  
Kaoru looked down at the yukata that was draped around her shoulders and smiled shyly. What are you going to do?  
  
I'm going to stay here and pack up so we can be ready to move. Kenshin said as he took a look around the room.  
  
I'll stay and help. Kaoru said.  
  
Kenshin returned his gaze to her. That's okay. You can go with Sano. I don't...   
  
No Kenshin. Kaoru took his hand. I want to help. Kaoru then took her hand away and began to lay down. Any ways, you're giving up your home so that you can protect Yahiko and I. That's just amazing.  
  
Kenshin got up and helped pull the covers over her again. Thank you, I guess. Kenshin walked over to the door and left. He then walked to his chair and sat down, soon to fall asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kenshin woke the next morning around seven in the morning. He got up and quietly walked into the bathroom to take a shower. When he was done, instead of changing into some new clothes, he went to fix breakfast. He didn't want to wake Kaoru or Yahiko, but he figured that since they were both on a sleep during the day and work at night schedule, that he'd have to sooner or later.  
  
Along about ten, Kenshin had the food out on the table and went to wake up Yahiko. Once he was up Kenshin went for Kaoru. He hoped she would wake more pleasantly then Yahiko did. Miss Kaoru? He said as he knocked on the door. When he got no answer, Kenshin opened the door and walked in. He then walked over to the bed and gently shook her. He then leaned down and spoke softly to her. Miss Kaoru. Wake up please, so you can eat.   
  
Kaoru's eyes fluttered open to reveal two disoriented sapphire eyes. Good morning Kenshin. She told him with a smile.  
  
Good morning, Miss Kaoru. Could you please come to the table so you can eat? Kenshin asked her. When she nodded Kenshin left the room followed by Kaoru.  
  
Good morning ugly. Yahiko greeted.  
  
Kaoru walked past him and smacked the back of his head only to slam him into his food. With a grin she greeted him back. Good morning, Kid.  
  
Here Miss Kaoru. Kenshin said as he pulled out a seat for her, trying his best to interrupt a fight.  
  
What's that on your back? Yahiko asked Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru thought for a minute and then answered. My blood from when I was attacked.  
  
That's gross. Why wear it? Yahiko asked.  
  
I wore it the whole time I was with Susumu. I guess it reminded me how lucky I was. Kaoru said.  
  
Kenshin looked over at Kaoru and smiled. Is it right of me to guess that my yukata brought you comfort?  
  
Yes. I guess that's exactly it. Kaoru said.  
  
Kenshin smiled once again before picking up his chopsticks. Come now lets eat.   
  
Yahiko rolled his eyes and shook his head before digging into his food.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kaoru got up from the couch to answer the door. I'll get it. She yelled to Kenshin who was in the bedroom changing his clothes.  
  
Look through the peep hole first. He yelled back.  
  
Kaoru walked up to the door and squinted one eye shut so she could look through. Hi Sano! She said as she opened the door with a smile.  
  
Good morning Missy. Sano looked around the room until his eyes landed on Yahiko. Is that the kid?  
  
I'm not a kid! My name is Myoujin, Yahiko. He said proudly as he stood up.  
  
Ok well I'm Sagara Sanosuke. Now that that's settled lets hurry up and go. Sano said as he began to turn around. See you later Missy.  
Sano was opening the door when he heard something fall to the ground with a faint, , followed by a loud rumbling.  
  
Kaoru looked quickly towards Sano before running towards the bedroom.   
  
Kenshin moaned from under a large pile of boxes and everything else that sat at the top of the closet.  
  
Kaoru quickly ran over to him and began to throw the clutter every which way, trying to uncover Kenshin. Finally after pulling a piece of clothing away Kaoru found Kenshin. Oh my! Are You okay? She asked as she wiped her hand over his face.  
  
I think so. Just a little shookin' up is all. He told her as he tried to sit up.   
  
Sano reached over Kaoru and held out his hand for Kenshin. Let me help you to the couch. He said.  
  
Kenshin took the hand graciously as Kaoru moved away. He winced a little as Sano helped him up. He then found his arm around Sano's neck and found that he was being pulled towards the door.  
  
Kaoru followed with a worried expression on her face and kneeled down in front of him once he sat down on the couch. Are you sure your okay?  
  
I'm just dizzy and feel a little clouded, but I'm sure I'll be fine, Miss Kaoru. Kenshin told her with a smile.  
  
Well then were going to leave. Sano said as he laid a hand on Yahiko's head. Once Kenshin nodded Sano pulled Yahiko out the door and closed it behind him.  
  
Kenshin? What do you think your doing? Kaoru asked as Kenshin tried to get up.  
  
I was going to lock the door. Kenshin told her.  
  
No. I'll do it. She quickly got up before he could argue. After making sure it was locked she turned back to Kenshin. Do you need something?   
  
No. I'm just going to lay down. Kenshin slowly laid down.  
  
Kaoru walked over and pulled the blanket over him. "I'm so sorry. You just take a nap and I'll start packing. She told him.  
  
He smiled graciously and closed his eyes. She's so kind. He thought to himself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
Translation~  
Grip~Inuyasha  
In order to smile in the end. we now walk precisely this way.  
  
A.N.~  
Woo hoo Chapter 12 is done! Yippee! PLEASE please please review! With my busy schedule I really need the extra boost!   
  
For the Reviewers~  
  
Kenshin-gotenks~ Hehe! Yea I wish more people would review, but who knows! I'm prod with what I got!  
  
Angle1~ So were you right? You have to remember, the smallest amount of hope can make someone do some amazing things!  
  
Tsugoi Kakarlena~ I shall do as you say! Hahaha! Here's the update. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
WaTaShiWaKaWaIIDes~ Okay, I wonder about that to. I put it as an R fic just in case, but I don't know if it should be there. I guess I put it here for the language and then the abuse that Susumu puts Kaoru through. Let me tell you that just a little hint, before this story ends his abuse will get worse. So why don't ya'll tell me! **SHOULD THIS STORY BE R RATED? **(I'm not yelling I just want everyone to see it!) Thanks again for the review!  
  
Ankara Stark~ Woo Hoo! Fantastic work! Yess! *Begins to jump around* Thank you so much!  
  
yooso~ Well Thank you so much for reviewing.  
  
BillabongBob~ Hmm, I like Inuyasha for many reasons and everyone else has different reasons for liking it. Now I don't know if this was just a rhetorical question or not, but if you want a real answer to that question then I'd be glad to answer it.  
  
Crystal Renee~ Hope you had fun at your dance! I know though! Shame shame shame on me for not updating! You are so lucky though! Look at al those fricking reviews you got! I'm so jealous! Hmm I wonder If everyone would hate me if I gave limits to how many reviews I needed before I updated again? Any ways, Thanks for reading the story!  
  
Inuyasha~ A kiss? You act as if you want one to be in this story. Maybe there will be! If there is one then let me tell you that it is REAL close!  
  
Kawaii Kokkei Tsuita no Neko~Aww you're so kind! Thank you so much!  
  
aglaia102~ You're so welcome! Enjoy!  
  
  
In my Head~   
I am so sorry for this being late! I'm such a bad authoress! I don't have writers block I just have Writers Lack Of Motivation! Instead of updating this story I watched Inuyasha movie one and two with my friend! Yep I am now the proud owner of the Dvd movies one and two of Inuyasha! They are so beautiful! *Starts to tear up* Also I went to a haunted forest with my other friend(i stated to hyperventilate because a clown followed me! I'm so scared of them and mascots! Actually I was in the back so everything followed me, but I was most scared by that.) I can remember telling my friend to get the ugly thing to stop growing in my ear! I also screamed at the top of my lungs when one of the monsters' got in my way that I'd love him forever if he'd just leave me alone!' I'm so weird. Then for sunday my excuse is... blame it all on Crystal Renee! *Screams as she hides her eyes with one hand and points at crystal renee with the other!* Just kidding! Don't really blame her!  
  
Dark Kishi,  
PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE THEM ALL!!!!  
There are no bad reviews, only unwritten ones!  
  
We Walk In Shadows  
One Step At A Time  
Until That Day  
We Can Cross The Line.  
  
  
  
  



	13. Renewed Fear

Freedom  
Chapter 13  
Renewed Fear  
By DarkKishi  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yay! 100 reviews! Let's get a lot more! PLEASE read the author notes at the bottom! I have some requests for ya'll!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo  
Yoake no mama de, koesou de  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sir we found where she lives! One man yelled as he ran into Susumu's room.  
  
And where is that? He asked pointedly.  
  
She lives with a Himura Kenshin. We got his number and everything. The man told him as he handed a piece of paper to him.  
  
Very well. How did you find the information? Susumu asked.  
His records at the police station. He told him.  
  
Susumu looked at the paper and smiled. Looks like Kamiya is coming home. He said as he picked up the phone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kaoru slowly opened her eyes. It was noon now and she was alone. Kenshin had woken up when Mr. Toyogawa called him. He left Kaoru so he could get more boxes and check out the apartment. Kenshin was upset about leaving her home alone, but she insisted on staying behind to sleep.  
  
Kaoru's stomach growled and she decided to get something to snack on. Kenshin said he'd be back to eat lunch.   
  
As she entered the kitchen, the phone rung. She let it ring, but finally decided to answer it.   
  
How have you been, Kamiya? The voice said.  
  
Kaoru stuttered.  
  
It sure has been lonely here with out you. Susumu paused, but couldn't hear anything. It's not nice to run away.  
  
Kaoru just stood there. Tears began to line her eyes. Oh no. She thought.  
  
Now I'm just gonna go now. Hope to see you soon. Susumu let out a laugh and hung up the phone.   
  
Kaoru barely heard the line go dead as she slowly slid to the floor. She was beginning to slip into her trance, away from her troubles.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hey We're back! Sano announced as he opened the door. Kenshin? Missy? He asked when no one answered him.   
  
Sano look over there. Yahiko said, pointing towards the wall where the phone was.   
  
Sano quickly ran forward and found Kaoru slumped against the wall and the receiver hanging off of its hook and swinging back and forth. He asked.  
  
Yahiko leaned down next to Sano. What's happened to her? He asked. And where's Kenshin?  
  
I don't know. Just then, as Sano finished answering, the door opened.  
  
Miss Kaoru? Kenshin said in an unsure voice. Something just wasn't feeling right to him.  
  
Yahiko ran forward. Something's wrong with Kaoru. He said as he pointed over to where Kaoru was.  
  
Kenshin took no time to run over to her, leaving the boxes he had at the door. Sano, what happened? Kenshin kneeled down in front of Kaoru as Sano scooted over.   
  
I don't know. She was like this when we came in. Sano defended.  
  
Kenshin watched to make sure that she was breathing. He then looked in her eyes and saw that they were dull.   
  
No shine or twinkle shown in her usual bright blue eyes. Her mouth hung open just the smallest of amount. Her head was tipped to one side with her hair falling over her shoulder.  
  
Miss Kaoru. Kenshin said somewhat forcefully as he held one of her hands. He used his other one to brush the hair from her face. Please snap out of it Miss Kaoru.  
  
Sano gave him an odd look, but decided to ask later.  
  
Kaoru heard Kenshin's voice, but it was faint. She strained to hear it and it slowly got louder. Kaoru felt Kenshin's finger tips brush her cheek and her eyes snapped wide.   
  
Kenshin watched as her eyes got wider and the vibrancy of them came back. He gave her a soft smile. You worried us, Miss Kaoru.  
  
Yea. Now what happened? Sano asked her, tearing her attention from Kenshin.  
  
Kaoru tired to remember how she ended up here when the memory hit her hard. Tears began to fill her eyes as her fear came back. He found me! He called and I answered! He knows where I live!  
  
Who Miss Kaoru. Kenshin asked her.   
  
Kaoru squeezed his hand. She then took her hands from Kenshin and twisted them together. It was horrible. His voice was taunting. He's trying to scare me. I know he is and he's doing a damn good job of it too! Kaoru jumped to her feet. It's happening. It's like he has a leash on me. If I tug to hard, then I choke. Kaoru had her head in her hands as she ranted.  
  
Yahiko walked up to Kaoru and yanked her hands away. Shut up Ugly!  
  
Kaoru stared at him, her eyes wide. What did you say?  
  
Listen, if you'll just calm down then Kenshin can think of a plan. Yahiko told her and then sat down on the couch.  
  
Kenshin walked up to Kaoru and led her to the chair. He walked back to the kitchen and poured water into a glass and handed it to Sanosuke. Can you give this to Miss Kaoru and try to calm her down while I call Mr. Toyogawa.  
  
Yea, sure. Sano said as he grabbed the glass. He walked over to Kaoru and sat down on the table in front of her. Here Missy.  
  
Kaoru watched as Kenshin walked over to the phone and dialed a number. She tried to listen, but Sano distracted her. He took her hand and jammed the glass in her hands. She looked down at the glass and slowly brought it to her lips. Thank you. She said as she pulled it away and rested it on her lap.  
  
Don't mention it. Sano leaned forward. What happened to you?  
  
Kaoru looked up at him her eyes wide till she figured out what he was speaking of. Oh. It's nothing Sano. Kaoru told him blankly. He didn't bother to question further because she gave him a sign that it would not be welcomed.  
  
Kenshin hung up the phone and walked over to the couch. He sat down and rubbed his hands over his face. When Kenshin finally looked around the room he found that everyone was staring at him. He smiled and rubbed the back of his head.   
  
What'd he say? Kaoru practically yelled.  
  
Oh. He said that if he has my number then he can find the apartment. So I suggested that we leave here. Kenshin told them.  
  
Sano Asked.  
  
Well he said for us to go to the new apartment. We can stop by the store and buy sleeping bags if we hurry. Kenshin got up and walked into the bedroom followed by everyone else. They all stared at him as he brought out a couple of suitcases and laid them on the bed. He put his clothes in one and looked at Kaoru. Would you mind if I pack your clothes Miss Kaoru?  
  
N-no not at all. Kaoru stuttered.  
  
Kenshin then handed his suit case to Sano. Will you put this in my car? The keys are with the boxes in the front. Sano nodded and Kenshin turned to Yahiko. Where are the things you bought today?  
  
Um, in the living room I think. Yahiko told him.  
  
That is fine. Could you take whatever it is you bought today and take them to my car also. It's in space 13d, but you should see Sanosuke if you hurry.  
  
Yahiko nodded and ran off.  
  
Kenshin then turned to Kaoru and smiled. Would you mind pulling out all blankets form the closet. The heat is not on yet so it will be cold.  
  
S-Sure Kenshin. Kaoru walked over to the closet, but stopped. She turned back around and stared at Kenshin's back.   
  
Yes Miss Kaoru? Kenshin said as he turned around. What is it?  
  
Why are you so calm? Kaoru asked.  
  
Calm? I'm not calm. Kenshin told her.  
  
Your not? Sure do look and sound it to me. She said.  
  
Kenshin smiled and returned to his task. I seem calm because I have a mission to complete and that masks my fear for your safety, Miss Kaoru.  
  
Oh. Well, I'm scared. Kaoru walked closer to him and laid her hand on his shoulder while clutching the other to her chest.   
  
Kenshin turned around once again and stared into her eyes. His violet eyes were soft and understanding. I know. Would you like to talk about it now or later?  
  
Later. I want to talk to you about it alone. Kaoru told him while dropping her gaze to her hands.  
  
That is fine. Yahiko will have to go to sleep early tonight for school so we can talk then. He told her. He smiled when she looked up at him. Now let's hurry so we can get out of here.  
  
Okay Kenshin. Kaoru said as she went back to the closet and pulled out some blankets.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Susumu walked down the hall until he found the right door. He knocked, but got no response. So Kamiya got the point. He said.  
  
What do you mean? Maybe they just went out or something. A man who stood at his side said.  
  
Susumu looked at him and then returned his gaze to the door. No. Kamiya left. She's smart and she knows my games. She is smart enough to know that I gave her a head start and it would be stupid not to take it. Susumu said. Now get open that door so we can leave them a little calling card.  
  
The man turned around and nodded towards the others.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kenshin opened the door and allowed Yahiko and Kaoru to walk in. Yahiko walked into the apartment and sat down on the rolled up sleeping back. Now what. He asked.  
  
Kenshin walked over to him and unrolled one of the sleeping bags. We go to bed. Kenshin looked up at him and smiled. You have school tomorrow and it won't do well to start with a tired mind. He pulled away from the sleeping bag and looked at Kaoru. Then he got up and picked up her suitcase. You can change in the bathroom. Will you please bring the candle with you. Kenshin asked before he headed off down the much longer hall and into a bedroom.   
  
Kenshin? Where are you? Kaoru asked as she stumbled down the hall. She finally reached the end and felt the wall for the door. slowly she walked in and bumped into something.  
  
Kenshin set the the suitcase on the ground and held Kaoru by the shoulders. Miss Kaoru, may I have the candle.  
  
Yes I have it in my hands. Kaoru held her hands up, but the room was so dark that he couldn't see it. Kaoru felt his hands slid over her arms and clasp her hands before taking the candle from her. She heard him doing something and then jumped and covered her eyes when something flicked at her.  
  
Miss Kaoru it's only a lighter. Kenshin told her with a chuckle.  
  
Kaoru slowly opened her eyes and saw Kenshin holding the lit candle in one hand and the lighter in the other. I knew that. She said defensively and just shrugged past him when he began to laugh.  
  
Miss Kaoru take the candle with you. I'm going to make sure Yahiko is okay. Kenshin told Kaoru after he put the suitcase in the bathroom.  
  
Don't you need the candle? She asked.  
  
He smiled at her and then ran off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kaoru walked down the hall and into the large, blank living room holding the candle. There she saw three sleeping bags lying on the floor. Two of them were occupied. Kaoru smiled a little as she looked at the two sleeping males. Yahiko laid clumsily across the floor while Kenshin laid on his back. With out warning Yahiko swung his arm out hitting Kenshin square in the face. Kaoru placed a hand over her mouth trying to keep her giggles silent as Kenshin sat up rubbing his nose.  
  
Wow. For someone his age, he's got quite an arm on him. Kenshin said with a smile.  
  
Kaoru sat down and slipped inside her sleeping bag. I'm sorry for laughing. Are you okay?  
  
I'm fine, but I think it's going to be sore for awhile. Kenshin flipped over on his side and faced Kaoru. So, do you want to talk now?  
  
Kaoru turned to lay on her stomach and laid her head on her folded arms. He's playing with my mind. I mean Susumu is.  
  
What do you mean. Kenshin asked.  
  
Every moment of my life was an opportunity for him to make me go mad, or break me. Everything he did was a scheme. Kaoru whispered.  
  
Kenshin looked at her profile and saw that there was a slight smirk on her face. It was like she was reciting someone else's life. "Like what, Miss Kaoru?  
  
Kaoru tilted her head a little towards him.   
  
I don't understand. Kenshin was truthful in this.  
  
Oh, That's what he called me. I once asked him why he called me only by my last name. He said, It is my way of reminding you of your place. I didn't understand so some time later I asked him what that meant and he said, You shouldn't ask such stupid questions of me! I didn't ever ask again, but I now know what he meant. Kaoru said.  
  
Kenshin reached out and grasped her hand. They'll be gone soon and you won't have to think about them ever again.  
  
Kaoru smiled at him and let out a yawn, muffling it in her pillow. She then returned her gaze. Thank you.  
  
Kenshin watched in awe as she lowered her head while at the same time bringing his hand up. Kenshin's eyes widened when he felt her lips on his hand for a brief moment.  
  
Good night. Kaoru said before she dropped her head back to her pillow and closed her eyes, but still holding Kenshin's hand.  
  
Kenshin just laid there holding her hand in shock. He turned his head to look at her and smiled before his forehead creased in thought. Would she hate me if I attempted to kiss her? Well, of coarse it would have to wait until she was awake, but would she hate him. Kenshin then turned to look at the ceiling. Why am I thinking of that? That kiss could be just a thank you kiss, right? Kenshin let out sigh as he looked back to his and Kaoru's hands that were still locked together, before closing his eyes for sleep. But I hope it meant more. He thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yahiko, Miss Kaoru, please wake up. Kenshin said as he walked back in the living room from the bathroom.  
  
It's so early. Yahiko groaned as he rubbed his eyes.  
  
Duh. You have to go to school remember? Kaoru said as she got to her feet.   
  
Don't remind me. Yahiko groaned again.  
  
Oh, it will be fun. Now why don't you change in that room and please hurry, so we can stop to eat. Kenshin said pointing to the first door in the hallway.   
  
Yahiko nodded and then headed off. Kaoru smiled at Kenshin before walking off. I'll go change also.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The car pulled to a halt in front of the large building. Yahiko sat in the back seat with his books and a box of food for lunch.  
  
Kaoru asked as she turned around in her seat.  
  
Yahiko snapped defensively. B-but what should I tell them?  
  
Kenshin looked up at the review mirror and stared at Yahiko. What ever you feel comfortable with telling. You know about my past, right? Yahiko nodded and Kenshin continued. Well when asked, I won't lie, but I'd always rather not say anything. Everything is up to you, though Yahiko.  
  
Yahiko nodded before opening the door and running towards the building. Kenshin and Kaoru watched before pulling back into the line of traffic.  
  
Do you want to go with me to help the movers with the apartment, or stay at the new place. I can even have Sano stay with you. Kenshin asked.  
  
I'll go with you, if it's okay. Kaoru said.  
  
Kenshin only nodded before turning a corner towards the apartment.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kenshin walked in protectively in front of Kaoru just incase Susumu was waiting on her. He walked up to the door and found the doorknob hanging only by a screw. They've been here Miss Kaoru. Kenshin told her as he began to push both their backs towards the wall next to the door. Kenshin pushed the door open with his fingers before warily peeking around the frame. At the sight of the interior Kenshin turned his whole body to face the door.  
  
Kaoru's infamous curiosity got the best of her, once again. What is it, Kenshin? She then stood on her tip toes and peeked over his shoulder, almost in a comical way, but the sight before her was of no laughter. Oh my.  
  
As if Kaoru's words were his cue, Sano entered the living room from the bedroom. Kenshin had stopped and called him on the way over, just for added support. Looks pretty bad doesn't it.  
  
Kenshin slowly walked inside followed closely by Kaoru. The three looked around surveying everything. The coffee table looked as if it had been thrown into a wall creating a hole for one to see into the bedroom. The kitchen cabinets were thrown open and food and glass was everywhere. The couch showed the appearance of knives being ripped through its material. Finally, the wall where they ate and where the phone was had red spray paint on it. The writing spelled out, Kamiya', in large bold letters.  
  
Kenshin turned to Kaoru and saw the look dancing on her face. He's trying to get to you Miss Kaoru, we both know that.  
  
Kaoru nodded slowly and tried to relax, but still held her arms around herself securely. I know.  
  
Well the bedroom and bathroom aren't much better. Sano told the two.  
  
Is anything worth keeping? Kenshin finally asked.  
  
Sano shook his head with a sullen look. Not a one.  
  
Kenshin put his hand on Kaoru's shoulder and forced a bright smile on his face for Kaoru's sake. Well then there is no reason to be here any longer. Why don't we leave and go shopping for some new furniture?  
  
Kaoru smiled back at him and allowed him to lead her back out the door, but a piece of paper on the wall next to the door caught her attention. Kenshin, it's a note. She said as she pointed to it.   
  
Kenshin let go of Kaoru and laid his hand on the knife that held it to the wall. With one hard jerk Kenshin freed it form the wall. Pulling the note from the knife he began to hand it to Kaoru, but soon caught her look. He looked at it for a little while before attempting to tell her what it said. Well it pretty much says...  
  
Kenshin, word for word please. She told him.  
  
Yes Miss Kaoru. Kenshin said and began to read it again.  
  
_Kamiya,  
I started to write this and then remembered that you can't read. Hope you can find someone to read it for you. I have to admit, though, I am proud that you have finally gotten to the point of understanding what I do or say. I thought at first you wouldn't take my phone call as my way of being polite and giving you a heads up on the fact that we are on to you. Sadly for you, Kamiya, we both know that sooner or later, you will be back with me. It's like that saying, your can run, but you can't hide', only sooner or later you're gonna get tired and be happy when you come home. Well, in the end I wish you luck, because this game is great practice for my men!  
~Susumu._  
  
With a loud audible growl, Kenshin crumpled the paper up and threw it to the side. Let's leave!  
  
Neither Sano nor Kaoru dared argue, but shared sympathizing looks before following the irritated red head.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Translation~  
  
Heart of a Sword-Rurouni Kenshin  
  
Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo  
Yoake no mama de, koesou de  
  
When I'm alone, tomorrow feels far away.  
And I must go over still into the darkness of dawn.  
  
A.N. ~   
Okay here is chapter 13! Do you like it? I have another request other then reviewing! I would love it if people would draw me some pics for this story! Or any of the other ones I've written, but mostly this one! I will post it on my new web site called A Life In The Shadows! I think it looks nice, but it needs some Art! To check it out you can either go to my profile or go to   
Also, if you do look at it then I would love you to sign the guest book!  
  
Another thing that I've been asked...Do you think this story should be rated R? I rated it R because the abuse Kaoru goes through is rough and just to let you know that before the story ends there is going to be at least one real strong scene of abuse, not detailed, but it could be disturbing. I don't know though. I could pull it down to a Pg-13 and with that one scene I could either put a large warning up or post it somewhere else. Why don't ya'll vote on it and tell me in your reviews, or e-mails.  
  
For the Reviewers~  
  
Kenshin-gotenks~ I'm so happy you think I'm fast! I was so scared that I got every one upset because I was a little bit late with my last update! ^_^  
  
Kawaii Kokkei Tsuita no Neko~ I'm so glad that you take enough time to review for me even if you're busy! It's so kind of you.  
  
Hime Tsuria Shi~ Thank you SO MUCH! Heeheehee  
  
Crystal Renee~ Ooh I keep forgetting about the alter ego thingy. Thank you so much for the complements! I would love it if you would love it if you would advertise my story that'd be great! If there is something that I can do in return then tell me! And don't you just love the word Fricken! It's one of the only words I can say with out my mom spazing! She's so funny! I love her so much. She got mad at me because I said thart and she thought I said fart! She finally got off of yelling at me for crap! ^_^  
  
BabyKaoru-Sama~ I get tired of reading too, but I keep at it because I get hooked! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
mitenshi~ I'm so sorry to disappoint a lot of people her, but there will be no lemon. Before people begin to cry let me tell ya'll why! Okay one reason is because it just wouldn't be right for me to write one because I'm um... well let's just say that I'm sure it wouldn't work out! Also another reason why is because I don't think it would work out in this story. Kaoru has gone through a lot of a abuse, some being sexual and kenshin would want her to be as comfortable as possible so he would want to take that part of the relationship as slow as possible. he wouldn't want her to feel pressured. That's my reasons and I hope your friend thinks there good reasons! Also I'm so glad you like my sorry so much!  
  
Inuyasha~ Don't worry, like I said if there was a kiss in this story then its not far away, But my mouth is sealed!   
  
inuyasha0024~ I won't get upset with you. Personally I'm just confused on what it should be rated as so I'm glad you put your vote out! Thank you!  
  
BillabongBob~ Hmm, how should I respond? Heeheee.  
  
aglaia102~ Your Welcome! Thanks for reviewing again!  
  
Angle1~ Yep they are moving into a bigger apartment! It's still in the country and Sano is still close by. Yeah how would it be funny if Yahiko was nice? I thought the boxes falling on kenshin was cute and would be some good comic relief, it also gave kaoru a chance to show how much she could worry over him for a change. So far it's been Kaoru falling or something like that. Kaoru was always in trouble, but Kenshin isn't out of commission he was just locked up for while Kaoru was gone. He doesn't go on missions though because none have come up yet.  
  
Wolf^_^X~ Thank you so much for reviewing! I'm happy that you're enjoying it!  
  
Tenika Dargon~ Thank you for your words of encouragement. I do reread it before I post it so you don't even want to know what it looks like before! Hahah! Any ways, I like constructive criticism, so thank you.  
  
In My Head~   
  
Ahhh! Run, hide, It's awful! Usually I'm prepared because it happens around the first of the year, but not this year! Nope the LOVE BUG has come early! Ahhhhhh! It's taking everyone! Any ways, hat and the fact that soccer ends on tuesday and I'm Wardrobe Mistress for my school play, then nothing new is really going on! Oh wait, My heater is out and it's so sold that I live under my blankets with pants socks long sleeves, and a hooded sweatshirt that o keep my head covered with the hood on. It's not even the middle of winter yet! Ouch!  
  
Dark Kishi,  
PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE THEM ALL!!!!  
There are no bad reviews, only unwritten ones!  
  
We Walk In Shadows  
One Step At A Time  
Until That Day  
We Can Cross The Line.  
  
  
  



	14. The Trouble Maker

Freedom  
Chapter 14  
The Trouble Maker  
By, DarkKishi  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Moshimo kiseki wo hitotsu okoseru to iu nara   
Kono isshun wo e no naka ni tojikome   
Kawaru jidai no sawagashisa nante shirazu ni   
Tada anata dake mitsumetai   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kenshin, Kaoru, and Sano walked in the new apartment with some of the new things they'd bought when they found some furniture in the living room. It was all the things that hadn't been wrecked form Kaoru's apartment.   
  
Kaoru slowly walked over to the pile and found an envelope taped to the headboard of the bed with Ms. Kamiya Kaoru', printed on it. She pulled it off and opened only to find some money. It was what was left of her reward money after shopping for groceries and putting the rest in the bank. She sighed before closing the envelope and placing it in her coat pocket.  
  
Anything important? Sano asked once she turned back around.  
  
No, just the money I left at my other apartment. She explained  
  
Kenshin and Sano nodded when the phone rang. Kenshin walked over to it and answered with a simple , thinking it was Mr. Toyogawa.  
  
Um excuse me, but may I please speak with a Mr. or Mrs. Himura? A female voice asked somewhat taken aback by the uncustomary greeting.  
  
Kenshin felt a small smile cross his face at the assumption of him being married. This is Mr. Himura. What can I do for you?  
  
This is Myoujin Yahiko's school. It is our understanding that he is staying with you. She responded.  
  
Um, yes that's right. Is something wrong? Kenshin asked.  
  
Well, we have had a problem arise and you are requested to come to the principals office right away. With that the line went dead.  
  
Kenshin let out a sigh before hanging up the phone. Well I have to go down to the school. Something happened with Yahiko.  
  
You mean he got in trouble on the first day? Sano asked. When Kenshin nodded Sano's eyes widened. Wow. Come on Missy, let's tag along.   
  
Kaoru nodded with a large grin before they both turned to Kenshin, asking his permission.  
  
Kenshin once again let out a sigh. Yea, I guess were all his family, right?  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kenshin walked up to the secretary at Yahiko's school with Kaoru and Sanosuke trailing behind. Excuse me, but I just got a call requesting I come down.  
  
Oh are you Mr. Himura? The woman asked as she looked up from her papers. Kenshin only nodded as she looked behind him. Excuse me, but it's a family matter. She said in reference to Sano.   
  
Oh, This is his...uh...therapist. Kenshin lied.  
  
Yes hello. I'm Dr. Sagara Sanosuke. Sano said extending his hand.  
The woman gave a skeptical look before excepting it. She then noticed Kaoru standing behind the two. Well, you must be Mrs. Himura, then.  
  
Kaoru looked to Kenshin for reassurance and only got a shrug. She turned back to the other woman and grinned. Yes ma'am.  
  
Well then, why don't we get in there. Yahiko is already in there. The woman said as she got to her feet and began to lead the group to a door. She knocked and then opened the door when she got her reply. Sir they're here. She gestured to the group as they stepped in. This is Mr. and Mrs. Himura. Yahiko giggled a little before catching the glare from Kaoru, but the woman just kept speaking. And this is Yahiko's therapist, Dr. Sagara Sanosuke.   
  
That really made Yahiko laugh, but he tried to stifle it this time at least.  
The principal nodded and then gestured for them all to take a seat. Yahiko and Kaoru sat on the couch at the back of the room while Kenshin and Sano sat at the desk.   
  
Sano struggled for the longest time trying to settle in to a position that he thought a therapist would sit in. Finally, he decided to sit with one leg propped on the other and his finger tips pressed together to form a triangle, under his nose.  
  
Well, now that everyone is comfortable, I have some upsetting news. The principle began. Yahiko and another boy got into a fight. Luckily a teacher was able to end the fight, but since fighting is absolutely unexceptible, then we have to suspend Yahiko for a couple of days.  
  
Sano turned around with a wide grin. Wow. Sure didn't take you long to show them who's who. He even punched one hand into the other to emphasize the words who's who'.  
  
Dr. Sagara, I'm sure you realize how big of a problem this is. The principal said.  
  
Oh, yes, yes. Sano tried to cover. I think we should discuss this more at our next appointment. He said in a low tone to Yahiko.  
  
Kenshin got to his feet and walked over to the couch. He then sat down next to Kaoru and looked across her at Yahiko. Only one word left his lips, but that was all that was needed.   
  
Yahiko stared back at him for sometime before looking away, almost in shame. Honor. I hit him for my honor. I did what you said Kenshin. I made the decision to tell the truth. Some of the kids looked scared when I told them. So I said that I now lived with you and that you'd already saved Kaoru from gangs. They asked if I had a really hard time and I said yes, but not compared to Kaoru. The boy I hit said that his father worked for the police and he said that there was no excuse. A person is a thief and will always be a thief. I told him it wasn't true. I said that Kaoru and I were forced. I said that Kaoru's gang even went as far as to try and shield her from any knowledge of what it was like to be free. That's why she can't read.  
  
Kaoru turned to Kenshin when she heard this. I never even thought of that.  
  
I figured that was why once you told me that he was manipulative. Kenshin explained and then turned back to Yahiko.  
  
He said that we were just a big family of lawbreaking idiots and should all be put in jail. Everyone started laughing so I... Yahiko got to his feet and began to raise his voice. So I hit him. I hit him hard too. I had to protect my honor and Kaoru's!   
  
Sano and Kaoru just stared at him while Kenshin kept his eyes to the ground with a solemn look. The principal began to talk, but Kenshin's smooth voice stopped him. Kenshin slowly spoke and leveled his gave to Yahiko. I guess I must thank you for protecting Miss Kaoru's honor.  
  
Kaoru was so surprised at Kenshin's comment, as well as everyone else, that she turned her gaze to him.   
  
Kenshin looked at her for only a second before looking to Yahiko. People for the longest time have decided that the best way to gain respect from another is by being someone that they feel open to. Even I have decided that, that logic was better than my old. Believe me, I was the most feared person at one time, but for ten years I have struggled to be the person I am now. All though I now see that your logic is far more proven then mine. The best way to handle a person is by force. Sooner or later people will never even dare bother you, in case they ruffle your honor. Kenshin paused and let a smile pass as he saw the look on Yahiko's face. But then again, I know that ten years ago I was a very lonely and depressed person. If I'd gone on in my way, I never would have looked twice at you Yahiko. For that matter, when Miss Kaoru stepped into my apartment, I'm afraid, that she would not be at my side at this time.  
  
Everyone, but the principle knew that he meant Kaoru would have been killed.  
  
I didn't think of that. Yahiko admitted as he took his seat again.   
  
Kenshin smiled and knew there was no reason to press the subject. He wouldn't try and bully someone again. Sir, as you can decipher, life has been a little out of the ordinary for Yahiko. Miss Kaoru is not really my wife, but a woman trying to run from a very abusive past. Yahiko is living with me because he deserves a better chance at life. Dr. Sagara is no doctor. He is my friend and someone who helps protect Yahiko and Miss Kaoru. Kenshin paused and assessed the faces before continuing. I understand your policy for fighting, but given the unique situation, could there not be another means of punishment?  
  
The principle thought before nodding. As long as Yahiko promises to be on better behavior from now on.  
  
Yes sir. Yahiko said.   
  
Ok. Then tomorrow your teachers will send home extra work for you. It will be for the rest of this week and I expect it to be turned in on time. Understood?  
  
Yahiko nodded solemnly before Kenshin got to his feet followed by everyone else. Thank you sure and I'm sure Yahiko will not be seeing this office anytime soon. With that Kaoru, Sano and finally Yahiko, followed Kenshin out of the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The rest of the day was a quiet one. Kenshin ordered Yahiko to go directly to his room and work on his homework while he, Kaoru, and Sano moved the furniture into their rooms. Everyone slept in their new rooms and the next morning Kenshin made sure Yahiko was at school on time, even though Yahiko complained that he was going to be there before everyone else.  
  
Kaoru woke up at around ten that morning and wasn't surprised to find Kenshin at the stove. Good morning Kenshin. She said in a cheery voice.   
  
He turned to look at her and smiled. Good morning Miss Kaoru. I was hoping that you'd wake up soon.  
  
She asked.  
  
Yea, I need to go to the store and didn't want to leave you here alone. He told her.  
  
Okay, but can I eat first? She sat down at the table and asked with pleading eyes.  
  
Of coarse Miss Kaoru. Kenshin quickly brought her food to her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kaoru followed Kenshin up one aisle and down the other of the grocery store, her eyes wide in amazement. They hadn't been there long at all before Kenshin had boxes and bags in his basket.  
  
Kenshin slowed down until Kaoru and he were walking side by side. Miss Kaoru, is there anything special that you'd like to get?  
  
Something special? She repeated.  
  
Yes, like ice cream, a pastry, a certain type of sushi, anything. Kenshin told her.  
  
Kaoru stood there thinking with her arms folded over her chest. I remember getting ice cream when I was little.  
  
Then ice cream it is. Follow me and we can pick it out. Kenshin said and began to walk down the aisle until they came to one that was oddly colder than the others. After some time they decided on the ice cream and Kaoru even picked out some toppings.  
  
After Kenshin got everything else that they would need, the two hurried home.   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Once home Kaoru helped Kenshin put away the groceries, except for the ice cream and toppings. Miss Kaoru, it will melt if left out. Kenshin told her.  
  
Can't we have some now? Kaoru asked.  
  
I guess it wouldn't hurt. He said with a large smile. He got out two bowls and a scooper. Kaoru watched intently as he scooped the ice cream into their bowls and then he began to put the different toppings on. Kenshin laughed as she jumped because the whip cream can startled her.  
  
It's not funny. She told him sourly.  
  
Kenshin smiled at her. I am sorry Miss Kaoru it's just that you look so cute right now. Kenshin said before he even thought the words. Instinctually Kenshin put his hand behind his head and blushed a bright red. Oro. I have become to forward. Kenshin said. He then picked up his bowl and began to walk away.  
  
Kaoru followed him, leaving her bowl on the counter. She said as she sat down next to him on the couch. Do you really think I'm cute?  
  
Kenshin snapped his gaze to her and allowed his eyes to become wide. He thought before finally shacking his head.  
  
Kaoru gave him a shocked look before her eyes got sad. I just thought you meant it.  
  
No, I don't think your cute. He told Kaoru again. Before she could say anything, Kenshin put his bowl on the table and grabbed her hand. I think your beautiful.  
  
Kaoru stared at him stunned before lunging forward. Oh Kenshin!  
  
Kenshin was so shocked by her actions that he fell flat on his back with Kaoru on top of him, her hands wrapped around his neck. Miss Kaoru?  
  
Kaoru looked into his eyes and smiled. Slowly a blush began to spread onto her face.  
  
Miss Kaoru, I-I... Kenshin tried to say the words that so desperately needed to be said, but he couldn't. He gently held her chin with his thumb and pointer finger. Slowly, he pulled it towards him, coaxing her lips to his. Finally it was success and Kaoru's lips were upon his own. The kiss was slow and soft, but soon it picked up speed as well as intensity.  
  
Kaoru was lost in the world that had been awoken by Kenshin. After sometime she felt Kenshin begin to pull away and regretfully, so did she. She stared deeply into his eyes and only until she found herself gasping did she realize that she was out of breath. She felt his hand on her head and obliged to its coaxing. Slowly she laid her head on his chest. Kaoru smiled at the fact that she could hear his heart beat, feel his chest moving up and down, and smell his intoxicating scent. She knew the smell mostly because it was on the yukata that she kept, but she didn't know the name to express it. She could feel his fingers running through her hair and her smile grew.  
  
Miss Kaoru I know I'm not good enough to be with some one like you, but I love you. Kenshin paused when Kaoru looked up at him. When I was told that you were leaving something broke. When you did move out, I couldn't sleep. The apartment felt empty. Finally when you were taken they locked me in the cell because Sano and Mr. Toyogawa knew how dangerous I become when upset. I thought I'd let you down and that I was hopeless. I didn't sleep until you were back with me and safe.  
  
Kaoru just stared at him and watched as shame cross his features. Even with all that said and you still find yourself unworthy. Doesn't every woman dream of a man who thinks the world of them. My father told me that you know it's meant to be when you only feel like a living whole person when the other is with you. Kaoru smiled and laid her head back on Kenshin's chest when she saw him nod. I feel empty with out you around too. Himura Kenshin, I love you. She told him with such finality.  
  
And I you Miss Kaoru. Kenshin whispered before he kissed the top of her head.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kenshin reluctantly got up from under Kaoru, who was still asleep, and opened the door. Yahiko strolled in and peeked over his books. Good after noon Yahiko. He whispered.  
  
Look what you've done to me! I'll never get this done! Yahiko complained.  
  
Shh Yahiko. Miss Kaoru is asleep on the couch. He told him. Why don't you start all that work before dinner. Kenshin smirked as Yahiko stomped off to his room before walking over to the couch where Kaoru laid. She now laid on her side with her hair recklessly shielding her face. Kenshin sat down in front of her stomach and brushed the hair out of her face. He saw that the wound on her had from a while ago hadn't completely healed yet. He then began to wonder how many scars she had before remembering that they had just kissed earlier. I'm so lucky. he whispered.  
  
If you're lucky, then I'm blessed. Kaoru whispered.  
  
Kenshin looked down at her and smiled. Yahiko just got home.  
  
That's nice. I think I'm going to take a shower. Kaoru said as she began to get up.   
  
Kenshin stayed on the couch and watched as she disappeared down the hall.  
  
Kenshin. Could you come here? Kaoru called from the bedroom.  
  
Kenshin got up and walked to the room at the end of the hall. What is it Miss Kaoru? He asked once he entered the room.  
  
Can we take these clothes back? Kaoru said holding up a pile.  
  
Sure, but where did you get them? Kenshin asked.  
  
Kaoru looked down at them before stuffing them all in a back pack. I stole them when I was kidnapped, but I was caught. The owner let me have them any ways.  
  
Kenshin walked over to her and grabbed the bag. We'll take them first thing tomorrow.  
  
Can't we take them now? Kaoru smiled when he gave her an odd look. I just want to get rid of everything reminding me of that life.  
  
Kenshin sighed and let out a smile pass over his features. Fine. Yahiko, Miss Kaoru and I are going out for a little while! He called out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Translation~  
_Natsu no E (Picture of Summer)_, Rurouni Kenshin,   
Kenshin and Kaoru Image Song  
  
Moshimo kiseki wo hitotsu okoseru to iu nara   
Kono isshun wo e no naka ni tojikome   
Kawaru jidai no sawagashisa nante shirazu ni   
Tada anata dake mitsumetai   
  
If I could cause just one miracle  
It would be trapping this moment in a picture  
Not knowing the noise of a changing era  
I just want to stare at only you.  
  
A.N.~  
Oh my! Finally the first kiss! I really liked this chapter and I hope ya'll did too. I didn't get that many responses about the rating of this story, so before I make my decision then I will wait for more answers. Also, thank you everyone who said that they'd draw me some art! I really appreciate it! If you have the time, then please visit my web site and sign the guest book, I am really proud of it.  
  
For the Reviewers~  
  
Inuyasha~ Okay i rated this story R because I was unsure if that some of the scenes might be to much for a Pg-13. I can tell you that before this story ends that there will be a much more um... graphic scene of abuse that Kaoru will have to endure. I also know that people have a lot of trouble with abuse and I was unsure how some would react to this. I am willing to change it to a Pg-13 and am currently having a vote on that. What do you think?  
  
slayer chick~ there is nothing better than a broken heater, ne? Thank you so much for offering to do some art. I'm so happy! Just have fun and I'll wait for ever!  
  
Izi~ Lame is good! Thank you for all the complements!  
  
Kenshin-gotenks~ Thank you, and I love it when authors update on a regular basis. It gives me something to rely on! ^_^  
  
Angle1~ Thank you for voting about the rating. I think Kaoru is a little unsure about everything at the moment. Life has been so confusing for her. In the beginning her main focus was obtaining freedom, but who couldn't resist Kenshin? Not me!!!!  
  
Inuyasha~ I thought that it was cute to. I just love that whole scene! I just thought it was so beautiful!  
  
ABC~ Yippee!^_^  
  
Crystal Renee~ Don't worry, the love bug is only good when you're dating someone. For me it stinks because you see all the love birds being all cute and then I go home for some peace, but no, even my story is hit by the love bug. Thank you for offering to draw some art. believe me, I'm the same way when it comes to my art. Also, there is nothing particular that you need to draw. Just a scene or anything that you like a whole lot! I loved the whole hand holding scene also!  
  
mitenshi~ Oh goody! I thought so hard to write the best summary. Also, I'm so happy that you are enjoying the story.  
  
BillabongBob~ Actually i did know the meanings of the names. While the show was being aired on cartoon network during Toonami, my cable got disconnected so i resorted to reading everything I could on the web about the show, until we ot the money to get cable again. You have no idea how many different web sites I've been to! Heehee.  
  
aglaia102~ Have no fear chapter fourteen is here! Hahahaha! ^_^  
  
In My Head~  
I'm so happy now! I just got Shonen Jump with the sneak preview of Rurouni Kenshin! It says that Rurouni Kenshin, volume 1 will come out on Nov. 10th! I'd say more, but I have a headache and I need to start making my wish list for christmas and my birthday. Mou, I hate making wish lists, because I feel so selfish, but mom told me that I had too.  
  
Dark Kishi,  
PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE THEM ALL!!!!  
There are no bad reviews, only unwritten ones!  
  
We Walk In Shadows  
One Step At A Time  
Until That Day  
We Can Cross The Line.  
  
  
  



	15. A Pain Inside and Out

Freedom  
Chapter 15  
A Pain Inside and Out  
DarkKishi  
  
  
  
  
Ai suru hito wo mamoru tame ni kitto   
Otoko wa umarete kita yo   
Kimi no namida nuguu yubi   
Sukoshi ranbou demo   
Kokoro no itami nakanaru made zutto   
Otoko wa tatakau darou   
Ai ga nakerya tsuyoku nakerya   
Yasashiku wa narenai   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Where is he? Susumu fumed impatiently. I don't have time for this.  
  
Sir, here he comes. One man said pointing in the distance. They stood in an alley not far from the house. The sun of in the distance was just now settling on the the ground, casting shadows.  
  
Susumu had sent a man to find out anything he could on Kaoru. Now he stood his guns strapped at either side of his body. His long faded black coat covering, but still adding suspension to him. What did you find? Susumu said wasting no time.  
  
I'm sorry sir. This one is tricky. He responded.  
  
Susumu pulled out a gun and pointed it at him. If you value your life, you will find a way to make it less tricky!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kaoru lead Kenshin into the thrift store and walked over to the tall check out counter. There she saw the owner. She said in a quiet tone.  
  
The woman slowly turned around and her eyes widened when she saw Kaoru. What are you doing back here?  
  
We came to return these clothes. Kenshin said as he put a protective hand on Kaoru's shoulder.  
  
Thank you again for all of it. Kaoru said as she handed the bundle to the woman.   
  
She stared at the bag and nodded. I'm just glad to see such a lovely girl off the streets. You see to many young lives ruined before they even start.  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru both voiced their thank you's once more before walking back onto the sidewalk. Kenshin held her hand as they walked towards the door, but before he let her go to get in Kenshin pulled her to him and planted a loving kiss on her lips.  
  
Look here. Kamiya has found herself a fairy tale. A familiar voice taunted.  
  
Kenshin felt her body tense up and then she began to shake. Kenshin turned around making sure that his body shielded Kaoru.  
  
Do you know how much trouble I went through to find you Kamiya? Susumu asked.  
  
Kenshin felt Kaoru fisting her hands in the material of his shirt. Leave her alone. He grounded out.  
  
Susumu took out his gun and aimed it at Kenshin. See the problem is that I can't leave her alone. She's mine and your just in the way.  
  
Kenshin looked around for all of his options. Guns were nothing to play with and his sword was in the trunk. Two men stood behind Susumu and both had guns aimed. The best bet was to try and get in the car as fast as possible. Damn the car's locked. Next time I get remote controlled locks. He thought with a grimace. I want let her go with out a fight.  
  
Fine. You'd better get ready though. Susumu said.  
  
At least allow me to get a weapon out of my car. Kenshin said. Susumu nodded with a huff and Kenshin turned around. He kept Kaoru at the door and reached around her to unlock the door. As soon as it was unlocked he threw open the door and pushed Kaoru inside and tumbled in after her.   
  
Hey you can't get away! Susumu yelled as he figured out that Kenshin was trying to escape. Fire at them!   
  
Right as Kenshin started the car, bullets began to fly recklessly. He pushed Kaoru to lay across him to shield her from the bullets. A bullet came towards the window breaking the glass and sending pieces everywhere. Kenshin yelled in pain not so much from the glass, but from the bullet that was now lodged in his body.   
  
Kaoru immediately sat up in concern. She then screamed when she saw the blood and his face was covered in pain.  
  
Steer Miss Kaoru. I can't see. I'll keep my foot on the gas. Kenshin said as his head rolled back.  
  
I can't Kenshin. She said as she took the wheel.  
  
You have to. He whispered with a voice laced in pain.  
  
Once she had franticly driven a few blocks she told Kenshin to stop the car in the middle of the road. There she got out and soon one man got out of his car and came over. Please, you have to help me.  
  
What's wrong? he asked.  
  
I have to get him to a doctor! Kaoru pleaded. The man conceded to help and drove the two where Kenshin had told him.   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kaoru sat on a stool next to Kenshin's bed with a grimace on her face. Megumi had treated Kenshin first and was now pulling all the shards of glass from Kaoru's back and head. She was cleaning them at the same time. Kaoru looked over at Kenshin's sleeping form and shook her head.  
  
He's okay you know? Megumi stated.  
  
I just feel guilty. Kaoru admitted. Kaoru then reached over and grabbed his hand. You know, earlier today he told me that he loved me. It was the best day of my life, and now look at him.  
  
I was hoping that he would sooner or later. Megumi said.  
  
If he would have just let me go then he wouldn't be hurt right now. Kaoru said, a tear rolling down her cheek.   
  
Even if you told him to let you go, he wouldn't. He doesn't care for just anyone. He'll be kind unless someone pushes him to far. The only thing is that he makes you believe that he's expressing his true feelings when in truth he's hiding his turmoil. With you though, its different. He'd tell you the whole inner workings of his soul if you'd give him the time. Megumi said in the all knowing tone that she carried often.  
  
Kaoru looked at him and flitted her fingers along his cheek with her other hand. I just wish it could be different. Maybe if I'd never met him he'd be okay right now and live a good life, not one full of fear and constant running. Kaoru finished and turned around to look at Megumi.  
  
What kind of a life would that be. Life with out love is no life at all. Kenshin whispered. Any ways I'm the Hitokiri Battousai. My life since I was fifteen has always been about fear. Kenshin took his hand from Kaoru and struggled to sit up, so Megumi came over to help him. When he was comfortable, or at least as comfortable as he was gonna get, he turned to Megumi with a smile. Miss Megumi could you please...   
  
Sure I'll go check supplies or...something. Megumi said cutting him off. She then immediately whisked away closing the door behind her.  
  
Miss Kaoru... Kenshin began.  
  
Kenshin, I know what you're gonna say. I love you too, but loving something is letting it go. I need to let you go, to save your life. She reached out and grabbed his hand. I promise I won't go back to Susumu.  
  
Kenshin simply said.  
  
Kaoru was confused by his answer.  
  
Kenshin took his hand from her and laid it on her cheek. I won't let you go. If the only reason why your leaving me is so I won't get hurt then that's not much of one. Shouldn't it be my choice if I want to risk getting hurt or not? Just like it should be your choice if you want to risk getting hurt or not by staying with me.  
  
Kaoru allowed another tear to fall as she nodded her head. Your right Kenshin. I'm sorry, but I'm scared. To see you covered in blood and unable to keep your eyes open because of the pain, was the worse moment of my life.  
  
Well when I saw you in my head being kidnapped and then when you called me and you were being kidnapped were the most freighting times in my life. Can't you see, if were not together then we're not living. Kenshin stopped and saw that she was crying harder now. He pulled her to the bed with him and held her as best he could with out putting himself in pain. Please don't leave me only because you're scared for my safety. Please tell me you'll stay with me. Kenshin begged.  
  
Kaoru laid in his arms the tears obstructing her sight. She wanted to yell and tell him exactly what he wanted to hear, but that would be lying. Every part of her body and soul begged to never leave his side, but her mind had other plans. I love you Kenshin. I'd never hurt you on purpose.   
  
Kenshin laid there and allowed a single tear to role down his face. It wasn't like him to have tears, but it hurt so much. She hadn't answered his question. That only meant that she was still thinking of leaving him, and while he was hurt there wasn't much he could do. All I can do is tell her I love her and hope she stays with me. He thought as he fought the pain in his heart and not the pain from his wounds. And I love you too, Miss Kaoru...with all my heart.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kaoru laid with Kenshin her mind racing with thoughts. She could feel his breathing slow and figured it was the medication that Megumi had given him. She sighed before getting up and walking to the door. She turned around one last time and saw that he looked as if he was still holding her. Kaoru held back tears as she walked back to him and pulled the covers firmly over his body. She traced the cross-shaped scar on his cheek before flitting her fingers over his forehead and then to his other cheek. A smile graced her lips as he moaned and leaned into her hand.  
  
Finding herself being pulled back to him, Kaoru sharply pulled her hand away and held both hands clasped under her chin.  
  
With a loss of hope beginning to fill her, Kaoru quickly dashed out of the room and out of Kenshin's life.  
  
What are you doing? Megumi stood in the hall, blocking her path.  
  
I'm leaving while Kenshin sleeps. She said quickly.  
  
Megumi allowed her to step around, but then quickly spoke. You know he won't be asleep for as long as you'll be gone for.  
  
Kaoru stopped in her tracks and began to shake. I know that, She had trouble speaking. ...but its for his own good.  
  
Tell yourself whatever you need to, but make sure you believe it first. With that Megumi walked back to Kenshin, leaving Kaoru alone.  
After sometime Kaoru took a deep breath and ran out of the clinic, while allowing tears to fall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kaoru walked down the street regrets of leaving Kenshin swimming in her mind. She knew that Kenshin, and anyone else that knew her, would be safer, but something else told her that she was wrong.  
  
She didn't like the idea of living alone, but it was either this or go back to Susumu. Deep down inside her, she knew there was another and better choice, but she couldn't allow that one to surface. She knew if she recognized it then she would most certainly run back into Kenshin's comforting arms.  
  
Ack! I need to forget him! She told her self once she realized that she was already having trouble keeping her feet in a forward motion.   
  
It was still night, probably around midnight, and she was growing tired. Finding herself in the middle of a park, Kaoru decided to sleep on a bench. She soon found a secluded one that seemed that even on the brightest day that it would still stay hidden by shadows.  
  
She laid down and tried to get comfortable, but it was no use. She missed the warmth. She missed the sheets and blankets. She missed the bed and even missed the comfort it gave, but most of all, she missed Kenshin. Why me? She asked her self.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sanosuke and Yahiko walked down the hall and into the room where Kenshin laid. Megumi was in there tending to him when Sano began to speak.  
  
Where is Little Missy? He asked.  
  
Yea, I thought Ugly was with you. Yahiko said.  
  
Kenshin snapped his gaze towards Yahiko. Don't say such horrible things about Miss Kaoru!  
  
Yahiko's mouth dropped slightly at Kenshin's fierce tone.   
  
She left. Megumi said. I saw her in the hall and she said that it was safer with out her around.  
  
Sano asked in shock. He then turned to Kenshin. Did you know she was leaving?  
  
Kenshin just stared ahead. She expressed her thoughts to me.  
  
Well what did you tell her? You didn't just let her go did you? Did you say anything? Sano said in a sharp voice.  
  
Kenshin looked over at Sano. If one looked hard enough they could barely see glints of amber. Of course I tried to convince her to stay. I told her that she had no need to worry. I could take care of myself. I told her I was used to this kind of life style. She just wouldn't listen to me. Kenshin then closed his eyes and snapped them wide again, as if he'd just gone into a trance. His eyes were different now. They were narrowed and calculating. A flame of amber roared inside of them, mirroring the flame inside of him. I told her I loved her. Over and over again, all day, I expressed my feelings for her. I cut my self open and risked rejection and right before I fell asleep I begged her not to leave. I begged her to promise me that she'd stay with me! Kenshin jumped out of bed and grabbed his sword off of the counter. Do you have any idea what she told me?  
  
Sano watched as he turned around in the door way? No Kenshin. I guess I don't.  
  
She said... Kenshin gripped the handle even tighter. She said that she loved me and would never hurt me on purpose! Kenshin shook his head. She loves me. She deserves to be happy, and I'm gonna make sure she gets it! With that Kenshin ran off down the hall.  
  
What should we do? Megumi asked.  
  
All I know is that I've never seen two people that deserve happiness more than Kenshin and Kaoru. If being together makes them happy, then that's what they need! Sano stood in the doorway now. I'm going too help Kenshin. Megumi please take Yahiko home. Sano waited for Megumi to nod before running off.  
  
You think she'll even come back? Yahiko asked.  
  
I know that if she doesn't then we'll lose Kenshin. Megumi asked.  
  
What do you mean? He asked.  
  
I mean that the Kenshin we just saw was not Kenshin, but a Kenshin who is very close to becoming Battousai again. If she doesn't came back then neither will our Kenshin. She answered him. She knew that what was happening was not a good thing at all.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The sun hung low in the sky slowly making its way to brighten the day. People began their morning rituals. Some getting up early to run or walk their pets while others lay in bed fighting for just a second more sleep.  
  
That is where Kaoru wished to be, but instead she was trying her hardest to ignore the people in the park. Slowly she cracked a eye open to something wet on her hand. When she looked over she was met by a dog's face.   
  
A woman yelled at the animal. She yanked him behind her and scolded the pup before turning back to Kaoru. where did she go? The woman asked when she found Kaoru gone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kaoru ran down the path that twisted throughout the park.  
  
Looks like you've got somewhere to go. A woman said from the shadows.  
  
Kaoru looked over and saw a woman sitting on a bench. It was obvious that she was homeless from her looks. Not really. I just don't want to be found.  
  
The woman answered simply. Who are you running from?  
  
Lot's of people. Kaoru said in a sulking voice. She noticed the woman motion for her to sit and Kaoru did so hesitantly.  
  
Like who? The woman asked.  
  
Well, one person is a man named Kenshin. Kaoru stated.  
  
Was he mean to you? She asked again.  
  
Kaoru looked at her in shock. Of coarse not. She then returned her gaze to the pathway. He was actually a kind and wonderful man. I left so that he would no longer be in danger.  
  
The woman began to giggle. Are you sure he is a man? She saw Kaoru's confusion and began to explain. I mean that he sounds really sensitive. You just can never tell anymore with all that makeup and surgery. A man can look just like a woman and the other way around.  
  
Kaoru was still confused. She'd never seen a man/woman before? But then how would she know? No I'm sure he's a man. He's just had a lot of hardships. I guess they made him see past those stereotypes.  
  
He sounds wonderful. She said. So who else are you running from?  
  
Kaoru thought for a moment on what she should say. This gang. I used to work for them against my will.  
  
Oh. Sounds like you got a pretty hard life too, but I'm sure this Kenshin you talked about would be more than happy to have you back. The older woman said.  
  
May I ask you a question? Kaoru asked.  
  
I think you just did, but your welcome to ask another. She retorted with a smile.  
  
What does the word freedom' mean to you? Kaoru asked quietly.  
  
Hmm, I guess it means not having to pay for everything. She answered.  
  
Thank you. Kaoru said.  
  
Your welcome. She watched as Kaoru got up and shook her head. I hope she realizes how lucky she was.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
_Ai suru Hito o Mamoru Tame ni; To Defend The One He Loves-Rurouni_ Kenshin-Kenshin Image song  
  
Ai suru hito wo mamoru tame ni kitto   
Otoko wa umarete kita yo   
Kimi no namida nuguu yubi   
Sukoshi ranbou demo   
Kokoro no itami nakanaru made zutto   
Otoko wa tatakau darou   
Ai ga nakerya tsuyoku nakerya   
Yasashiku wa narenai   
  
Surely man was born   
To defend the one he loves   
The finger that wipes off your tears   
Even a little violence   
Perhaps a man would surely fight   
Until the pain in his heart disappears   
If there is no love If one is not strong   
One cannot be kind   
  
A.N.~  
Okay this story is now a Pg-13 story. No nothing changed, I just had some reviewers tell me that it would better suit as a Pg-13 story instead R. Please still read! Also I'm still waiting on Fan Art. No rush, I'm just curious to see what ya'll did. I would love to know what your favorite scene is so far! I m not quite sure what mine is, but I'd have to say that it is probably when they were at their new house and Kenshin and Kaoru were holding hands.  
  
  
For the Reviewers~  
  
Kristina~ Okay! Heehee  
  
Serene Faerie~ Thank you so much for all the wonderful compliments. They're just heart warming.  
  
inuyashaz_luz~ Thank you.  
  
mitenshi~I know isn't it great! It's like a birthday present.  
  
Black_Twilight_Hitokiri~Okay so it's now a Pg-13. Thanks for reviewing and voting. It's really helpful.  
  
Crystal Renee~ Well I'm so sorry that you are getting upset with the whole drawing thingy. I thought the whole therapist thingy was hilarious. So, so funny.  
  
Koneko Battousai~ Well I'm so glad that I could help you with your glumy day.  
  
Rinfiriathiel~ I'm so glad to know what your favorite is so far. it's nice to know.  
  
Kawaii Kokkei Tsuita no Neko~ Heehee, but isn't even better now that you had to wait so long to read it.  
  
Koishii Sweet~ yep they did kiss.  
  
Angle1~I'm so sorry. I wish I could be that nice, but hey, it's suspenseful!  
  
kristina~ now you saw what happened. You like?  
  
Wolf^_^X~ Thanks for the review.  
  
noner_89~ so sorry for the the delay.  
  
billabongBob~ okay so it's now rated pg-13.  
  
aglaia102~ thank you.  
  
In My Head~  
Not much to talk about except that my school is being real evil! They found out that I write and draw, so they want to put them in there magazines that advertise the school. As if I don't feel like a lab rat enough when the people tour the school, now they are gonna use my art and writing as a way to get more money! Mou! When will it end?  
  
  
Dark Kishi,  
PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE THEM ALL!!!!  
There are no bad reviews, only unwritten ones!  
  
We Walk In Shadows  
One Step At A Time  
Until That Day  
We Can Cross The Line.  
  
  
  



	16. Lead Me Home

Freedom   
Chapter 16  
Lead Me Home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
eien o shireba donna kurayami mo  
itami mo itsuka kiete  
sou yatte ima wa watashi o yogoshite  
zutto mukashi mita tenkuu no shiro ni  
itsuka wa tadoritsukeru  
shinjutsu no uta o michishirube ni shite  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kaoru walked down the sidewalk leading away from the path. What does freedom mean? She asked herself. My whole life I've always wanted to be free, but maybe what I thought freedom was is not a real thing. Kaoru stopped at an alley way and sat down. Does freedom really mean not having to pay for things? Kaoru got to her feet and began to walk again. She needed to find out the truth.  
  
Kaoru walked down maybe four or five blocks until she came to a large building. The stairs were filled with people of all ages and genders. Some were walking up or down them while others sat reading books.  
  
Kaoru took a deep breath and walked up to a young woman reading a rather large book. Excuse me, but what is this place?  
  
It's the library. The women answered.   
  
Kaoru began to walk away before she turned back around. What is a library?   
  
Are you serious? Her voice was shocked, but she still answered once she saw Kaoru nod. Okay, well a library is a place with lots of books. Anything you want to know is easy to find.  
  
Kaoru began to run off. Thank you! She yelled over her shoulder.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
May I help you? A woman asked from behind a desk.  
  
Kaoru turned around to a desk made of some type of wood. It was rather large and intimidating, much like the rest of the building. A kind, older looking woman with glasses on gave Kaoru an understanding nod. Umm... I want to know what a word means.  
  
Please remember to whisper. The woman reminded Kaoru. What word?  
  
Kaoru said quietly.  
  
Follow me please. The woman told her. She walked down one row towards another and finally she stopped in front of a large self. There she pulled out a book, flipped a couple of pages and handed it to Kaoru.   
  
Kaoru looked at it until she finally got up the nerve. Could you please tell me what it says?  
  
Freedom...a being free; independence; civil or political liberty; exceptions from an obligation, discomfort, etc.; a being able to act, use, etc. freely; ease of movement; frankness; a right or privilege. She put the book back and looked at Kaoru. Does that help?  
  
Umm, I guess so. Thank you. Kaoru said and then she turned around and left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Slow down Kenshin! Sano yelled as he gripped the dash board of the car. What's the point of driving fast when you don't exactly know where your going?  
  
Don't say that. Kenshin said in a hoarse voice. I know exactly where she is.   
  
Sano looked up at him. You do? Where then?   
  
Away from me. He said quietly.  
  
Sano looked at him harder and raised an eyebrow. He's really lost it. He thought to himself. Megumi was right. If Kaoru doesn't come back soon then Battousai will come back instead. Sano concluded.  
  
Kenshin tried to fight it, but it was hard. Every alley or park they checked that Kaoru wasn't at only made it harder to keep his past just that...his past. The day was slowly turning into night and the longer they looked the angrier Kenshin got.   
  
Um...Kenshin? Maybe we should go home and start again tomorrow. Sano said. You know you've still got Yahiko to look after.  
  
Kenshin was reluctant to turn around, but Sano was right. He had lost Kaoru, but he still had the responsibility of keeping Yahiko safe. Kaoru was the one that asked Kenshin to take care of him after all.   
  
The streets were dark like Kenshin was becoming. He drove down the streets back home and once there he didn't even look at Sano as he got out of the car and walked to the apartment. He could hear the TV blaring loudly through the door. When he walked in he saw Yahiko sleeping on the couch with his mouth wide open and snores escaping. Kenshin then saw a note on the table and he didn't need to read it to know that it was from Megumi. Nothing mattered though.   
  
Kenshin walked down the hall and started to walk into his own room when Kaoru's room caught his eye. Slowly he walked towards it and forced himself to walk inside. Once inside his breathing began to shorten. He kept turning around in circles allowing Kaoru's left over aura to envelope him. It was such a warm and inviting aura.  
  
He walked over to the closet and opened the door to look at her clothes. He reached out and brushed his hand over the varied materials. All the clothes were clothes that he'd bought her. He could still see her in the clothes. She was so beautiful. He whispered.  
  
He then walked away from the closet and sat down on the bed. He sat there until he saw two boxes sitting in the corner. He quickly got up and walked over to them. Kenshin sat down in front of them and looked inside of the top one. The first thing he pulled out was the locket. It was beautiful. He could still remember Kaoru's odd reaction when they went through the boxes. It was as if she'd forgotten how to grieve.  
  
He laid the locket back in the box and pulled out the photo album. He opened it and dragged his fingers over the picture. Oh Kaoru. Why did you leave me?  
  
Do you really think that she did it on purpose? Yahiko asked from the doorway.  
  
Kenshin looked up, his hand still on the picture, and stared at Yahiko. What do you mean? He asked quietly.  
  
Yahiko walked over to Kenshin and sat down next to him. I mean did she think that she had no other choice.  
  
Kenshin looked back to the picture. I don't really know. He then shook his head roughly and quickly got to his feet. You should get to bed. Morning will come early.  
  
Do I have to go to school? I want to help you search for Kaoru. Yahiko complained.  
  
Kenshin walked to the window and shook his head. Miss Kaoru would not be happy to hear that you did not take your chance to go to school.  
  
Yahiko sighed, but did as he was told. Megumi had told him not to argue with Kenshin especially in his current state of mind.  
  
Kenshin didn't watch him leave. He didn't want to see the crushed look on his face. He felt bad for Yahiko. He didn't deserve to be put through such sad things.  
  
Kenshin walked over to the bed and sat down, the picture still in his hand. He stared at it while he thought of what to do. It wasn't right of him to have Yahiko live with him now. It wasn't safe either. Kenshin was losing control of him self and that wasn't a good thing. He tried to stop it, but he couldn't. Why am I losing control? He asked himself.  
  
Once he looked at the picture it became clear to him. It's because I have never given my heart away before. He'd made a vow to himself a long time ago to never kill again. That vow was what kept his heart warm and kept him from becoming the Battousai again. But once he met Kaoru, slowly he began to rely on her spirit, her aura, for the warm that kept his heart from freezing. Now that she was gone his warmth had left also. The one thing that he relied on to keep his heart warm was gone.   
  
He knew that with out Kaoru, keeping Battousai away was a losing battle. The only thing he could do was make sure that Yahiko was safe.   
  
Tomorrow he'd take Yahiko to school and then speak with Mr. Toyogawa. After all that he would be able to spend most of his time looking for Kaoru. He was sure that he'd find her sooner or later. He just hoped that it was sooner.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kaoru sat on the park bench that she'd slept on the night before and stared up at the stars. She held her hand to her stomach hoping that she could stop it from growling. I'm so hungry. She whispered. It'd been a while since she'd gone hungry. It'd been a while since I've gone through a lot of this stuff. It was tough not to go back to Kenshin. She wanted to go back to him so bad. Even Yahiko's snide comments are better than this!   
  
There was no way that she would allow herself to go back though. She had no intention on putting them in danger. Everyone is safer with me out of their lives.   
  
Her whole life she'd kept her eyes to the stars. Her father told Kaoru before he died that stars were what led people home. Where would they lead me? She asked. She didn't have a home so where would it take her. Would it take her back to the bench every night, back to the gang house, or maybe back to Kenshin. Which was her home?   
  
Once again she laid down on the bench and tried to get at least a couple minutes of sleep. It was so cold though! Kaoru rested her head on her arm and watched her breath. It was so cold that she could see it. Once again she began to miss having a warm bed, but Kenshin's and the others lives were worth her suffering.  
  
A tear slid down her face and before others could come she shut her eyes tightly and took deep breaths. She needed to sleep and crying was not going to make it easier. Life for some is just hard. That was just a reality that Kaoru had to deal with.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Damn! Why is this so hard? Susumu asked out loud. He turned to the man standing in front of his desk. How could someone so unlucky stay just out of our reach? What are we doing wrong?  
  
Sir, I have a feeling that the guy that she is with is the secret. The other man said.  
  
I agree. That man isn't ordinary. There is something very different about him, but we won't need to worry to much about him. A smile then graced his lips. Kamiya seemed to be very upset with the fact that he was hurt.  
  
Do you think she'll leave him? The man asked.  
  
If she hasn't changed to much. Susumu answered. That's why I want us to patrol the streets.  
  
Yes Susumu. I'll get some people out there right away. With that the other man walked out of the room.  
  
Susumu picked op the phone and dialed a number. Boss this is Susumu.  
  
I gave you a job to fulfill and you haven't. I am loosing trust in you. He answered.  
  
Just give me some more time. I've got people looking after her right now. The man she was with is also injured. Susumu said.  
  
Fine! You don't have long though. The line quickly went dead.  
  
Susumu shook his head and got up. He needed a drink. His boss was upset and that wasn't good.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Night descended on the people, but it was not a restful one. Susumu slept well, but most people believed that he had no conscience. They argued that if he had one then there would be no way that he could do the things he did. They would claim that the evil had no conscience and he was just that...evil.   
  
If that was true then Battousai was something different. Kenshin's eyes only showed a large spec of violet left. Memories that he'd tried so hard to forget came back, as well as the old habits. Many would say that Battousai was evil, but they could never categorize Susumu and him together. On the outside it would seem that Battousai himself had no conscience, but once again that was further from the truth. It was the mask that he wore. In truth every night after a mission it was hard to do anything. The slightest thing upsetted him. That was why he'd decided to make the promise not to kill. He figured that with it sleeping would come much easier, and instead of scrutinizing everything around him he could look at it as a whole and for its simplicity. Instead of trying to find the reason of why a blade of grass swayed in one direction he could just smile to himself and think It is only the wind. The sad thing was instead of that happening, his paranoia took on a new form. Instead of people coming after him to kill him it would be to find his true identity.  
  
Kenshin now laid awake on top of Kaoru's bed. Sleep wasn't coming and from what he remembered, it wouldn't come for awhile. The best he could hope for was a nap. He held his hand up in the air and stared at its silhouette. So many lives had been taken with this hand and yet Kaoru didn't look repulsed by it. Couldn't she see the stains on them? Of coarse she could, but that was what was so special about her. She knew that the stains were not a true representation of himself. Or did she?   
  
Was it true that the reason she left was because she feared for others safety or was that a lie. Was the real reason she left was to get away from him. Did she leave to keep her self safe from him? If that was true though, then wouldn't she have taken Yahiko also?  
  
Kenshin growled in annoyance before flipping over on to his side. He had to use every last part of his strength to keep his battousai form from appearing anymore than it had already. He watched the lights of the apartments across from his building flick on and off through the window as Kaoru's scent which lingered there, drifted into his nose. This is to much! He growled. His better judgment told him to go back to his own room, but he couldn't. He closed his eyes, but didn't sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The sun penetrated through the leaves and one aimed its light right into her eyes. Kaoru groaned before sitting up. Another thing she hated about sleeping out side was having to wake up with the sun. Kaoru stretched her arms up to the sky, hooking her wrists together and arching her back. With a yawn she got to her feet and walked out of the park. She was on a mission to find food.  
  
She walked away from the park and onto a sidewalk with a large apartment building and many restaurants on it. A familiar smell began to fill her senses. It was the smell of smoke. Smoke? Why was it so strong? Kaoru walked a little further until her question was answered. One of the restaurants was on fire. People stood outside, but she saw no fire men.  
  
Kaoru quickly ran up to the group and listened in. From what she heard, it was a family owned business. In the front of the group a little girl was kneeling on the ground. Slowly Kaoru crept forward and kneeled next to the girl. Where are your parents? She asked gently.  
  
The little girl looked up at her, and Kaoru felt as if her heart was going to stop. She looked so much like herself when Kaoru was young. My father...is dead and my mom...is inside the fire. She stuttered.  
  
Kaoru looked up at the burning building and felt sadness wash over her. She wouldn't let another child start life like she had. Don't worry. She'll be okay. She told the young girl before she got to her feet. With one deep breath she took off in a sprint into the blazing building.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hey Kenshin! Yahiko yelled from the living room.  
  
Kenshin walked out of Kaoru's room and entered the room. What is it?  
  
Yahiko sat on the couch. his eyes on the TV. Look. One of the restaurants is on fire. They say that a mother is still in there and a witness said that a young women ran in there after the women. Yahiko turned to look at Kenshin. She must be brave, right?  
  
Kenshin nodded as he took a seat next to Yahiko. He knew that he needed to get Yahiko to school, but for some reason, he was mesmerized by the news. For some other odd reason he was afraid of the out come of the incident.  
  
The TV showed a women in her thirties kneeling next to a little girl. Kenshin's breath caught as he realized how she looked like Kaoru's picture of herself when she was young. Is that your mother in there? The reporter asked.  
  
The little girl nodded before responding. But the lady said she would be okay.  
  
The TV once again scanned towards the burning building.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kaoru stood in the entry way of the building before she dropped to her knees. It was too dark to see anything, but she had to get the mother out of there. If it meant her dying for that daughter to have her mother back, then she was prepared to except that fact.   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Translation~  
Shinjitsu no uta (Song Of Truth), Inuyasha  
  
eien o shireba donna kurayami mo  
itami mo itsuka kiete  
sou yatte ima wa watashi o yogoshite  
zutto mukashi mita tenkuu no shiro ni  
itsuka wa tadoritsukeru  
shinjutsu no uta o michishirube ni shite  
  
  
If eternity knows what manner of darkness  
and when pain will vanish,  
then that way, you shall taint me  
I looked always to yesterday, to the castles in the sky  
when will I be able to follow them?  
This song of truth shall be my guide.  
  
  
  
A.N.~   
  
Was that a real big cliffy? Will she make it out alive? Will Kenshin come and save her? I might add the next chapter sooner if I get a whole bushel of reviews! Still waiting patiently for art work. PLEASE REVIEW! It's what keeps this story going!  
  
  
  
For The Reviewer's~  
  
Serene Faerie~ Thank you so much for that encouragement. My whole thing with the art is that I don't think I'm that good so why encourage it? Mou, why can't they let me be invisible? I'm good at that.  
  
CurlsofSerenity~ Thanks for reviewing and the spelling correction. I always have trouble with things like that and when i read back through my work, words like that are most the times overlooked.  
  
Crystal Renee~ Oh I can't wait to see it! Hmmm, if my parents weren't calling me a low self confidence freak then maybe I'd use that whole invasion of privacy thing, but as of now it's no use. I just hope I can get it over with quickly and go back into my invisibility! Thanks a bunch though!  
  
Wolf^_^X~ Thanks!  
  
Kawaii Kokkei Tsuita no Neko~ NO!!!! I need you! Heeheee. Okay yea you'll just have to see what happens! Mawahahaa *Cough*Gasp*Wheeze*!  
  
Angle1~ I don't really know. Wish I could help you there, but if I do find out anything then I'll be sure to tell you!  
  
aglaia102~ I hope you like this chapter too.  
  
Lil-Sun-Rie~ Haahaa. That's funny. *Looks around suspiciously* AHHHH! I must run and update!  
  
inuyasha0024~Okay so Susumu wants to have kaoru back so much because her family were all killed by him and his gang. If he lets her go then he has been defeated by her. It's like a whole umm...power trip thing. Does that make since? Umm... like instead of giving up since it no longer matters so much, you just keep going because its the whole principle of the matter. I hope that helps.  
  
Inuyasha~ I know it is sad, but things aren't always happy, ne? Wish they were though!  
Ginny-Cry~ { ^_~ }  
  
Kenshin-gotenks~ I'm so sorry! Just wait and see. ^_^  
  
BabyKaoru-Sama~ Thank you SO much for reviewing! It really makes a difference! I would die with out them!  
  
  
  
In My Head~  
  
Okay so I've seen Pirates of the Caribbean 3 times and am going again tonight for the fourth! I just saw it Wednesday! Twice in just a three day span! And get this! For Halloween my friend is going as Edward Scissorhands and I'm going as Captain Jack Sparrow! We're both girls too! It's going to be so much fun! My other friends are going as Pippy Longstockings and my other one is going to were a kimono. I don't know what the guys in our group are going as, but it'll be cool. After trick or treating the girls are going to stay at one house and watch Edward Scissorhands and Friday the 13th! Do you guys have any recommendations? I love Halloween! I can't wait to go see the movie again tonight! I'm in Heaven!  
  
  
Dark Kishi,  
PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE THEM ALL!!!!  
There are no bad reviews, only unwritten ones!  
  
We Walk In Shadows  
One Step At A Time  
Until That Day  
We Can Cross The Line.  
  
_Now...bring me that horizon. [hums and takes out his compass]_ And really bad eggs. Drink up, me 'arties yo ho.  
~Captain Jack Sparrow, Johnny Depp, Pirates of the Caribbean  
  



	17. A Fire From With In

Freedom   
Chapter 17  
A Fire from With In  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Umi wo watatte yuku chou no you na   
Tsuyosa hoshii   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kaoru kneeled in the front of the entry way, the smoke coating the room in its darkness. It was to dark to see even the hand she held in front of herself. Kaoru could already feel the smoke entering her lungs, constricting her breathing. Kaoru pushed herself forwards anyway. She would not allow that little girl to live her fate. If she had to die in the process then so be it.   
  
Hello? Can anyone hear me? She called out into the darkness.  
  
No one answered so Kaoru crawled on further. She ran into multiple chairs trying to get further into the building.   
  
Please! If you can hear me then say something, anything! She called out again.   
  
As Kaoru crawled down the hall she finally heard someone moan from inside a room. Quickly she turned into the room and moved closer to the sound. She pressed her hand up against a pile on the floor only to find a woman. Are you okay? She asked out of concern.  
  
No. I can't move my leg. She answered.  
  
Kaoru sat slightly straighter as she thought of a solution. I need to get you out of here. She said. I know! She exclaimed when a solution finally came to mind. Could you climb up onto my back.  
  
I'm not sure. I can try. The woman answered back. Once Kaoru laid on her stomach the woman began to pull herself closer until she limply hung over Kaoru's own body.   
  
Let's get out of here. Kaoru said before she took another deep breath and pushed her self off of the floor, careful not to cause the other woman to fall. Kaoru slowly and with extreme caution, crawled through the building.   
  
After many wrong turns she found herself back where she had started. Kaoru could see a man clad in fire gear at the entrance, but collapsed before she could get to him. Hurry and crawl to the light. It's a man! Kaoru ordered.  
  
What about you? The woman questioned.  
  
Just hurry! You have a little girl to get to! I'm not worth the worry! Kaoru screamed. With another burst of energy Kaoru pushed the woman towards the man. Kaoru laid her face on the ground and tried her hardest to regain her energy. Once the light had disappeared, Kaoru used what energy she had regained to crawl to the door. Finally when she was right in front of the door she saw cameras recording the incident. She saw one reporter point at her before a crackling sound came from above. The balcony above began to collapse and in a desperate defense, Kaoru threw her arms over her face. She was trapped once again.  
  
(A.N.~ I could have been even more evil and left it here, ne?)  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kenshin still sat on the couch next to Yahiko watching the reporter. The screen now showed a women being carried out of the fire by a fireman before returning to the reporter.  
  
No sighting of the young women has been announced yet, but the mother who she went in for has just been rescued. Once she had finished another yell was heard.  
  
Look! Its the women. Quickly the camera scanned back to the fire where a young women stood in the doorway, obviously very weak.  
  
Miss Kaoru! Kenshin yelled as he realized who it was. He slid off of the couch and closer to the TV. In horror he watched as the balcony began to fall trapping her inside again. Kenshin jumped to his feet as the reporter told the horrific event and how brave the young woman was. Come on Yahiko! We need to get down there!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kaoru dropped to her knees once again as fear began to envelope her again. This is it. She whispered to herself. Tears began to drip down her face and slowly she slumped to the ground, her breath in sort gasps. Images began to flash before her eyes. The harder she tried to look away the stronger they forced themselves upon her mind. There her mother stood flashing in and out of her vision before she stood there clearly.   
  
The older woman's face swept up into a soft smile as she stared at her daughter. Why have you given up? Her voice was just a whisper.  
  
Do I have much choice? Kaoru retorted. What's the point? Kaoru looked down at her hands before looking back up. I can finally be with you.  
  
The point is that you have someone standing out side this very building waiting for you. This man is slowly losing himself.   
  
Because of me? Kaoru asked. I can't go back to him. I want him to be safe.  
  
I won't force you, but please don't give up. Even though your father and I died don't let it be in vain. Kaoru's mother whispered as she began to disappear.   
  
Wait! How do I get out? Just as Kaoru finished her question a loud banging sound came from her side. When she looked over at it she saw a flashlight. With a smile she began to crawl over to the light hoping he would see her. She moaned.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kenshin ran out of the car and closer to the scene. Yahiko trailed behind him, trying his hardest to keep up. Kenshin stopped once he reached the front of the group and waited. When finally a man came walking out carrying a woman, Kenshin knew immediately that it was Kaoru. Pushing his way through the crowd, Kenshin finally made it to Kaoru as the man sat her down. Miss Kaoru!  
  
Kaoru immediately looked up to see Kenshin running towards her. She held her self while coughing, but only for a moment. When he kneeled down in front of her, Kaoru looked to the ground in shame. I'm sorry. She whispered.  
  
Kenshin heard her words, but said nothing. He just wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly.   
  
Kaoru showed no reluctance to his embrace, but instead she fell into it. No Kenshin. She soon whispered before she pulled away. If I stay near you then I put you in danger. Kaoru looked away from Kenshin before she slowly got to her feet.  
  
Kenshin watched in shock before he also got up. Staring at her back he tried to convince her otherwise. Please don't think like that. Why hurt yourself only because you're afraid?  
  
Kaoru didn't turn around. She just kept walking.  
  
Excuse me? May I ask you some questions? A reporter asked.  
  
No. I have nothing to say. Kaoru said as she kept on walking. She could hear Kenshin walking behind her, but refused to stop.   
  
With each step Kenshin's anger grew. Once he was close to an alley way, Kenshin grabbed Kaoru's arm and pulled her into the alley with him. Look at me. Kenshin ordered.  
  
Kaoru stood with her back to Kenshin, staring at the back wall while trying to keep her coughs at bay. He had used a tone with her that was unfamiliar. It sent chills through her, but she refused to turn around. As luck would have it, rain began to pour from the sky.  
  
A classic movie affect. Kenshin scoffed. He took a couple of steps forward.   
  
Kaoru could feel hands grab her shoulders, slowly turning her around. She kept her eyes closed as she responded to Kenshin in a whisper. You only make this harder.  
  
Why won't you look at me? Do you hate me so much that you can't even look at me? Kenshin's voice was almost taunting and yet it was still a question.  
  
Kaoru shook her head before slowly opening her eyes. That's not it at all. I won't look at you because... Kaoru stopped short of finishing her statement because of the shock of Kenshin's eyes. They were a pure amber color. What's happened to you?  
  
What? Do I seem different to you? Kenshin asked. Guess that's what happens when your heart has been ripped out of you.  
  
I told you that I didn't mean to hurt you. Kaoru defended as she allowed her hand to wander up to Kenshin's cheek.  
  
Kenshin forcefully smacked it away and watched as Kaoru held it with hurt in her eyes. You didn't mean to, but you did. Kenshin then spun around, droplets that hung in his hair spraying out in a circle.  
  
Have you returned to your former self? She asked.  
  
You could say that. And then he was gone, sprinting with unnoticeable speed down the block.  
  
Kaoru stood there in shock still clutching the rejected hand when Yahiko walked up. Scary looking ain't he.  
  
Kaoru coughed a little while nodding her head. What happened?  
  
Maybe you should go talk to Sano. He'd explain it better. Yahiko said before he began to walk off.  
  
Where are you going? Kaoru asked.  
  
Yahiko looked back at Kaoru. I'm late for school and I don't really feel like catching a ride with Kenshin right now.  
  
Do you want me to walk you there? Kaoru asked him.  
  
No way! Who would ever want to get walked anywhere with you, Ugly? Yahiko screamed before running off.  
  
Shut up you Kid! Kaoru yelled back. Before she dropped to the ground with hacking coughs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kaoru had walked to Megumi's clinic to ask her where Sano lived. Now she sat on the bed in one of the rooms with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. She had walked through the rain and now she was shivering, sneezing, and still coughing. Megumi, I just need to know where Sano lives!  
  
I'm not about to let you wander around in your condition. Megumi retorted.  
  
Fine! I'm leaving! I just wanted to ask him about Kenshin. Kaoru jumped off of the bed and began to walk towards the door.  
  
I'll take you. Follow me. She said with an exasperated sigh.  
  
Kaoru didn't say anything as she followed Megumi down the hall and out the back door. There was a little white car sitting out there. Megumi took the blanket that she'd been wanting to wrap around Kaoru along with the other one and draped it over her seat. I don't want to get my car wet. Megumi snapped.  
  
Thank you. Kaoru said as she slowly sat down in the car.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sano opened the door and in his shock, he quickly slammed the door shut in Kaoru's face.   
  
Kaoru began to laugh and then resumed her banging. Sano! Open the door!  
  
The door slowly opened again with Sano stood in the doorway, rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry Little Missy. You scared me.  
  
Kaoru nodded and then walked through the door and into his apartment. She let out an audible sigh at the lack of organization of the room and slowly crept around the many boxes and crates with clothes and sheets draped over them. Sano? Where do I sit? She asked realizing that there was no furniture.  
  
Sano looked around before a smile slowly spread across his face. Right there. He pointed towards a crate with a shirt thrown over it. Once Kaoru sat down so did he. Why are you here?  
  
Kenshin has changed. Kaoru whispered. When she saw the knowing look on his face, Kaoru knew that he wasn't shocked. I saw him today at...  
  
The fire? Sano smiled when Kaoru gave him a shocked look. I do see some TV you know. Sano quipped. They've replayed it all day long on every channel. You're a hero little Missy!  
  
I don't want to be a hero. Kaoru whispered.   
  
I saw that Kenshin was following you when you left the scene. What happened? Sano asked.  
  
I don't really know. I got upset and I guess he did too. Yahiko said that he was hurt. Kaoru leaned closer to Sano and in a low voice spoke to him. He held him self in a rigid posture. His hands were held in tight fists while his lips were pressed into a thin line. His brows were lowered over narrowed eyes and the color Sano, that was the most shocking part of it. Kaoru paused until Sano nodded his head, urging her to go on. They were a pure amber color. No violet in them, only amber.  
  
What? Please say that you were kidding! Sano yelled as he got to his feet. It's too late.  
  
Too late? What are you talking about? Kaoru questioned.  
  
Sano stood in front of her and grasped her hands as he slowly kneeled. If his eyes are a pure amber, then we've lost him. You might as well forget about him. Sano told her in a serious tone.  
  
What are you saying? Kenshin is now the Battousai? Kaoru asked in utter confusion. This is all my fault. If I hadn't left him or for that matter, met him then this wouldn't be happening.  
  
I won't deny that your leaving did cause him to turn cold, but you shouldn't blame yourself. Sano told her.  
  
That's not easy. I'm going back to him. It's all my fault, and I'm going to fix it! Kaoru jumped to her feet and began to walk to the door when Sano grabbed her arm.  
  
It's too dangerous. You don't know him anymore. Battousai is...different. Sano warned her.  
  
I don't care. I love him and the only reason that I left him was to save him, but in turn I hurt him more. Kaoru told him in a calm voice. Just let me go! She screamed as she tried to push away from him.  
  
You don't understand! Sano yelled back. Please, Kaoru, clam down. Right as he finished speaking, the phone rang. With a groan he let her arm go and grabbed the phone. He snapped.  
  
Kaoru heaved a heavy sigh before walking to the door. She heard Sano trying to get off the phone and decided she needed to hurry. Slowly she opened the door and bolted out into the hall. She could hear Sano drop the phone and run after her screaming before she began to run down the stairs. She didn't stop running until she was on the other side of the street.  
  
She knew that Sano would give up. He had a heart that he tried to hide for the sake of his image. Kaoru knew that he was battling with his own self. Half of him wanted Kaoru to go back to Kenshin while the other half was afraid.  
  
The rain still poured down soaking Kaoru once again. It was just one of those days. No matter what she did, she was gonna get wet. Kenshin said it was a classic movie effect, what ever that meant. She slowly walked down the many streets trying to decide on what to do. Should she be scared of Kenshin, or not.   
  
Curtains of rain surrounded her as she walked. Her clothes and hair began to press to her body, following each curve of her body. She shivered as the cold began to twist inside her body. Before she knew it, Kaoru was standing in front of the apartment building. She began to twist her hands together before she jerked them apart and dropped them to her sides. She then walked towards the building and walked inside up to the floor that they lived on, and finally to the apartment. She took no time to think before she began to knock on the door. No one answered and as soon as she put her ear to the door, she realized that no one was home.   
  
A little disappointed, Kaoru turned around and retraced her steps back to the sidewalk. It's not like I have anywhere else to go. She told herself in a sarcastic voice before she sat down on the front steps. She rested her elbows on her knees covered her face with her hands as tears began to roll down her cheeks. The rain drummed on her body in a rhythmic fashion, but Kaoru took no note of it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
So she's a hero now. Susumu remarked as he clicked off the TV set.   
  
Yes sir. What should we do now? A man asked from behind him.  
  
Susumu swirled around on his heel and stared down a the man. What do you think? He asked in a growl.  
  
The man began to back away as he answered in a weak voice. Go look for her?  
  
If I weren't so smart then you just might have my job! Susumu replied, his voice drenched in sarcasm before he walked off.   
  
Once in his room, Susumu sat down at his desk. With a fist he slammed his hand down on the desk. Finally with a deep sigh, he began to whisper to himself. If I let her go then what have I become. He knew that it wasn't that big of a deal if Kaoru got away, but it was the whole principle of the matter. How could he live with himself after someone like her got away from him?   
  
The phone soon began to ring and Susumu took his time in answering it. He griped.  
  
Don't what' me! Susumu's boss yelled. What in hell is taking you so god damn long? What would everyone else think if you let her get away? Her family thought that they could get away from us, but we made our message loud and clear! No one can do us wrong with out loosing everything!  
  
I understand. Susumu said.  
  
I don't think you do. He said. Susumu, if you don't get her back then you'd better start planning your funeral. I will have no regret in killing you!  
  
Y-yes sir. Susumu responded and then hung up the phone. His life had shortened in just the last second and he could feel it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Translation~  
  
Kanashimi ni Tamesarete mo; Even When Tried by Sorrow~ Rurouni Kenshin**  
  
**Umi wo watatte yuku chou no you na   
Tsuyosa hoshii   
  
I long for strength   
Like that of a butterfly crossing the sea   
  
A.N. ~   
Okay so now what's to to happen? Any ideas? Hmm, well I know, but it might take me a little longer to write it. Sadly for you but nice for me, i have started to write a new story. i tried to suppress it as long as I cold, but it just didn't work. So if you want me to keep my updates coming at a good speed then please review because those are what gives me my motivation.   
  
For the Reviewers~  
  
Angel81~ Thanks for reviewing and I am so sorry about the evil cliff hanger. It doesn't happen that often.  
  
Kenshin-gotenks~ I know I almost cried when writing it.  
  
CurlsofSerenity~ Ooh, so so so sorry for the cliffy.  
  
aglaia102~ Thanks for reviewing.  
  
inuyasha0024~ no problem. I love it when people ask me questions. Explaining this are fun for me. Who knows, I'm weird.  
  
Catrina3~ I'm so glad that you like it. It's really a honor when people express how much they like a story.  
  
Uenki~ Did I update soon enough?  
  
Ymir-chan~ Please say that I made up for the cliff hanger. Did I? I hope so.  
  
Ginny-cry~ Yes I do like the bunny. Real creative.  
  
Inuyasha~ Well I hope you like this chapter.  
  
Crystal Renee~ Of course I couldn't let her burn in the building. I don't have that in me, you know? I just can't do it. Did you like what happened in this chapter.  
  
one black tear~ oh please don't be mad.  
  
Billabong-Bob~ I'm sorry that I upset you with this chapter but I have to make it exciting.  
  
In My Head~   
I made homecoming court! It's so weird because I'm just not the type of person to be in one of these things. Any ways, I want to win Homecoming Queen just to prove to people that it's not always the popular cheer leading girls that win. No offense if any of you are one. The week of Homecoming we are going to have competitions and spirit week. On monday we have pajama day, tuesday is mardi gras, wednesday is college day, thursday is fashion disaster day (that's going to be so much fun!) and then friday will be twin day! I'm so excited! Also, HAPPY HALLOWEEN to everyone! I love this holiday so much! I can't wait to go trick or treating and I'm seventeen so it will be great.  
  



	18. Confrontation

Freedom   
Chapter 18  
Confrontation  
By, DarkKishi  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Huge apology below!  
  
Also I didn't have the time to find a new song for this chapter. Up until the last chapter I had all the verses pre chosen. It was very convenient, but alas I don't have that anymore, so no song for this one.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kenshin parked the car after a long drive and walked into the building. It still poured outside and anyone would be crazy to stay out in it. He decided to check his mail before walking to his apartment. With that decided, he walked to the front of the building. For a split second he thought he saw someone sitting on the steps and when he stopped to look at it further he realized that it was Kaoru.  
  
She sat with her back against the door and her hair clinging to her back. She was hunched over as if she'd fallen asleep. The rain poured so hard that it made it close to impossible to see her.  
  
No where else to run? Kenshin said in a sharp tone.  
  
Kaoru whipped around, water spraying everywhere, to see Kenshin staring at her. She told him. Kenshin just lowered his head so his bangs covered his eyes.   
  
I'm sorry. She started to get up, but slipped back down. Finally on the second try she was successful and came to stand in front of him. Kaoru then reached out her hand to him but stopped in mid air as she sensed his energy flair in anger.   
  
I don't have time for games. Kenshin snapped before he turned around and walked back into the building, forgetting the mail.  
  
Kaoru turned back around and noticed that it was now night. She then coughed with a sneeze to follow. What more? She asked no one in particular before turning around once more and running after Kenshin.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
Kaoru stood at the door inside of the apartment facing Kenshin's back. He refused to look at her and they had already spent thirty minutes in silence. Shouldn't Yahiko be back by now? Kaoru asked in a skittish voice.  
  
I decided that he was safer living with Miss Megumi. Kenshin told her quickly.  
  
Kaoru said before she went to sit down on the couch. She began to sneeze once again before coughs wracked through her. I'm really sorry Kenshin. She then told him once it had stopped. Kaoru grimaced when all Kenshin did was huff. Finally she got up and walked so that she could stand right in front of him. What more do you want from me? She yelled.  
  
He yelled back. All I want is to know that if I give my heart away that it won't be thrown back in my face!  
  
Kaoru got so mad that she threw her hands up in the air and huffed right back at him. I'm so sorry that I can't do anything right, but hey, what can you do? Once again she looked in his eyes and all she saw was amber. Kaoru couldn't think of anything more to do and finding herself at a loss she allowed her heart to take control. I... well I love you Kenshin. She then gave him a cautious kiss on the mouth. When she felt him make no move, she reluctantly pulled back. Her only plan hadn't worked. Tears began to fall from her eyes as she turned her back to him.  
  
Kenshin stood there a warm feeling beginning to pulse throughout him. He reached out to her and asked her in a tentative voice. Do you really? Kenshin saw her nod, but noticed that she didn't move. Thank the gods. He then breathed out as he began to turn Kaoru to face him. Her eyes were closed as Kenshin placed a hand on her cheek. He wiped at her tears with his thumb and watched as she slowly leaned into his hand. She opened her eyes, sending his lungs to constrict. Oh gods. I love you Miss Kaoru. He confessed before he leaned towards her and kissed her passionately. Feeling her press towards him only sent his passion fuming and before her knew it, Kenshin had her back slammed roughly against a wall.  
  
Kaoru's eyes flew open in shock. She could feel Kenshin's mouth leaving hers to travel down her neck and to her shoulder only to travel back to her mouth. She held onto him tightly as a mix of feelings began to flow through her. It felt good to be with him like this, but it was frightening. When she felt his lips leaving hers again and his hand lifting her leg up, it became to much. S-stop Kenshin. Please, please stop. She cried.  
  
It took everything in Kenshin to stop, but he had to. He could feel the change in her spirit, her nails in his arms and the tears on his neck. He looked up at her and noticed that she refused to look at him. He pulled away from her slowly and walked down the hall. When he came back he found Kaoru at the same spot except she was on the floor this time. He carried her yukata in his hand and held it out to her. Here Miss Kaoru. I'll fix something for you to eat.  
  
She looked up and took it from him and waited until he moved away to get up. I'm sorry Kenshin. I-I, I'm so sorry. She began to whisper over and over again until it turned into her own mantra.   
  
Kenshin turned back around at this and quickly kneeled in front of her again. Shh, Miss Kaoru. I don't mind. You have your reasons. I'm just happy that you came back to me.  
  
I'm not ready for...that. Kaoru told him while hiding her shame. Anything but that. She whispered.  
  
Kenshin smiled at her in a warming and heart felt fashion. Then you tell me what you are ready for and I won't push you any further then that.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yahiko sat in the clinic break room waiting for Megumi to finish her closing routine. Sano had been here when he got back from school. He had told them what had happened to Kaoru and that last he'd seen her sitting on the front steps of the apartment with no signs of Kenshin. Yahiko didn't wonder for a second why Sano didn't try and intervene more. The only thing that he couldn't understand was why Sano and Megumi were so worried.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sano? Are you scared that Kenshin would hurt Kaoru? Yahiko had questioned.   
  
Sano turned to Yahiko the serious look still on his face. It's not like that.  
  
You know the reason you're here is because Kenshin is different now and when he is in this state he is unsafe. Megumi told him.  
  
Well, I think he won't be for long. Yahiko stated.  
  
Sano nodded at this point. I agree. There's a magic there that won't be deplenished.   
  
~*~*~  
  
After that Sano had left. Yahiko could see the worry still etched on Megumi when she returned, but she tried to hide it.  
  
She asked him.  
  
Yep. Let's go. Yahiko quickly followed Megumi out of the clinic and to her car. He really wanted to go back to Kenshin and Kaoru, but knew that if he wanted this little family of his to fix itself then he was better off away from them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kaoru laid in bed on her side trying to conceal her giggles. Kenshin had snuck in and out of the room all night, making sure that she hadn't left him again. It had woken her up the first and second time, but now she just waited for it. He'd be back sooner or later. Didn't he need his sleep?  
  
Just as she had predicted though, Kenshin slowly opened the door and tiptoed over to her side of the bed. She tried not to smile, but found it to be to much when she heard him sigh. Kenshin, why don't you just stay here? She offered.  
  
Kenshin's eyes widened before he began to stumble away. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you.  
  
Kaoru sat up and grabbed his hand. Kenshin, you're worried that I'll leave you again, right? When he nodded, she continued. Then stay with me and let me prove myself.  
  
Kenshin smiled when he felt himself being tugged forward. He watched her lift up the corner of the blankets and he then quickly slid in. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her towards him. Are you okay with this?  
  
I'm the one that suggested it didn't I? Kaoru retorted. Your eyes have lost some of the amber. She told him.  
  
That's a good thing then. Kenshin said. I can feel it happening. He gave her a smile before pulling her towards him.  
  
The two only kissed before settling down to sleep. Kenshin laid on his back while Kaoru slept on her side with her back facing him. It wasn't a romantic thing while at the same time it wasn't unromantic. It was just two people sharing a bed, both knowing that the other loved them, one scared the other might leave and the other one just scared.  
Kaoru wasn't scared that Kenshin would jump her or force her into a compromising position. No, that wasn't it. She knew better than that. She was scared because she still thought that she put Kenshin in danger. Another reason that she was scared was because she was afraid that if she stayed in one place at the same time that she would be caught. She then was scared that she wouldn't be what Kenshin needed, that her fears would get in the way to much.   
  
So many worries for such a young woman. It was enough to make a sane person go insane. It was enough to make Kaoru give up on ever having a freedom.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kenshin woke up and quickly looked over to Kaoru, but she was gone. He took no time in jumping from the bed, the covers gliding to the ground. As if he was a leaf being pushed by the wind, Kenshin flew out of the room. He checked throughout the whole apartment until he finally went to the door. Just as he opened it and stepped out he saw Kaoru walking down the hall with Sano.  
  
He didn't know what came over him, but before he knew it the fear left and anger flew into him. Where have you been?  
  
Kaoru and Sano both looked at him quizzically. Kenshin? You know you're not dressed, right?  
  
Of coarse I do. I just didn't have that much time to change. He then spun around and took long strides back into the apartment.  
  
Sano and Kaoru shared another look before he shrugged and walked off. Kaoru shook her head and then walked into the apartment.  
  
Kaoru called once inside.  
  
What do you want? he asked as he walked out of his bedroom buttoning his shirt.  
  
Want? I want nothing more than to know what's with the snapping? Kaoru said as she plopped in the chair.  
  
It's nothing. Kenshin said in another snappy voice.   
  
If it's nothing then why are you acting like that? Kaoru said in a accusing fashion.  
  
I don't want to talk about it. Kenshin still stood in the hall his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
Well I do! Kaoru got to her feet and walked over to stand in front of Kenshin. Look at your self. You're so mad that your eyes are gaining more amber again. She pointed out.  
  
Ugh! Maybe I'm upset because I woke up once again to find you missing again! Kenshin yelled. Do you care at all about how it affects me?  
  
Of course I care! I didn't know that you'd get this mad so easily. Kaoru took a step back.   
  
You're making me look like a jealous monster. Kenshin said.  
  
Well you are being like one! Kaoru snapped back. What happened to you? I thought that by coming back that you'd change back into Kenshin, but you haven't! You've only become jealous and overly protective!  
  
Kenshin quickly turned around, no longer able to look at Kaoru directly. He could sense Kaoru's aura change and she was coming closer. He then felt her hand lay on his shoulder and he shrugged it away quickly. Don't touch me.  
  
Kaoru turned around and quickly walked to the door. She stalled for awhile her hand resting on the doorknob before she slipped to the floor her head resting on the door. What has happened?  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
What are you doing here Sano? Megumi asked as she led him into the clinic. Yahiko is at school.  
  
I know. I was just with Kaoru. Sano said as he took a seat.  
  
Did something happen? Megumi asked out of concern.  
  
Well, we took a walk, but weren't gone long. When we came back though Kenshin looked as if he could go up in a flame at any second. He was furious. Sano told her.  
  
Megumi took a seat next to him and leaned in close. What happened next?  
  
Sano stalled for a long time until he finally told her. I just left her. I'm beginning to wonder if that was really smart.  
  
You don't think he'd hurt her, do you? Megumi asked repeating herself, but was not satisfied with the shrug that she got as an answer.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
What has happened to us? What has happened to you? Kaoru asked never turning around until she asked her third question. What has happened to me?  
  
Kenshin made no response , but he did turn around to face her.   
  
When I was younger, before I was taken, I was happy. Then I was taken and slowly I began to become a void. The only emotion filling my body was the hope of a freedom until that to disappeared. Finally one lucky night I decided to rob your home and was reminded of freedom. I was so happy. My life was perfect. I didn't need anything more, but I guess I can never be so lucky. You got hurt and it scared me. I believe that your life and other's lives are much more important than mine so I left. I come back after finding that you were hurt more by my leaving than if I had stayed, but nothing has gone back to what I loved. Kaoru then looked up at him. I feel lost, hopeless, trapped, lonely, and unloved.  
  
Kenshin lowered his head and whispered to her. I'm sorry.  
  
Kaoru could feel that he was sincere. Ever since I met you I've relied on you. You were the one that made me feel safe. I don't know how to fix what has happened to you, and I don't even know how to fix what has happened to me, so I'll wait.  
  
Kenshin then looked up in pure confusion. You'll wait?   
  
Kaoru looked into his eyes and was somewhat satisfied to find that they had lost a little amber. Yes I'll wait. I'll stay with you, hoping that we can be fixed. If I have to stay right by your side at all times then, Kaoru got up and walked to stand right beside Kenshin. then that is where I will be. I'll do whatever it is that you think we need to.  
  
Kenshin wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a tight embrace. He held her head to him and put his chin on her shoulder. Just stay with me until I'm secure again. I'm just afraid that you'll leave me again. He then pulled away and kissed her for a short time. He held her head and moved it so that their foreheads touched. I would rather die then to have you leave me to save me.  
  
Kaoru had tears running down her face when a smile appeared. I love you too, Kenshin.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A.N.~   
I am so, so, so, sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. Its horrible of me and I can't believe how long its been. Everything has just been on my shoulders. With the play, homecoming, spirit week, sleep, and homework, I don't know how I'd ever find the time. Once again I am sorry about not having the verse at the top for this chapter.  
  
For The Reviewers~  
  
Charmed~   
Ooh, my first threat. I just want to let you know that the only reason why I haven't updated in awhile is because I've been really business and have ha a really stressful time lately, but I'm glad you feel so strongly about this story.  
  
insanelykkrazy~   
Sorry you forgot what you were going to say. I do it all the time! Um, thanks for the push, I really did need to update didn't I?  
  
Wolf^_^X~   
Guess I wasn't as soon as I usually am with updates, ne?  
  
Kenshin_gotenks~   
Here's more.  
  
Mika~   
Hehe, what a good connection. yepp she's back, isn't life just grand!  
  
Inuyasha~   
I like Battousai too! I'm having a real hard time allowing him to go back into the Kenshin we all know because I like Battousai so much! What ever shall I do?  
  
dragonmasterduelist~   
So so so sorry for the cliffs I truly don't mean it. Do you want to know my little secret? If you delete all the other stuff like my AN, In My Head, Translation, and Review responses. Then you change to font to Apple Chancery' size 14 then they are all mostly 9 to 10 pages long. I've got a set page number. How sad of me!  
  
one black tear~   
okay here is more. So sorry for the delay!  
  
Kawaii Kokkei Tsuita no Neko~   
Once again, I am so sorry for the delay! Here is more!  
  
fanfiction wanderer~   
Hope you liked the chapter!  
  
Crystal Renee~   
Thank you so much for the art work! Poor, poor Kenshin. Well I didn't win homecoming again this year. Second time in a row! Mou, it's so depressing. Any ways, just read in my head because that's where I rant about it! Also just thanks again.  
  
bonessasan~   
Oops! I didn't know people were keeping count on my cliffhangers. I have a friend that is reading this story and she said that I shouldn't use to many cliffs because it annoys the reader, but she also said that she usually keeps on reading. Personally, I like cliffs. They intrigue me. Hmm.  
  
Bob-san~   
Yippee!  
  
Ginny-cry~   
So cute!  
  
aglaia102~   
thanks again for reviewing! It's wonderful!  
  
allin656~   
Thank you so much for the motivation. I need to hear that kind of stuff from time to time!  
  
inuyasha0024~   
I really like your idea and will think about it more. I probably should have used yours instead of what I did, but I thought that maybe the characters and the readers could use some peace for a while, but once again I did love your idea.  
  
Angle1~   
Mou, so many choices. What will happen next? Well I know how it ends, but I haven't yet figured out how they get there.  
  
Angle81~   
Thanks for reviewing and wish I had won, but sadly I didn't. If you want to hear me rant about it then just read In My Head'!  
  
CurlsofSerenity~   
Thanks so much! Hope you liked the chapter!  
  
In My Hand~   
Okay, so I didn't win homecoming queen. The only reason why I wanted to win was so I could prove that it wasn't always the popular person to win. The girl that won this year is known for being well a regular...er.... you know. She's the one who doesn't like anyone and loves to make others feel like they are worthless. Who knows, but being on the court twice and not getting the crown doesn't make me think it's going to happen anytime soon. Also, my aunt is dying and so we all spent Thanksgiving with her but the cancer has gotten so bad that we don't believe that she'll live to christmas. The play for my school will be over on Monday and then its review week. After that it's exams and finally winter break. Hopefully I will have time to work more on my stories then. Well any ways, life goes one and so does this story! Tune in next time for another installment of Freedom'!  
  



	19. The Note

Freedom   
Chapter 19  
The Note  
By, DarkKishi  
  
  
Nights slowly turned into mornings and then into afternoons only to turn back into nights once more. Days went on like this for sometime, but Kaoru made sure to stay near Kenshin's side as best as she could. Today was the day that Yahiko came back to them. They were on their way to pick him up from school. For some odd reason, Kaoru was nervous. Why, she didn't know, but she was. Kenshin must've sensed it because the next thing she noticed was his hand on top of hers.  
  
You okay? He asked . You shouldn't be nervous, Miss Kaoru. He said making sure to put the comforting Miss on front of her name.  
  
Kaoru had to keep reminding her self that she didn't tell her thoughts to him. How can you read my mind? It's amazing!  
  
Not really. I just read the change in your aura. Kenshin squeezed her hand reassuringly. It's been changing for the last couple of blocks.  
  
Was all Kaoru could say. She made a mental note on asking him to though her later tonight.  
  
All they pulled up in front of the school Kaoru could have sworn that her heart was about to burst. It was all she could do to set still.  
  
Were early. Kenshin told her.  
  
What do we do then? Kaoru asked.  
  
Kenshin thought for sometime circling the school until he finally came up with an idea. We could either take him out early or we could either take him out early or we could walk to the park.   
  
School is very important and so is normalcy so maybe we should take that walk. Kaoru reasoned.  
  
Once the car was parked the two got out. The walk was silent and both were nervous. If the two would have taken the time to look back on the past then they would have realized that it was ridiculous to be this way when they shared the same bedroom.  
  
It was cold, but Kaoru tried desperately not to show it. The pack was quiet with little people there. Quietly the two sat down on a near by bench. As Kaoru looked around she found the bench under the tree where she used to sleep.  
  
Kenshin heard her sigh loudly and couldn't keep from wondering what it was that bothered her. Desperately he followed her gaze, but all he saw was a bench. Miss Kaoru, what is it about that bench that bothers you?  
  
Kaoru snapped out of her trance and quickly turned to face him. It's nothing. It's just that I slept on that bench when I left you. She looked at Kenshin and noticed that just by her speaking of that time had made him upset. She began to wish that it could all be erased from time.  
  
Please don't stay with me only to make me happy. If you long for a different life then you should go to it. Kenshin whispered.  
  
What are you talking about? Kaoru questioned him.  
  
It's just that I don't want to keep you from something else. I took you under my wing to get you away from the slavery you were in and I'd hate to find that I've only put you into another.  
  
Kenshin, you're being ridiculous. what ever gave you the idea... Kaoru was cut short when Kenshin looked at his watch and got up quickly.  
  
We should go Miss Kaoru. Yahiko will be getting out by the time we get back to the car. Kenshin said as he held out his hand. Once she had grasped it and stood up he continued. Maybe we should continue this conversation some other time.  
  
Kaoru only nodded as she held Kenshin's hand and walked back to the car.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The car ride was quiet with little movement. Yahiko and Kaoru both had trouble with the silence. Kenshin smirked at how uncomfortable they were. never was there pure silence. There was always the constant groan of the leather responding to their constant movements, but it was humorous to say the least.  
  
Once at the apartment Yahiko stood at the doorway, unsure of what to do. Kenshin was in the kitchen getting ready to start dinner while Kaoru sat in the couch.  
  
Why don't you go get changed and start your homework, Yahiko? Kenshin suggested.  
  
Yahiko walked towards his bedroom, but turned around in the doorway. Kenshin? Kaoru? He said trying to get there attentions. Once they both turned to look at him, he said what was on his mind. Thanks for bringing me back here. Before either could respond he ran off.  
  
Kenshin went back to preparing the dinner before he walked towards the couch. When would you like to talk about early?  
  
Is love usually this hard? Kaoru asked without turning towards him.  
Kenshin thought for awhile before he finally answered. I'm not sure. I do know that obstacles in front of us won't detour me, but then you have to figure out what's best for you.  
  
I know that I like to be with you, so maybe we don't have anything to worry about. Kaoru told him.  
  
But we do need to worry about it. I just don't want you to miss out on anything. Kenshin wasn't going to let this conversation drop so easily. That was what he thought until Yahiko came back out.  
  
Is something burning? Yahiko asked as he sniffed the air.  
  
Oh no! Kenshin quickly ran to the kitchen before slowly turning back around to face them. Anyone feel like going out to eat? He said with a smile and one hand behind his head.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sano was the one to great them when they got back from eating.  
  
Hi Sano! Yahiko said as he flopped on to the couch. Mm...I'm stuffed!  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru stood behind the couch, both having their own suspicions of what Sanosuke was really here for.  
  
Another assignment? Kaoru ventured.   
  
Sano only nodded before Kenshin asked his question. Do we know who?  
  
It's just a drug dealer, but he is the top as I hear. After that's taken care of we are o drive around just to see how much information that we can get.  
  
So you guys are going to be out all night? Yahiko asked.  
Both nodded this time.  
  
Should we just stay here? Kaoru questioned.  
  
Kenshin took his time to think about the different options. Finally he decided, Yes. I think you two should be just fine.  
  
Kaoru nodded, but you could see the reluctance in her eyes. She gave Kenshin a hug and whispered her hope fir his safety in his ear.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kenshin and Sano sat in the car. Kenshin leaned in hard to the back of the front seat, panting as he tried to regain his breath. THe man was there just like Sano had said, but he wasn't alone. There were ten or more men with him and everyone had a gun and knife. Sano was calling the police, deciding that their time was better spent patrolling than delivering.   
  
What did that man give you? Sano asked referring to piece of paper that Kenshin clutched in his right hand.  
  
Kenshin looked at him shocked before he opened his hand to look at the paper. Slowly he focused his eyes and began to read it to Sano. You might have won a couple of battles, but I'll win the war. Sincerely, Susumu.  
  
So this was all a setup to show you how many tricks he has up his sleeve. Sano whispered. Are you going to tell Kaoru?   
  
I haven't decided yet. With that Kenshin turned the ignition and started out onto the streets.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kaoru sat up in bed staring out the window. She couldn't sleep and had grown tired of forcing her self to lay down. It was getting colder and it was beginning to lightly snow. Occasionally her eyes would leave the window to check the clock on the bedside table and then return to the window. It was late now almost five in the morning and Kenshin was still gone. She worried even though she'd heard him say that he'd be gone all night.   
  
Light poured into the room as the door opened causing Kaoru to shriek in panic.  
  
Miss Kaoru? I don't mean to wake you. Kenshin said softly as he walked into he bedroom.  
  
Kaoru watched as he walked over to the bathroom and then coming back out with his arms full of his toiletries. What are you doing? Kaoru asked.  
  
I'm just gathering my stuff so I can move back into my room. Kenshin told her.   
  
What? Why are you leaving me. Kaoru got to her feet.  
  
Miss Kaoru, I... Kenshin tried to speak, but couldn't. The thought of the note he still kept in his pocket caused him to drop the things in his hands and fall down to the bed. He held his head in his hands trying to get his head strait.   
  
Shocked, Kaoru ran to him sliding to her knees in front of him. She asked as she laid her hands on his knees. What's going on. Is something scaring you?  
  
Kenshin looked up at her his eyes a mix of emotions. Slowly he reached out with his hands to hold her face. I just want to protect you from everything. Kaoru, I want to protect you from everything that stops you from living the fullest life that you can even if that means that I need to protect you from me. You;re only eighteen and for so many years, you've been denied the right to live your life like a normal girl your age.  
  
What if I don't want to live like a normal girl my age. I want to lice my life with you and have a relationship with you, or for at least as long as it will last. Kaoru told him before she began to pick up all the stuff he'd dropped.   
  
Kenshin watched her take the stuff back into the bathroom. Are you sure? His voice was low and uncertain.   
  
Kaoru walked back out of the bathroom and crawled back into bed. Of course. She gave him a wide smile and then yanked on the back of his shirt. Isn't that all?  
  
Not really. Kenshin whispered under his breath.   
  
Do what? She asked.  
  
Kenshin swung around in surprise, but quickly put a smile on his face. I said yes. He then crawled over to her and gave her a quick kiss. Good night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Slowly Kaoru stirred. She was still asleep, but some presence was causing her to awaken. A fear began to make its way into her head, but there was something else in there telling her that it was okay. She dare not open her eyes until she knew what to do. She could feel this someone's hot breath on her cheek. Was it Susumu? Finally she decided to just roll off the bed. hoping luck would be with her and allow her enough time to get away.  
  
In one fluid motion she twisted her body and flipped off the bed, but was grabbed before she hit the floor. A hand was quickly clamped over her mouth preventing everything but muffled screams to escape. She was doomed.  
  
Shh, Miss Kaoru. Everything is okay. Her capture whispered.   
  
Kaoru stopped immediately. She felt the hand leave her mouth and was able to turn and face the person behind her. Kenshin what were you doing. I thought you were... Kaoru couldn't finish her statement before tears rolled down her cheek.   
  
Oh Miss Kaoru. I am so sorry. Kenshin said as he pulled her into a tight embrace.   
  
Kaoru hung to Kenshin for sometime before she finally pulled away. She gave him a hard stare before she smacked his arm playfully. What were you doing any ways? She asked.  
  
I was...er... Kenshin couldn't find away to put it.  
  
Kaoru leaned in and smiled. You were what?  
  
Kenshin turned away and got up. I was watching you sleep. He said with his back towards her and a hand behind his head.  
  
How weird. Kaoru mused.  
  
What do you mean weird. Kenshin turned back around to look at her fully expecting to see a confused look, but was met with another wide smile. On instinct he leapt onto the bed tickling her.  
  
Suddenly there was a knock at the door and the two quite immediately. Kaoru looked at Kenshin with concern in her eyes.   
  
Taking no risks, kenshin slowly got to his feet and reached for a sword he'd taken to keeping by the bed. Who is it? He asked in a stern voice.  
  
It's Yahiko! Don't you two ever sleep? He yelled through the door.  
Kenshin quickly laid down the sword and let out a sigh before he opened the door to allow Kenshin entrance.  
  
I didn't know your relationship had gotten to this level so soon. No wonder you guys took your time in bringing me back. Yahiko said as he walked in and sat on the bed.  
  
That's not true. And it's not like we're doing anything inappropriate. We are just sharing a bed. Kaoru said looking to Kenshin for his approval.  
  
Who said you were? Actually I'm just trying to figure out what Kenshin sees in you, Ugly. Yahiko said snidely.  
  
How dare you. As if on Que. both Kaoru and Yahiko got up and ran in their cat and mouse game while Kenshin just sighed and sat back down on the bed.   
  
This is going to be one long night. He whispered to himself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Snow covered the ground in a thick blanket of cold. The plowers were working hard to clean up the city quick enough to prevent any hassles from the daily life.  
  
Yahiko stared out the window feeling grateful that he had no school today. It was wonderful to know that he wouldn't need to walk in that type of whether. It was early in the morning and usually Kenshin would have been up much earlier, but him and Kaoru were still sleeping. He had it all figured that Kenshin had stayed out really late like he said he would and that Kaoru didn't sleep until he got back safe and sound.   
  
Even with this knowledge, and knowing that they both needed to sleep, his selfishness began to kick in. Yahiko was bored. He sat staring out the window wondering if anything would happen today. Would today be another horrifyingly eventful day? He didn't think that any of them could handle anymore. It was time for them all to have a break. Yahiko couldn't think of two other people that deserved to live happily ever after than Kenshin and Kaoru. When will it stop? He whispered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kenshin stood in the snow as he watched Kaoru and Yahiko run around trying to hit each other with a snowball. A smile was stretching across his face. Yahiko looked so happy and his aura seemed to be brightening day by day. Kaoru was something all her own though. She seemed so content. Kenshin was more than happy to be near her. He wouldn't call this group of people his family quite yet, but...  
  
Kenshin's eyes widened as cold smashed on his head and began to sink into his hair. Immediately his eyes caught Kaoru's smiling form and he knew it was her that hit him.  
  
I got you! She yelled and then stood there with her hands on her hips and a bright smile.  
  
You did. Well I think I should repay the favor. Kenshin then scooped up a ball of snow and took one step forward before Kaoru turned around and ran.  
  
It didn't take Kenshin long before he had Kaoru pinned up to a tree begging not to be hit. But that's not fair Miss Kaoru.   
  
Oh please don't. Kaoru said with a smile. Truthfully she wouldn't mind one bit if she got hit, bu this was fun too.  
  
Kenshin gave her a wink before he leaned down and gave her a quick kiss. Then before Yahiko had time to think, he had a snow ball right in his chest.  
  
Yahiko yelled. He picked up a snow ball of his own and whirled it at Kenshin, but Kenshin ducked and it hit Kaoru in the stomach. Once again the war between Yahiko and Kaoru began and Kenshin was left daydreaming again.  
  
Why wouldn't I call them my family? He whispered to himself. So they were a little unorthodox, but not everything is perfect. Kenshin didn't really want a normal family any ways. Kaoru and he would raise Yahiko as best they could. He always thought that the most important thing in a family was the support and Kenshin supported Kaoru and she did the same for him. It was decided a long time ago, but Kenshin was just now registering it. This was his family and he wasn't going to let go of it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Freedom was the word that Kaoru couldn't get from her mind. Was this freedom.  
  
The three of them were walking down the sidewalk to a restaurant. The snow was deep in the park near by, but it had been swept of the concrete. The restaurant wasn't far off and it didn't take them that long to get there. Immediately when they walked through the door they were meeted by a woman who seated them quickly.   
  
Kenshin made Kaoru sit down first and then waited till Yahiko sat down before he took his. He sat down next to Kaoru while Yahiko sat across from them. He had a bad feeling but he just couldn't place his finger on it. How could he get out of this one. He needed to convince Kaoru and Yahiko that they should do something else.   
  
Kenshin, I gonna go to the bathroom. Kaoru said beginning to get to her feet.  
  
And that was it. Before Kenshin could even think Kaoru was off and Kenshin's eyes widened when the sense got stronger. He needed to act fast.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN so sorry not to write much here, but if you really want to know why then please e-mail me and i'll give you the story. I got to hurry and write my responses to the reviewers though!  
  
Responses to the Reviewers~  
  
  
Ashley (tm90love@msn.com)~ Yay I updated!  
noner)89 ~ It wasn't soon, but it is an update.  
Kenshin01~ (pickle72290@yahoo.com) ~sorry for the slowness of my updates.  
Black Twilight~ Thanks for the complement. Heres more.  
Angle81~ Thank you.  
Innocence8~ Ooh. I always strive to be different.  
aglaia102~ hope you were able to wait for more.  
Kawaii Kokkei Tsuita no Neko~ ooh i'm glad i can help you in your everday life. It's always nice to help others.  
Kaoru Himura7~ Well I'm so happy that you found my story again. Thank you so much for the complements.  
Kenshin-gotenks~ Not right now does Sano and Fox-chan get together but i'm seeing a liitle image f a sequel, so there is hope.  
Crystal Renee~ Thanks for your sympathy about my aunt. also thanks for being the dedicated person that you are.  
Ginny-cry~ I'm getthing happy again. Thanks for reviewing.  
allin656~ Heres another update!  
Charmed~ if i have anytime then i'd love to read your stories, just tell me how i can find them.  
Fanfiction Wanderer~ Yay for twisty and drama. Thanks.  
Tenshi Koneko~ sorry for shortness heres an update though.  
inuyasha0024~ Thank you. I;m glad you liked the last chapter.  
Battousai-Katana~ Here is the next chapter. ENJOY!  
Catrina3~ Thank you for reviewing!  
Koishii Sweet~ Hope you like this chapter too.  
Angle1~ I bet your gonna drop to the ground when you see that i finally updated again!  
  
Love and Peace and thanks for the reviews! KEEP THEM COMING!!!


	20. Losing A Life

Freedom  
Chapter 20  
Losing a Life  
By, Dark Kishi  
  
Kenshin quickly looked at Yahiko. Stay here! he ordered before he left his seat and ran after Kaoru. Stealthily he followed her path down a dark hall. Kenshin noted that the light socket had been pulled out and sparks rained down. glass scattered the ground and Kenshin took great care in stepping around it. He wanted to run, but knew that the slightest sound could mean that the attacker would know of his presence.   
  
At least that was his thinking until he saw a horrible sight. Slowly he crouched near the women's bathroom and studied the red liquid that dripped down the wall. Anger began to fuel within his body. As he began to rise he took a better look at the end of the hall. Blood streaked the hall.   
  
Without another thought, Kenshin ran down the hall and leaped out the back door.  
  
Kaoru lied in the snow the pain to much for her to bare. She cradled her head in her hands. Desperatly she tried not to cry, but no matter how much she tried she could stop the few tears that released themselves. She could feel the left side of her body begin to go numb from the snow. She didn't care though. Things were getting dark and she could barely hear the voices of her captures.  
  
As she was walking to the bathroom she was struck with a knife on her arm before someone else hit her on the head with something else. Susumu had then grabbed her and dragged her out of the restaurant. As they crossed the snow covered garden in the back he released his grip and allowed her to drop to the ground where she now lay now.  
  
Kaoru tried her hardest to focus on something, anything, hoping that the descending darkness would stop soon. Slowly she noticed that the snow was taking on a dull red color. Pulling her hand away from her head she stared in shock at the offending color that stained her hand. No wonder everything was going black. She was slowly falling out of conciseness.  
  
She tried to keep her self awake and in doing so she began to focus on her captures conversation.   
  
Hurry up you good for nothings! Susumu screamed at his underlings. We need to leave before anyone notices she's gone!  
  
To late. A harsh and powering voice said. Kaoru wiggled as best she could in her pain to she the holder of the voice. It was none other than Kenshin, but then again the person standing in front of the door wasn't Kenshin. It was the Battousai. A blood loving power was slowly taking control of his aura intimidating all that stand near.   
  
Kenshin's eyes focused on Kaoru and the blood that stained the snow around her. He blinked quickly and knew from Kaoru's look of shock that his eyes had changed completely into the Battousai. He wanted to fight the urges that screamed within him. He wanted to keep his vow of not killing, but knew that it was becoming a losing battle.  
  
Kenshin allowed his hands to rest on his sword as he moved forward. Eyes flicked from Kaoru to Susumu and finally back on Kaoru. You hurt her. He said in a stony voice.  
  
Susumu tried desperately to keep a fearful look on his face, but you could still see it in his eyes. Yes and now we are taking her with us. Back to where she belongs.  
  
At this Kenshin began to grit his teeth. He walked further until he was right in Susumu's face. Kaoru belongs to no one. He spit out.  
  
Before Kaoru new what to expect, Kenshin was attacked by four of Susumu's hence men. When silence once again rested around the garden. Kaoru desperately looked for Kenshin, but she couldn't find him. It was when that thought registered that she was gently lifted into a pair of arms. Frantically she fought until her capture spoke.  
  
Be still. You are safe. Kenshin spoke in the still harsh voice.  
  
Kaoru relaxed and took this time to look for the four attackers. They laid scattered on the ground, but none were dead. Kaoru thanked the heavens quietly that he had been carrying his sakabatou.  
  
Put her down! She is mine! Susumu screamed again. I risked my life taking her. I raised her and she has yet to fully pay off her debts.  
  
Stop it! Kaoru screeched. I want to be free! Kaoru could feel refreshed tears threatening to fall, but at the same time she could also feel Kenshin's strong hands pulling her tighter.  
  
Your family disgraced us Kamiya, and you're lucky to even be alive. Susumu said in a steady voice.  
  
That's enough. Kenshin whispered these words, but they were loud enough to quiet Susumu. Silently he then set Kaoru down on the ground and before anyone could blink Kenshin had Susumu by the neck. He held Susumu in the air and spoke to him quietly. Even though this is a reversed blade sword I could still do so much damage to you that even moving your eyes would be a feat in itself.  
  
She will always be a good for nothing bitch and deep down you know it. Once a filthy Kamiya, always a filthy Kamiya. Susumu spat.  
With that Kenshin threw him into a near by wall and in that single movement he cut down a large tree with his sword to fall on Susumu trapping him. Kenshin then walked towards him again before he was jarred by Kaoru's plea.  
  
Please Kenshin, let him go. When he turned around she allowed him to see her smile. I don't want to lose you again.  
  
It was these words that allowed his eyes to soften once again. Kenshin had pushed Battousai back. You're right Miss Kaoru. He said with a smile.  
  
Susumu slowly opened his eyes and watched Kenshin walk back towards Kaoru. Sirens began to ring and they were getting closer. Before Kenshin reached Kaoru Susumu made a desperate attempt to ruin Kaoru's life. He raised his gun and with shot he hit Kenshin in the back.  
  
Kenshin's eyes flashed wide open as his arms flared behind him and his knees buckled under him. Slowly his body descended face down into the snow as pain spread throughout him and darkness over took.  
  
Kaoru jumped in shock but kept her eyes locked onto Kenshin's. Panic streaked through Kaoru's body as she watched the snow turn red. This time it wasn't her blood, but it was the blood of the one she loved. Quickly Kaoru scrambled towards him and collapsed on top of him. Tears flew out of her eyes as she heard the second shot ring out before her world too went black.  
  
Kaoru shivered with cold as she allowed a tear to run down her face. It had only been a couple days since the accident, but many things had changed. Slowly Kaoru withdrew herself from the cold bath water and wrapped herself in the yukata that hung on the peg. Her hair had been pulled into a high bun but her bangs were damp from splashing water on her face. Tying the yukata tightly around her slender form she reached for a towel and hugged it tightly. She buried her head before letting more tears fall.  
  
This is no good. She scolded herself and then put the towel down. Kaoru starred at her face in the mirror and reached out a hand to touch it. The second shot wasn't for me. She whispered as she remembered the events of what had happened in the snow covered garden.  
  
After Kenshin had been shot and fell to the ground she rushed over to him. She had then heard the second shot and before she passed out she had believed it was a shot for her and that she was dying. When she woke up earlier she was surprised to find out from Megumi that the second shot wasn't hers but it was another desperate attempt by Susumu. Knowing that he wasn't going to escape this time and that the police were close he shot himself in the head.  
  
Kaoru allowed a small smile to touch her lips as the next thought floated over her. I'm free. She'd wanted it for so long.  
  
But did Kenshin have to be killed for her dream to be realized?  
  
Shaking her head Kaoru walked into the bed room. It was dark and lonely in this room. Kenshin wasn't there waiting on her. She began to go into hysteria and even though she knew he had died she still went looking for him.   
  
No one answered her and the liing room was dark as well. Kaoru noted that he wasn't in the kitchen either. Quietly she turned back around and peeked into Yahiko's room. He was fast asleep and sprawled over the bed.  
  
It can't be. Kaoru whispered as she left his room and walked back into the living room to sit down in the big chair. Kaoru curled herself into a little ball and let all the tears fall. He's dead. She admitted through rib shaking sobs. Hysteria began to take over Kaoru and she lost control of her body. Slowly her hand reached out for the remote that laid on the table and before she knew it she was on her feet again. She screamed out before she threw the remote at the mantel knocking the different nicknacks down.   
  
Kaoru stumbled forward and grasped the glass and frames that littered the ground.   
  
Her hands and legs were pierced by the glass, but that was not the pain that she felt. she picked up the framed picture. It was the picture of her and her parents. Blood soaked into the wood of the frame staining it a odd cherry color. She had lost so many people. First her mother and then her father. Years later after thinking that there was no point in ever trying again she found Kenshin and he took her in. Now because of the Kamiya curse he had been lost too. Kenshin had saved her only to die himself.  
  
Please come back. She screamed out in a shrill voice. No. No please come back to me. Kaoru whispered and folded over, tucking the picture under her chest and laying her fore head on more glass.   
  
Kaoru never heard the rushing footsteps.  
  
Yahiko asked. What's wrong with her? He asked the person standing next him.  
  
The man walked forward and kneeled down next to her laying a hand on her back. Miss Kaoru what troubles you?  
  
She whispered as she snapped her head up and stared at him. Your not dead?  
  
Miss Kaoru? Kenshin looked at her, his eyes questioning her. Gently he touched her forehead. Blood ran down her face down her nose and over one cheek. Tears also ran down her cheeks mixing with the blood. He looked down at the floor and then took Kaoru's hands within his own. You're sitting in glass.  
  
Where have you been? Kaoru asked as she was pulled into Kenshin's arms.  
  
In the other room. He said. Kenshin then got to his feet and carried Kaoru into her room and then to the bathroom. Finally he set her down on the counter.  
  
Look at your self Ugly. Your covered in blood. Yahiko blurted out. Why in the world would you kneel in glass?  
  
Kaoru didn't say a thing. She only stared at Kenshin while rubbing the back of her hand on his cheek, a smile spreading across her lips.  
  
Kenshin didn't understand what was happening, but he didn't think it was smart for Yahiko to be there at the moment. Yahiko go back to sleep. You have school tomorrow.  
  
Yahiko started to argue, but realized the confused look on Kenshin's face. I mean okay. Goodnight.  
  
Kenshin watched as Yahiko left before turning his gaze back to Kaoru. Miss Kaoru what were you doing?  
  
Kaoru's head then dropped as the scenes from earlier filled her head. A single tear dropped form her eye to land between Kenshin's feet. Why aren't you dead?  
  
Kenshin was stunned at her question, but before he could even begin to respond Kaoru started talking again.  
  
You were shot and killed. I ran over to you and collapsed on top of you while you died. blood was everywhere. When I woke up earlier today I already knew you were dead. Megumi didn't say anything about you so I was sure that I was right. Kaoru couldn't stop now. Tears streamed out of her eyes and she couldn't stop speaking. Once I got out of the bath I really lost it. Even though I knew you were gone I still looked for you. The only place that I didn't check was your room.  
  
It's okay Miss Kaoru. Kenshin said. He then reached up and cupped her head in his hands. Megumi didn't say anything to you because it didn't pass through her mind.  
  
But you were shot! I saw the blood and everything! Kaoru screeched.   
  
You're right, but the bullet didn't hit anything drastic. I was lucky, but okay. Kenshin then took his hands from her face and lifted up his shirt and turned around. He said indicating the bandaged spot. I just went unconscious and thanks to my recouping skills I woke up yesterday. Well, I woke up and then fell back asleep only to repeat the waking and sleeping process the rest of the time.  
  
But you're not a ghost and you're fine? Kaoru asked tentatively.  
  
Yes. Now let's clean up these wounds and put you to bed. Kenshin said with a large smile. He then began to move about the bathroom getting all the supplies when he felt a hand grab his arm. Miss Kaoru? He asked as he turned around to look at her.   
  
New tears followed the old ones, but this time there was a warmth in her eyes instead of the fear. In a slight whisper she formed three heavenly words before leaning forwards to kiss him. I love you.  
  
The kiss although not lacking in passion was not long fore neither were strong enough to carry on for much longer. Kenshin's body was already close to it's limit form carrying Kaoru. After quickly cleaning the wounds of as much glass as he could, Kenshin bandaged them and then pulled Kaoru into his arms and carried her to the bed. he slowly lowered her to the bed and pulled the cover over her body.  
  
Good night Miss Kaoru Kenshin whispered as he walked towards the door. Miss Megumi will by early in the morning to check on us and she will get the rest of the glass out then. Then once she gets ready to leave She will take Yahiko to school and Sano will come spend the rest of the day with us.  
  
Why Sano? Kaoru asked. I thought there was no more danger?  
  
Well Miss Kaoru, I am always in danger. It comes with my past life. Kenshin said. But he will also be here in case we need something and Miss Megumi has ordered us to stay in bed so that means he will also be serving us food.  
  
Both Kenshin and Kaoru laughed at the thought of Sano serving them food.  
  
Well, night Miss Kaoru. He said as he once again turned towards the door.  
  
Wait Kenshin. Kaoru waited till he looked at her. With a blushed face she asked, Aren't you going to sleep with me? I thought this was now your room too.  
  
Miss Kaoru? Kenshin said in disbelief. His eyes were now wide with shock. Sano and Miss Megumi would see us and think there was more.   
  
Well there is isn't there? I love you and I thought you felt the same. Kaoru countered.  
  
I do miss Kaoru. I love you very much, but I thought that since you no longer had the gang threat against you that you'd think it was now time to move on. Kenshin said allowing his true feelings out.  
  
I am moving on, but with you by my side. Kaoru said. All I know is that I love you and right now I am satisfied.  
  
Me too. He said slowly allowing a smile to spread onto his face. He then walked towards the bed and got in beside her. Kaoru rolled over and laid her head under his chin while Kenshin wrapped his arms around her. Life was good now and Kenshin was happy. You're wonderful Miss Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru sighed as she was already falling asleep to the rhythm of Kenshin's breathing.  
  
With a laugh Kenshin turned of the lamp, took in a deep breath af jasmine, and closed his eyes. He sighed.  
  
After many weeks of police reports, court hearings, and some tearful nights everything calmed down. Kenshin still went out at least once a week to capture some wanted criminal while Kaoru sat up waiting for him hoping that he'd come home soon. The big discussion for those weeks were also if Yahiko wanted to be adopted.   
  
It's up to you, Yahiko. It won't hurt my feelings if you say no, but you should think about it. Kenshin said that week while sitting on the couch watching the pacing boy.  
  
Kaoru had removed herself from the discussion. She felt that since she wasn't a part of Kenshin's family either, that it wouldn't be of any help to have her chime in. Of course Kenshin had objected that she might one day and that it could affect her, but Kaoru refused to here it and instead sat at the kitchen counter reading one of the books on tape that Kenshin had given her to help her learn to read.  
  
I know, and I have thought about it, but I still have questions. Yahiko admitted.  
  
Go ahead and ask. Kenshin urged him with a smile.  
  
Well, would this mean that you are my father?  
  
Technically yes, but... Kenshin answered. you could call me whatever you wanted.  
  
Yahiko nodded and then went on. Would Kaoru be my mother technically?  
  
That would depend on if I ask her to marry me and if she says yes.  
  
Are you going to? Yahiko pried.  
  
Kenshin took a quick glance at Kaoru before answering. Let's just say next to adopting you, it is the biggest priority to me.  
  
Okay. Would I have to change my name?  
  
Kenshin could see that this was the most important question to him. all he had left of his mother and father was his name. Yes. you'd change your last name to Himura.  
  
At this a sad look came over Yahiko's face. He then pulled his self together and looked Kenshin straight in the eyes. I think i should go to my room and think some more now that I have this new information.  
  
Go ahead, I'll tell you when dinner is ready. Kenshin said. When Yahiko closed his bedroom door Kenshin let out a breath of air and pulled himself off the couch. Kaoru still sat starring at the counter. Her head was propped on her arms and the headphones were still on. She really must like that book. He thought until he walked a little closer and realized the truth. Oh Miss Kaoru. He said this with a chuckle before pulling her headphones off.  
  
Kaoru had fallen asleep.  
  
Miss Kaoru please wake up. Kenshin whispered in her ear.  
  
Slowly Kaoru stirred. After a couple of blinks she focused her eyes on Kenshin.   
  
He responded. I didn't think the book would be that good.  
  
She said with a smile. How'd it go with Yahiko?  
  
Fine, but he's back in his room thinking some more.  
  
She said. Are you all right  
  
Of course. it would be insensitive to be any other way. I can understand.  
  
Kaoru looked at him in shock. What do you mean?  
  
Well after my parents died I was taken in by these woman. I don't know that much them though because soon after they were killed. That's when I met my master Hiko and decided that I'd avenge them by becoming strong.  
  
So that's why. Kaoru said.  
  
Yes. Master Hiko thought that Shinta, which was my name, wasn't fitting so he changed it to Kenshin. I was upset but at least I still had my last name.  
  
Kaoru stared at him for some time. She said.   
  
I guess I should have told you before. Kenshin whispered.  
  
Kaoru giggled a little before saying, That would have been nice.  
  
You're okay?   
  
Of course. It takes time to know somebody inside and out. Kaoru said.  
  
Later that same night, as they all sat around the table for dinner, Yahiko politely declined Kenshin's offer of adoption saying that he didn't want to let go of his family just yet. So they went on as normal, well...everyone, but Kenshin did that is.   
  
Kenshin had a nervous air to him, but refused to explain what it was. But tonight it was all going to end. Tonight Kenshin was going to make the biggest choice in his life. Tonight Kenshin would sit with Kaoru on a bench, by the river and proclaim his love. He would tell her how much she meant to him and how she was the best thing to ever try and rob him. He would tell her how she had stolen his heart and in time had also gained his soul. Kenshin was nothing without her and he wanted to be with her for every hour in the day. He would tell her how he wanted to create a family with her and he didn't care who's name they took. Just like Yahiko he knew that her family's name would be a big factor in her decision and if it meant not having her as a wife then he would proudly change his own last name.   
  
Miss Kaoru, would you like to go out for a walk? Kenshin said as he stepped from the Kitchen, placing a small velvet box in his pocket. It is a warm day.  
  
Kaoru jumped up, rushed to the door, and slipped on her shoes.  
  
She loved the river. It held something in its water that only Kaoru saw and Kenshin knew that this would be the perfect spot. With a deep breath Kenshin walked towards the door. We'll be back Yahiko!  
  
Yahiko yelled from his room.  
  
And with the opening of the door their new lives and new freedoms would forever change.  
  
Fin  
  
A.N. It's all over with. I know that some of you will be upset that I didn't include the proposal, but Kaoru says yes and there aren't that many different ways to write that. I just felt bored with it and I knew that if I included the proposal in the final product that it would take me a month or two because when I hate to write something then I just can't force myself to doing it.  
  
I'm also debating the thought of doing a sequal. Of course it would deal with their knew life together and I was thinking that it would even have the river as its theme, but that's as far as I got. I just can''t think of anything more, not even a good plot. YOu could give me ideas, or you could even just tell me that you don't want a sequeal and would like tis to be the end. Sort of like a mystery.  
  
Oh feel free to go to my xanga blog at   
?user=KachinaOfKishi  
  
Please review. as you can see I need your responses!  
  
Response to the Reviewers  
  
xx-punk-ass-skater-xx I'm very glad you liked it and I'm sorry about my lack of updates. I used to be so good to!  
  
nicky ) I tried to update sooner, but with volunteering at the library things just weren't working.  
  
inuyasha0024 THank you  
  
Battousai-Katana I hate waiting too. So, so sorry.  
  
PhoebeOtaku Once again, sorry for making you wait.   
  
Kaoru Himura7 Well there areen't any lemons, but whatever. I hope this was good enough of a devlopment.   
  
kenshin's-angel You're right. it's nive to see when an author has lots of reviews! I'm also glad you're not confused.  
  
areil ) THanks!  
  
Tenshi Koneko I guess you could classify this as a cliffy, but you know she says yes so don't fret!  
  
gaby (hyatt Glad you liked it.  
  
noner89 I guess this wasn't soon, but at least it's an update.


End file.
